Straightening Priorities
by MJ-Skywalker
Summary: Three members of a modern production of the Phantom of the Opera go back in time, and find themselves in time two years after Christine has left! Warning--old writing and Sue, ahoy...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom of the Opera. I promise, all I own is the cool movie poster currently hanging on my wall, so you can't sue me.**

* * *

"All right! Let's run the Angel of Music scene again!"

A relieved sigh went up from the cast of the Washington, D.C. production of the Phantom of the Opera.

"I want my Meg and Christine on stage, and Erik in your position backstage!"

Lara Parker, playing Christine, and Lexi Jackson, playing Meg, took their places.

"Lights...quiet on the set! Aaaaand...action."

"Bravo! Bravo! Bravissimo!" Jack Radcliffe's voice echoed out over the set.

"Christine," Lexi began easily. "Christine."

"Christine," Jack echoed.

"Where in the world have you been hiding? Really, you were...perfect. I only wish I knew your secret. Who is your great tutor?"

Lara sighed, getting her head into being Christine during the interlude. "Father once spoke of an angel. I used to dream he'd appear. Now as I sing, I can sense him. And I know he's here..." The updated music's beat quickened. "Here, in this room, he calls me softly!" Lara sang more excitedly. "Somewhere inside, hiding. Somehow I know he's always with me. He, the unseen genius!"

The music slowed back down, and her friend gave her a rehearsed strange look.

"Christine, you must have been dreaming. Stories like this can't come true," Lexi sang. "Christine, you're talking in riddles. And it's not like you!"

The director yelled "Cut!" before Lara could sing another note. Lara and Lexi closed their eyes, waiting for a reprimand.

"Great work, girls! That's the end of this rehearsal, the next rehearsal is tomorrow, same time! Goodnight, everybody!"

Surprised, Lara and Lexi walked back to their dressing room that they shared.

They were already changing back into their normal clothes when the mirror strangely swung open to reveal a swirling, eerie light where it had just been.

Lexi quit taking pins out of her hair. "La-Lara?" she asked shakily, turning to face the antique mirror and the strange sight.

Her friend was already reaching out, and put her hand inside it. Lara quickly jerked it back out. "It " The star of the play stood in thought. "I want to see what's on the other side."

"Lara, no, you don't know what could happen!" Lexi said.

Lexi knew, though, that Lara's curiousity would not let her stay here and do nothing. She could see the thought flashing and processing behind those rare blue-violet eyes.

"At least let me come with you," Lexi pleaded. "And you go and get Frank."

Frank Hopkins, as it were, was starring as Raoul in this production. Coincidently, he and Lara were dating.

Lara sighed, nodding. She walked out and down the hall to his dressing room. Lara knocked on the door. "Frank, it's Lara! If you're out of your costume, I need you to come here!"

Frank answered mere seconds later. He was wearing his usual pair of jeans and western long-sleeve shirt. "What is this? Miss Daae, at my door, for a little late night visit?" he asked in his charming Raoul accent.

Lara rolled her eyes, lightly punching his shoulder. "C'mon, Frank. It's important. Follow me." Her tone was urgent and serious.

"What's going on?" Frank asked as they walked back down the hall, concerned.

"I'll explain once we're inside."

Trusting her judgment, he waited for Lara to unlock the door.

Frank's eyes widened when he saw the misty, swirling light where the old mirror had been. "What is that?"

After Lara had closed the door, she explained to him everything that had happened.

"Lara," he said when she finished, "shouldn't we call the police, or something?"

"You can stay here if you want, Frank," Lara replied. "Call them if you like. But I'm going to see what's on the other side of that light now."

Frank sighed. "I'm not letting you go anywhere without me, Miss Daae. Or should I sing that little line from the song again for you?"

Lara rolled her eyes, taking his hand. "Are you coming, Lexi?" she asked of her friend, offering her her free hand.

Lexi took it, taking a deep breath. "Let's go."

Lara went into the light first, Lexi and Frank following her one at a time.

The cold sensation took over the three actors' bodies, and minutes seemed to pass, until...

"Meg Giry!" Are you a dancer or are you not?"

A woman who looked strangely similar to the actress that played Madame Giry was looking, no, glaring in Lexi's direction.

Thinking somehow that they were in another rehearsal, Lexi responded so as not to draw a sharp scolding from the director. "I'm a dancer, Mama!"

"Good." The woman turned away to watch the other girls in the ballet chorus.

"Lara, what's going on? We're in our costumes again!" Lexi hurriedly asked.

"Where's Frank?" was all that Lara could manage.

"Somehow, I don't think we're in 2004 anymore..."

Lara's mind went through possible scenarios, until--

"Miss Parker!" the woman called out.

If they weren't in 2004, then how did this woman know her name?

Lara started running on instinct. "Yes, Madame?"

"Get your head out of the clouds! Do your stretches!'

Realization flooded over her. They were in the past. They were here, in the Paris Opera House!

"Yes, Madame Giry!" she responded, doing her stretches as she'd been told.

* * *

After the practice was over, Lara found her way to the roof of the Paris Opera House. Leaning against the delicately crafted edge, she tried to get a grasp on what was going on...

But then she heard the violin music that had been playing when she first came up here stop.

What if it was him? The real Phantom of the Opera?

Yet again going on instinct, she gave it a shot. "Please don't stop. I was enjoying the music very much. It was beautiful..."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera. So there.

* * *

Straightening Priorities

Chapter 2

Amused, Erik finally looked from the shadows at the girl.

She was strangely similar to...

_Her_.

"Sing something for me," he commanded curiously.

The air around Lara commanded her to raise her voice to him.

She was startled, her heart was racing, but she finally thought of a song.

_"Think of me," _she began uncertainly,

_"think of me fondly, _

_when we've said goodbye _

_remember me _

_once in a while, please _

_promise me you'll try _

_when you find, _

_that once again you long, _

_to take your heart back and be free, _

_if you ever find a moment, _

_spare a thought for me _

_We never said _

_our love was evergreen _

_or as unchanging as the sea... _

_but if you can still rememeber_

_stop and think of me _

_Think of all the things _

_we've shared and seen, _

_don't think about the things _

_which might have been _

_Think of me think of me waking, silent_

_and resigned..._

_imagine me, _

_trying too hard to _

_put you from my mind... _

_Recall those days, _

_look back on all those times, _

_think of the things we'll never do... _

_there will never be a day when _

_I won't think of you!" _

"Nice range. Much like Christine Daae. But who are you? You are not she..." He seemed to repeat this over and over, as if to reassure himself that she was really gone. Really and truly not returning, to confess her love for him. This girl, she was not his Christine.

"Christine? My name is Lara..." she said unsurely..."People have called me that, though..."

"You are not Christine!" He spoke with suppressed rage. He threw her a single rose, with a note.

_Nice voice. Prima Donna Dressing Room, meet the Angel of Music, tonight._

And he was gone.

Lara's heart accelerated. Had she just met him? Had she met the real Phantom of the Opera? But where was Frank? Where was Lexi?

She smelled the rose after picking it up, sighing.

What if she couldnt get back into the future?

* * *

Making her way back after practice, she stood in the dressing room the Phantom had specified. "Well...I'm here. I'm sorry if I made you mad...my name is Lara. Lara Parker..." She was met with silence, looking into a mirror strangely similar to the one in her dressing room back in 2004. "And I guess I'm talking to a mirror..."

"You remind me...of her."

Lara was intrigued. "So I'm not talking to a mirror? Who do I remind you of?"

"Her. Now sing." The voice commanded with force, refusing to mention his love's true name. This girl, so much like her, yet...different.

She bit her lip. What did he want her to sing? She didnt know...so she thought about it...

"You have brought me to that moment when words run dry...to that moment when speech disappears into silence..._silence_. I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why..." She paused, unsure what kind of reaction that would bring. It was true of her situation right now, probably why that song escaped her lips.

A portion of the mirror shattered as Erik struck out in rage. How dare this..girl, this imposter, attempt to sing his Don Juan, especially the part he had written so lovingly, so tenderly for his student.

"_Never!_" was the whispered outburst, as he fled down the tunnel, once more to his lair.

She bit her lip. "And of course, Parker, screw everything up. That's just wonderful..."

"Who were you singing for?"

Lara's eyes lit up when she saw Frank, in his Raoul costume, in the doorway.

"No one. Myself," she lied.

"Well that was rather impressive."

She shook her head. "It was not."

"What are we going to do, Lara? We're stuck here. In the past." He strode towards her.

"Leave me, or he won't come back..." she whispered, and then suddenly wished to take back what she'd said.

"He? He who?"

Lara's eyes widened. "No one!"

"Lara, don't tell me you've found the Phantom...what happened to that mirror?"

She looked to it. "I got mad," Lara lied again. "I thought it was the way out."

"I'm going to come back when you're thinking clearly, Miss Daae..."

"My name is Lara Parker!" she insisted as he left.

Then she huffed. "Yep, go ahead and screw that up too..."

* * *

He reached his lair, falling into the swan bed where Christine had lay. He hadn't touched it, save to preserve his memories of her, since. The Angel savored whatever rememberancve he could reach of her..his wax Christine gave no comfort, any longer.

* * *

Lara remembered a song, back from the future...

But then, she noticed the mirror inched open.

Her heart raced with what ifs. Could she apologize, beg for the Angel to help her, grace her with his teaching?

She pushed it open, and found a tunnel...

But she could get lost in the labyrinth!

Curiousity taking over, Lara followed the tunnel until she got to the lake.

_Oh great, no boat,_ she thought.

Then Lara sighed, singing her song to see if he'd come back. She needed a tutor...she knew it...

"_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. I held your hand through all of these years. And you still have...all of me..._"

She continued the song, wishing someone would come for her...

* * *

Something in the distance shattered, a curse of rage as a chorus of an opera began. He played with emotion, music flying from his fingers with ease as he pounded the keys of the organ. His newest opera, bah! With a heaving sigh, he pushed away and heard a voice. Standing and walking to the boat, he pushed away and began the journey across the murky lake.

* * *

"I really need a tutor...and I'm sorry...but...oh, if I told you about it, you'd laugh and say I'm crazy," Lara finally said, talking to no one, not aware that Erik could hear her.

He stopped the boat. "I am crazy, crazy enough to think you could ease it all. What do you want from me?"

"A friend to talk to..." she said shakily, realizing he'd heard her. "And someone to help me sing much better...but...no, you wouldn't believe how I got here..."

"I wouldn't. But you wouldn't believe the torture I've endured."

She looked up. "I'm willing to listen to you...if I can tell you my story afterward...of how I came here..."

"I'd not share my life with anyone: save the singular soul that mine desires." He touched his mask, carefully, then looked away.

Lara sighed. "I wish I knew my true love..." Then she sighed a second time. "All right, well...here goes for me...I'm not from this time period. Somehow, my two friends and I, we got sucked back here to the past...but the funny thing is..." She hesitated, doubting he'd believe her about the play...

"Comedy?" He volunteered, quirking an eyebrow. "Carlotta's singing voice? The frog incident? The way you speak? My horrendous face? What exactly is funny?"

"Your face?" she asked. "What I see of your face is very handsome...that was farthest from my mind..." Lara smiled at the third one. "I'm Spanish, really, that's why I speak sort of funny..." She shook her head, as if snapping out of something. "We were just in a play...about what happened...with...Christine...and Raoul...and you...and then, after stepping through a mirror, we ended up here! Except now I have no idea where my friends are, and I don't think I'm particularly in favor with you, as it were."

"I still think the answer was Carlotta's singing voice." With an ungentlemanly snort, he turned. "So...there's a play about my torture?" He sighed, exasperated, then pulled the boat the remainder of the way.

"Get in."

She obeyed, saying no more. And as they started to move, it was amazing, even more amazing than the feeling was back on stage with Jack rowing a stupid rolling boat on ramps!

Lara was amazed by candleabras raising up lit from the water.

"This...this as all so beautiful..." Lara murmured, amazed, the look of a girl who'd just seen Santa Claus on her face.

"A condemnation every time you see it. Condemned to an eternity of this...monotonous fools."

He shook his head, docking the boat at the other side, and climbing out. He offered her his hand.

Lara bowed her head respectfully and took his hand, heart racing as she climbed out of the boat. She was here! She could hardly believe it...

But why was she here?

Just like the song, she hardly knew the reason why...

"And this: is the lair. Now sing! Something from this play of my horrid life."

She wanted to argue that it was an amazing play about him, and tell him of how she played Christine, but decided the better of it. Lara thought about the songs she knew..."Well..."

Then she decided on a song.

_"Passing bells_

_and sculpted angels,_

_cold and monumental,_

_seem, for you,_

_the wrong companions-_

_you were warm and gentle . . ."_

Here she paused, counting the beats of the interlude like music was really playing.

_"Too many years_

_fighting back tears._

_Why can't the past just die?_

_Wishing you were somehow here again . . ._

_knowing we must say good-bye._

_Try to forgive . . ._

_teach me to live . . ._

_give me the strength to try._

_No more memories,_

_no more silent tears._

_No more gazing across the wasted years._

_Help me say good-bye."_

Lara closed her eyes as she would back on stage, waiting for a correction or criticism...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera. So there.

* * *

The Phantom went to her, straightening her shoulders. "Again."

Lara nodded, taking one deep, relaxing breath.

_"Passing bells and sculpted angels, _

_cold and monumental, _

_seem, for you,_

_the wrong companions-_

_you were warm and gentle._

_Too many years_

_fighting back tears._

_Why can't the past just die?_

_Wishing you were somehow here again..._

_knowing we must say goodbye. _

_Try to forgive . . ._

_teach me to live . . ._

_give me the strength to try. _

_No more memories, _

_no more silent tears._

_No more gazing across _

_the wasted years. _

_Help me say goodbye."_

She paused, and then smoothly but quietly went for the higher note.

_"Help me say...good...bye!"_

He shook his head dissaprovingly.

"That's a flat note you're singing. It's a clear, simple one." With practiced ease he started low, and progressed up the scale simply.

"You try."

She nodded, doing as he told her. And she hit it with ease! "Oh my gosh!" Lara said out of habit. "Wow!"

"I do not know why that was difficult. Now, try again..."

She sang the song a second time.

_"Help me say good bye!" _

And once again, Lara got it! She looked excited. "Wow! Thank you! You know, they're holding auditions for another production of Hannibal. Could you help me try out?"

He nodded. "You could be promising. Not quite as promising as she was, but, perhaps it would be an interesting change.." There was something that drew him to her, made him teach her. Although the Phantom sincerly doubted he would ever love any other but she, he would help her.

"Do you really think so?" Lara asked. She felt complimented. "Only with your help, of course..."

"Your range is slightly lower...newer music shall have to be written. And, some notes adjusted."

He sat at his organ quickly, eager now for a new student.

"Match this:..." He struck a few keys and replayed them, matching them with his voice and waiting for hers to join.

Lara matched each note with ease, thrilled that finally she would be able to be proud of her voice. She did nothing but what he asked, proudly hitting each note.

The Opera Ghost nodded approvingly, almost, before striking a number of keys and singing the lower notes.

"Melody high."

She vocalized the melody easily enough, having been trained how to play a piano and an organ at a very young age and being able to depict notes at a second's notice. And Lara was bordering on giddy at hearing her voice sound much better.

He smiled, unleashing another series of difficult scalings and adding words to his musical notes.

"Step forward my dear, come make your choice, and choose, choose well, my dear..."

Lara listened uncertainly to his words, still only vocalizing along. She didn't miss a note, trying her best not to get excited.

She noticed, everything seemed like floating...

Erik hit a note, and she seemed faint. So, he paused the organ music rather quickly and rose, his arm lacing about her shoulders.

"Are you quite alright?"

She nodded. "Of course, I'm just...rather giddy, that's all. It's exciting."

"Giving your soul, so soon?" Erik was almost shocked. This girl, to her it came easier than to his Christine.

"You should be getting back. He'll look for you."

"Who, Frank?" she asked carelessly. "Pfff," Lara made a noise, "he would get in the way of my future! Distract me! I'd love to stay longer, as long as you would teach me."

"He's looking for you, I know. Tomorrow, perhaps, should you not tell a single soul, not even her, of me, you may hear my voice again. Be...careful. I startle many...and start...accidents."

"Not a single soul," she repeated dutifully. "I promise. But I...I was wondering...there's a song, from the play I was in. 'The Music of the Night', it was called. Would you sing it for me? Your voice gave me chills..."

He smiled softly. His song...

"Yes." Simple answer. But so he took his seat again at the organ again and began, the music dancing and echoing off of the enclosing walls, song words painting a picture, portraying his feelings. Melody haunting in his heart, allowing him to be free...

It was only the first stanza.

The music moved Lara, and so she began to dance as she'd been trained to in the ballet, eyes closed. Even then, she matched his voice easily an octave higher, her tone light and airy.

The music continued on, his lithe, pale fingers dancing over the keys and his voice ringing over the lake.

And it was over. So soon.

She sighed airily. "That was...wow...I have never heard anyone sing so beautifully. That was amazing. I'll never forget that."

"I've..heard a more beautiful voice." Erik coughed slightly, rising his hand towards his face in the shadows. What it was he did, no one could quite tell.

"That is well enough. Let me take you across the lake, now."

She nodded. "You sang for me when I asked, though you didn't have to. I ask no more of you." Lara followed him, taking one last glance for the moment at the beautiful place around her.

"You will return. I will see to that..."

He chuckled. "The boat?"

Lara snapped out of her trance. "Of course! I am sorry...I don't think I would fancy swimming."

"I didn't think you would, either. "

Erik waved his arm, indicating she should get into the boat first.

She nodded, taking a step and getting into the boat carefully. "Not when I'm somewhat sleepy, anyway," Lara said, hiding a yawn.

"As you should be." The Opera Ghost nodded, stepping in and propelling them across the lake shortly.

Then he stepped out and extended his hand to her.

Lara took it with a graceful nod, picking up her dress as she stepped out. "Thank you. You've taught me so much in such a little time."

"And more to come." Another nod as he helped her out of the rocky boat.

"Do you know the way out, or shall I escort you?"

"I would get lost or fall asleep, to be sure," she said politely. "Escort me, kind sir?" Lara asked in a regal tone, joking.

"Perhaps..." He held his head high, mocking. Then he offered her his hand, leading her through the dark passages of the Opera House.

"What if Madame Giry asks of you, about you?" Lara asked. "What do I say? Do I act like I know nothing?" She wanted to be wise and sure she did nothing he did not wish her to.

"She thinks I've long since been gone, as well you should be. Go, go now!" They had reached the dressing room with some speed, and he ushered her to the door before disappearing into the dark walls.

Lara sighed, crawling into her bed. It was awesome, she was being tutored by such a...amazing man!

She went to sleep with dreams of becoming an opera star...

* * *

Erik's mind was absorbed in thoughts of his student, and teaching her..what she needed to learn, already knew, as he traveled back to the lair a good deal slower than he had came. Perhaps it would work...he could pull another Christine Daae from the Shadow and into the Spotlight... 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera. So there.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Lara? Lara Parker, you have a young man to see you!" Madame Giry announced the next morning. Lara got dressed quickly, going to her door and opening it a crack.

"Hmmm?"

"Don't you hmmm me, mademoiselle, the new patron wants to see you! Go! Veet!" Madame Giry said.

Lara turned, walking backwards. "Who?"

"Frank Hopkins! Now move!"

Lara smiled, thrilled.

"Ah, Lara, how are ya? You look _gorgeous_ as usual, Frank said.

Lara kissed him happily. "The new patron? My, Frank, you clean up well..."

He smiled. "You do, too, mademoiselle. Could I take you to dinner?"

She paused. "No. I'm sorry, I have plans this evening."

"Oh." He seemed disheartened.

_The Phantom,_ she thought. _I'd like to see him again. Very much. _"But hey, maybe another time?"

He nodded. "I'd like that."

"Lara, come on!" Lexi said in the distance. "Rehearsals for Hannibal!"

Lara kissed Frank quickly and then ran off.

* * *

Little did the two know, a certain Opera Ghost was watching from the shadows. And he wasn't exactly happy.

So. It was quite true. _Another _Miss Daae. How predicatable. Well, she'd see how everything went when no one was there to tutor her later that night. He'd teach her to play around, to mock the Phantom of the Opera!

* * *

"Hello?" Lara called later that night, once she got to her room. "Are you there?"

What if...oh no...

"Oh great...I should have forgotten about him!" Lara moaned. Now he wouldn't come and...

"Angel of Music! Guide and guardian! Grant to me your glory!" she sang as loud as possible. "Angel, my soul was weak-forgive me...enter at last, Master!" she pleaded in song. "I'll forget him, tell him to leave, whatever you wish!"

A light chuckle sounded about her. Erik found this extremely amusing, to say the least. Christine had at least some spirit, while this girl was merely a plaything, to make or break, and to mold. But she'd simply have to learn. Christine had been quite quick about it; this Lara might take a little longer.

Lara's eyes narrowed. So he was toying with her, hey? She was game. "You're here. Please don't lie to me, I know it...would you rather me remain a ballet girl from the future stuck here? Talent not lived up to potential?" she asked pointedly.

No answer.

"Fine. I'll sing and dance by myself...ballet girl though I am..."

_"I know you, _

_I walked with you_

_once upon a dream..._

_I know you, _

_the gleam in your eyes_

_is so familiar a gleam..._

_and I know it's true..._

_that visions are seldom_

_what they seem..._

_but if I know you, _

_I know what you'll do. _

_You'll love me at once..._

_the way you did _

_once upon a dream..."_

Surely he couldn't stand how she strained to reach the higher notes...

Erik bit his lip, nearly hard enough to draw blood. Two could play at this game. But what was this horrendous music? He was appalled, and shirked from the sugary made up sweetness of the disgusting thing.

His voice sang lower, the harmony to her annoying high pitched tones.

She could almost laugh. He was biting...she knew it...

Lara quit singing. "Ready to give up yet? I act well. But I hardly have done my worst. I'll sing something much better, if you'll speak."

He rasped out a single word.

"Awful."

A wry smile flickered across Erik's face. This was torture. Wasn't she the one supposed to be begging?

Lara smiled. "Really? I hated it, too. I was doing wrong on purpose. So I should sing something better?" she asked tauntingly. "Not so teeth-gritting horridly sweet?"

She hated the song, truthfully. She'd been forced to sing it in a play once...the thought brought a shiver down Lara's spine.

He nodded, silence speaking hopefully as he knew she couldn't see him.

"Too long you've wandered in winter. Far from my far-reaching gaze..." he sang.

"Wildly my mind beats against you," Lara sang back passionately, mesmerized.

He stopped the singing easily.

"Well, that's better. I see you aren't easily put off."

"Not even by you. Surprised that someone can do what you can to one's mind?" Lara asked. "Nevermind. But another question. Did you see...him?" she asked more quietly.

"Him? Who is He?" Erik played dumb, although if she knew him well enough to put him off with that awful music, she knew he knew.

"You did. You did," Lara said, confirming her own suspicions. "I appologize, I couldn't help myself...I should control myself much better...if you're going to help me..."

Then she bit her lip to make herself stop talking. Lara knew she was jabbering.

He snorted disdainfully.

"Sing."

Lara bit her lip. And then remembered a song.

_"Dancing bears, _

_painted wings. _

_Things I almost remember," _

she began singing, feeling the music as she sang again. Lara even began to dance.

_"And a song _

_someone sings, _

_once upon a December. _

_Someone holds me _

_safe and warm. _

_Horses prance through _

_a silver storm. _

_Figures dancing gracefully _

_across my memory..."_

She vocalized with ease as he'd taught her.

_"Someone holds me _

_safe and warm. _

_Horses prance through _

_a silver storm. _

_Figures dancing gracefully _

_across my memory..." _

Lara changed keys as she remembered.

_"Far away, _

_long ago, _

_glowing dear as an ember. _

_Things my heart _

_used to know, _

_things it yearns _

_to remember..." _

She sang more softly, tenderly, stopping dancing.

_"And a song someone sings!" _

Lara paused.

_"Once...upon a Dece-em-ber!"_

She waited for his reaction, not caring if it was met with criticism. She'd felt the music, and enjoyed it...

"Tune held nicely. Melody reached with ease...song was absolutely horrible" Erik shook his head, then led her in song.

"Harmonize high."

_"Nighttime sharpens..." _he began.

Lara bit her lip. It was a song dear to her heart!

Oh well, he wasn't able to stand sweet stuff, if he thought of it that way...

_"Heightens each sensation..._

_darkness stirs _

_and wakes imagination,"_ she continued, doing as she was told.

Lara's head started to tilt to the side, but immediately she tried to snap out of the trance so he wouldn't notice. But he probably did...

He noticed everything, did he not? Well, even so, she certainly was improving, even by the slightest bit. It was better than before.

And she wasn't singing a sugar sweet, lying-through-the-teeth song.

_"Silently the senses _

_abandon their defenses,"_

Lara sang, now not caring how she was falling into a trance, allowing him to sing the next part himself. She didn't feel right singing it. She didn't compose such beautiful music...

As her voice died away, Erik allowed his to sing the next stanza. Whether or not she would rejoin his own voice was up to her.

Lara rejoined around the part he began to sing

_"Turn your face away _

_from the garish light of day, _

_turn your thoughts away _

_from cold, unfeeling light, _

_and listen to _

_the music of the night..." _

She sighed, and could almost hear the booming orchestra.

_"Close your eyes _

_and embelish on _

_your darkest dreams, _

_purge your thoughts _

_of the life you knew before! _

_Close your eyes, _

_let your spirit start to soar..." _

At this point, she needed a breath from hitting that note, and took it quickly.

_"And you'll live _

_as you've never _

_lived before..."_ Lara sang tenderly.

Now, the Opera Ghost allowed his voice to fade as he listened to hers, and her lyrical style of acting, almost, with music.

_"Softly," _Lara continued, not noticing he'd quieted.

_"Deftly-" _

She sang this as the Phantom did in the play and movie, backing off of it first but then putting more volume to it.

_"-music shall caress you. _

_Hear it, feel it _

_secretly possess you. _

_Open up your mind! _

_Let your fantasies unwind _

_in this darkness _

_which you know _

_you cannot fight. _

_The darkness of _

_the music of the night..." _

Her voice grew louder, more powerful with much more feeling.

_"Let your mind _

_start a journey through _

_a strange new world, _

_leave all thoughts _

_of the world _

_you knew before! _

_Let your soul take you_

_where you long to be!" _

Lara held on to that note as long as it sounded like she wasn't struggling for breath, and then let it go, singing almost in a whisper.

_"Only then can you _

_belong to me."_

She made the song seem trance-like, as she felt at the moment.

_"Floating, _

_falling, _

_sweet intoxication. _

_Touch me, _

_trust me, _

_savor each sensation. _

_Let the dream begin, _

_let your darker side give in, _

_to the power of _

_the music that I write." _

The music was at its peak as the orchestra in her mind soared again, and she sang with excitement.

_"The power of _

_the music of...the...night!"_

_"You alone can make _

_my song take flight..." _Erik picked up by himself.

_"Help me make the music of the night..."_

His voice had been quiet there, and faded away as thoughts of Christine brought anguish to the Phantom's mind. And Lara was in the room where he had taught her. Without a word, Erik left the passage and traveled to his house on the lake. That was enough for one night.

* * *

Lara sighed, a dreamy smile on her face. It really felt like floating, falling...when she sang like that...

A knock came at her door.

Lara rolled her eyes, answering it to find Frank. Her heart sank. "Oh, hey."

"I thought you had plans, Lara," he said, somewhat accusingly.

"I did." She had to think of a witty reply. "They included singing to myself."

"Oh really? Do you perform so well for yourself often?"

_Damn,_ she thought, _do you ever quit asking questions? _"Looks like I wasn't performing for myself."

"Yeah, you were, I just asked Lexi and she said you were here."

"Ah. Well. Night, then," Lara said, wishing he'd leave.

As if he sensed her thoughts, Frank tipped his head. "Goodnight, Mademoiselle Parker."

She climbed into bed after shutting the door, looking forward to rehearsals tomorrow...and then, maybe the Phantom would come back...

* * *

Erik wrote notes for his new music, for Lara. And he was regretting every second he spent writing them, too. Not that Christine thought about him, much less would care that he was writing for a new voice. But it pained his heart. And with a glance to her room, he himself retired to await the next day. 


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera, just the very interesting storyline. Which I now share with my lovely co author Ivy. Without whom...well...our Erik would not be as awesome and mysterious as he is!**_

_**

* * *

**_

The next day, Lara thanked the lord, it was Sunday. A day off.

She sang to herself, not really paying attention to the fact that she might have an audience.

_"Our God is an awesome God, _

_he reigns from heaven above..._

_with wisdom, power and love, _

_our God is an awesome God..."_

She sang, her knees folded in front of her as she sat beside her bed.

"Who are you singing for, young one?"

Lara looked up. "I guess you..." she said. "It's Sunday. Back in 2004, I'd be at church...or somewhere like that..."

Erik nodded, although she could not see. "Dear Student, if this isn't 2004, why uphold old traditions? This is the day of practice and intense dancing and musical such and such!"

She got up, walking to her vanity and pulling her black, wavvy hair back out of her face. "Musical such and such? If only I could play a piano or organ right this moment. That's my idea of musical such and such. Besides singing and dancing, anyway. On the side, kinda fun for me. Ah, but why should I bore you with what else I love to do besides sing and dance? What would you like me to do first?"

"Ah, Mon étudiant, whatever your passion leads you to do today. I shall merely observe..." His form was outlined clearly in the mirror now, as though he had pulled back a curtain. "While you do." And then the form blurred again, the 'curtain' in place once more.

"Well..." Lara's voice trailed off. She wasn't sure what to do.

"I think I'm going to sing a part of a song from my time...just to get started..." _Too bad I'm not near a piano...that'd be fun..._she thought.

_"A long, long time ago..._

_I can still remember _

_how that music used to _

_make me smile. _

_And I know that if _

_I had my chance, _

_that I could make _

_those people dance _

_and maybe..._

_they'd be happy _

_for a while..." _

She sat down on her bed with a sigh.

_"But February _

_made me shiver..._

_with every paper I'd deliver, _

_bad news on the doorstep. _

_I couldn't take one more step!" _

Lara's voice was shaky at that point, rehearsed that way of course.

Her voice became stronger.

_"I can't remember if I cried..._

_when I read about _

_his widowed bride. _

_But something touched _

_me deep inside..._

_the day the music died..."_

Tears did well in her eyes, the thought of her father always singing that song before...

_No, don't do this, don't start thinking about them..._

Lara looked down, trying to hide her face so he wouldn't notice, but she knew it wouldn't help.

"Unless you haven't grasped the idea, I shall tell you. Mon petit Ange, I notice everything..." He had stepped from the mirror, a trace of an almost kind smirk on his lips. Erik extended a black gloved hand to her neck, tracing her jawline slowly until he reached her chin, upon which his fingers curved gracefully to lift her face upwards.

The tears were by now rolling down her face. "I think I have...I'm sorry, I just..." Lara couldn't bring herself to speak of it. About her parents. No one could ever get her to.

She decided that she would only if he asked.

In another almost tender gesture he carefully brushed away her tears with the cloth-covered hand. "Mon petit Ange...why do you cry? Too much ruins a beautiful voice..."

"My dad used to sing me that song..."

He gave her a questioning look.

"My parents were murdered when I was six. I'm lucky to be alive," Lara barely whispered. "That song is nearly the only thing I remember about him."

"Begging your pardon, Mademoiselle. I didn't mean to bring up old memories..." Erik recoiled, drawing his hand to his side and blinking slowly.

She smiled through her tears. "No, it's my own fault, you couldn't have known." Lara wiped tears away from her now tear-stained face. "But that's sweet of you to say so."

He looked away, also remembering painful memories.

The Opera Ghost coughed. "Uh, yes...well...shall I leave you alone, on...Sunday?"

"Of course not! We have much work to do!" Lara said. "But one thing...I've asked no one else to do this...would you call me by my real name? Angelina?"

He had begun to turn away, but this interesting development changed things. "Why are you being called Lara, if you're Angelina? What've you to hide?"

"Lara is my middle name, really. I dunno, that's what I've been called all my life, I guess. I've just never thought of it until now..." She gave it some thought. "Or shorten it if you like. Angie, perhaps..."

He nodded, vaguely, turning. "I suppose, Angelina, Mon Ange, you'd best go see him. He'll be wanting you." Erik almost smiled, though it hinted wryly, and his eyes twinkled with something foreign to Lara, but not to the Phantom in himself.

"I do not wish to...he annoys me, I'd rather stay. I truly don't think he appreciates anything but the way I look," Lara admitted, something she hadn't even told Lexi.

The Opera Ghost chuckled. "My dear, I think he appreciates what he can earn from a voice like yours. Give him no reason to suspect my presence. Go see him. He misses you. Mon Ange, it is simply not fair for me to keep you for myself, is it?"

His mouth quirked now in a strange half smile. With that he was gone through the mirror, a vague form, then gone altogether.

Lara sighed with a shake of her head. "Life isn't always fair...I wouldn't mind if you did..."

Then she really hoped he hadn't heard that. What would make her say such a thing?

But without an argument, and Lara found it somewhat pointless to argue with a mirror that no one was any longer behind, she pulled out a dress and changed into it, walking out the door.

She found Frank near the entrance, and he looked happy when he saw her.

"Lara!" he said, sweeping her into his arms with a kiss. "All dressed up at this hour?"

She only smiled.

"Say, are we going to ever go to dinner?"

The Phantom did say give him no reason to suspect something was wrong...though she didn't like the idea...

Lara nodded. "Tomorrow, I guess, then."

"Good, great, even!" Frank said. "Say, why don't we take a little walk? See the Eiffel Tower?"

She smiled. "You know there isn't an elevator, right?"

"You make me sound stupid."

"You are." That said, she ran ahead of him laughing...

_

* * *

_

As he retreated to discover more music inside the catacombs of the Opera House, Erik heard her mumble. He shrugged, not caring what she said, his mind focused clearly on the fact that he needed to write more music.

But a sight in a peeking hole caught his eye. It was Lara and the boy, kissing. With a shake of his head, he knew he had brought it on himself. At least Christine had been subtle about it.

* * *

"How do you run in those things?" Frank called after her.

She laughed, skidding to a halt on the bottom step. "Practice." Lara twirled around for show.

"You little flirt, I don't want to have to carry you back!" he said as he reached her.

"Flirt? Me?" Lara inquired.

He wrapped an arm around her. "Yes. You. C'mon..."

She sighed, letting him practically drag her to the Eiffel Tower and all the other sights...

* * *

She got back to her dressing room, and then practically collapsed onto the bed."I really need to learn the word no..." Lara announced to the air. "Say it to yourself, Parker. No. No, no, no, no, no!"

Then she remembered, she could be being watched at the moment...oh well, he'd be amused...

Which, Erik was. Although, once again, if she didn't pull some nasty trick on him, he wished to remain hidden. He had spent more time observing Christine before he even spoke to her, and this Lara had already found her way, through some luck, to the lake. He shook his head.

_"You little flirt, I dont want to have to carry you back!" _Lara mocked in a perfect imitation to herself. _"You make me sound stupid! Blah, I think Im so handsome, blah blah blah, you look cute when you're frustrated, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah!" _

Lara sighed. "What a git...git, git, git..." She banged her head against her pillow every time she said the word. "How I ever found him charming, I have no idea..."

Suddenly a voice echoed in the room, singing the soft stanzas of newly written music.

_"You're much too entrancing_

_For some small minds..._

_You send their hearts dancing,_

_and soon...they'll find..."_

Lara looked up when she heard Erik's beautiful voice, forgetting her little mocking rant. She listened quietly, intrigued.

_"They've lost themselves..._

_their souls are yours..._

_To keep, or shatter, _

_with no seen cures..._

_This infectious disease, _

_you charming young child..._

_You laugh or you smile, _

_and leave them beguiled..."_

A confused smile crossed Lara's tired face. Was he singing about her?

She shook her head in denile. Nah, probably some other woman...

And he slowly faded his voice away...leaving the melody open ended, almost for her voice to take up now...in her own, poetic time.

Erik smiled a rare smile: a genuine, sincere one. One of somewhat contentment as he sang.

Lara waited for him to continue, but he didn't.

Was he leaving her to make something up?

Surely not...

_"This infectous smile I have, _

_so you say?"_ she finally sang.

_"So many souls within my grasps?_

_So tell me just one thing-_

_Why do you seem _

_To be immune _

_to the charm of this thing,_

_Which happens to be my smile?_

_Why does your soul not come to me,_

_Come to me at long last?"_

She was only going with the music. But it was all she wanted to say to him at the moment, though Lara hoped her words didn't show this.

Perfect words...real talent for the lyrical part of composing...

Thoughts quickly danced across Erik's mind: a partnership of songwriting? No...it was impossible.

_"Dear Ange, it is taking _

_all of my strength, _

_My rope's at the _

_end of its length. _

_If I follow you, _

_I'll be lost forever..._

_You, inticing me, _

_exceedingly clever._

_Your eyes, they shine, _

_they pull me so,_

_Long to hold you, _

_passions you'll never know..._

_And dear one, listen, _

_and promise me this:_

_With one fate sealed, _

_forever a kiss."_

There the melody ended, and the word-web weaved was an interesting duet. Of course, it wasn't likely Erik would forget, but this was a quite unusual piece, with no direction or meaning. Except perhaps, to himself and Angelina.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera, just the very interesting storyline. Which I now share with my lovely co author Ivy. Without whom...well...our Erik would not be as awesome and mysterious as he is!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Lara's heart raced. She had no idea what to say. What could she say? Did he mean that?

Her expression showed her thoughts, though she didn't know it...

He clapped once, twice, and finally one last connection of hands. "Bravo, Mon Petit Ange de Musique, Bravissima!"

She laughed. "You gave me the opening, I owe it to you. Is this music you are writing? Of another woman in yet another great opera of yours?"

He snorted, stepping out of the mirror. "I had the tune...but your little display really sparked the idea. And you, Mon Cher Petit Ange de Musique, are quite talented with the words. I think I shall use this, somewhere. It was quite soulful, and thus written and performed."

"My little display?" Lara asked, giggling a couple of times. "I guess I should say...my words, they weren't just music..." Her voice hinted at the fact she meant it.

He raised an eyebrow, quizzical. "Mon Cher Petit Ange...are you quite well? Not drunken?"

Lara laughed. "I've never drank a drop of alcohol in my life! Why do you ask me that?"

"You are talking oddly, as if you were...what did he do to you? That awful man, did he hurt you, Mon Ange?"

Erik was frenzied now. She wasn't drunk, but he would not stand for the abuse of one of his students. Simply wouldn't.

She shook her head. "Of course not!" Lara gasped. "He would never! I would hurt him!"

A corner of his mouth turned. "Then, Angelina, whatever do you mean when you say it was not music?"

Lara couldn't explain it. She feared rejection...all of the what-ifs...

"It was my thoughts..." she finally admitted, biting her lip. "My feelings..." Her blue-violet eyes told the truth.

"Your thoughts..._your_ raw emotion. No wonder there was such passion in it..." He seemed focused on just the musical aspect of it, when his mind raced to recall her exact words.

_So tell me just one thing-_

_Why do you seem _

_To be immune _

_to the charm of this thing,_

_Which happens to be my smile?_

_Why does your soul not come to me,_

_Come to me at long last?_

Those were them...

Erik's eyes widened. "You sang for him, Ange?"

"I did not. I sang...I-I sang for you..." Her voice was shaky, and she turned her face away before she even finished speaking.

At this, Erik swallowed and fled through the mirror to the house on the lake.

Sang for_ him_?

* * *

Lara closed her eyes. She had told the truth, her conscience was clear...

But why did it feel so...

She didn't even know the word for the feeling.

_"Beautiful creature of darkness..."_ she sang to herself.

_"What kind of life have you known? _

_God give me courage to show you..._

_you are not alone!"_

* * *

Hints of song reached his ears. Christine's song. But he wouldn't go. No one had ever cared for him, and now, Angelina did. But the words were harmless, right? A petty emotion to soon vanish! They couldn't mean anything more. It was like how every girl had had a love for the Vicomte, Erik told himself. When he left, it was all okay.

But Erik knew he had to continue to teach her; her voice was unusual and could be great, under his teaching and guidance.

* * *

She sighed.

Well...he was gone...she could...

She picked up where she'd left off this morning on the song her dad used to sing with her, holding the first note for a moment.

_"So...bye bye, _

_Miss American Pie..._

_drove my Chevy _

_to the levee _

_but the levee was dry. _

_And those good old boys _

_were drinkin' whiskey and rye, singin':_

_This'll be the day that I die. _

_This'll be the day that I die!"_

Then Lara laughed. So she did sound drunk. She wasn't, of course.

Another song came, one she hadn't really thought about singing...

_"You are my angel of music, _

_come to me, angel of music!"_

_He won't,_ she thought, _he won't come back no matter what you sing! Give it up!_

But why was her heart telling her not to?

* * *

More singing, defined in her calling for him. _Him._

Why was it so hard for him to accept?

Shaking his head, the Phantom sat down and began to compose music, if only to drown out her voice and his thoughts.

* * *

She sighed, it wasn't working.

Lara then decided to sing loudly, to drown herself in her own thoughts and her voice...for herself...

_"L'Amour est un oiseau rebelle _

_Que nul ne peut apprivoiser_

_Et cest bien en vain qu'on l'appelle,_

_Sil lui convient de refuser. _

_Rien ny fait, menace ou prière, _

_Lun parle bien, l'autre se tait; _

_Et cest l'autre que je préfère _

_Il na rien dit; mais il me plait." _

_

* * *

_

And Erik played the organ despondently, writing down the notes for the new opera. For Lara.

* * *

Lara stopped singing, upon hearing the organ begin in the distance.

"And why do such fitting songs come to my mind?" she wondered aloud. This time she sang in English, with much more consistent, passionate Spanish flare...

* * *

The melody of the other song began to creep into his music, and he pounded the keys in frustration. Erik pushed himself away from the organ and paced, then stormed up to the mirror door.

Not hearing the commotion behind her mirror, Lara continued to sing, thoughts finally drowned out. It'd always been hard to sing a song in French, being Spanish...but somehow...when she concentrated enough on it...

She was singing again...Erik sighed. He would ignore her, he'd have to ignore her. After all, he only could care for his Christine, who was gone. Why hadn't he died from grief? Heaven knew his life was spent grieving. He couldn't come from it so soon.

But still, he stood, entranced at the mirror by this new voice. Not Christine's.

And then she quit singing Habanera with a sigh, beginning to sing something else with a tender voice because Lara was sure he'd left...

_"Child of the wilderness..._

_born into emptiness, _

_learn to be lonely. _

_Learn to find your way in darkness! _

_Who will be there for you? _

_Comfort and care for you? _

_Learn to be lonely!"_

She sat down on her bed, leaning against the bedframe and clutching a pillow as she continued the song.

It reached Erik's ears. If she thought she was alone, why did those words mirror what he needed so perfectly? Must've been from the future play of his wretched ordeal.

But he didn't hate her for singing it. Her lovely voice simply sang the truth, and Erik couldn't move for fear of losing that song...it would help him more than anything...

_"Learn to be your one companion..._

_never dreamed out in the world, _

_there are arms to hold you. _

_You've always known _

_your heart was on its own! _

_So laugh in your loneliness, _

_child of the wilderness..._

_learn to be lonely!"_

She sang with feeling, still not aware that Erik was watching.

_"Learn how to love _

_life that is lived...alone..." _

Lara could almost cry. It was such a sad song...

_"Learn to be lonely..._

_life can be lived, _

_life can be loved..._

_alone."_

Then she shook her head. "No one deserves to be the subject of such a song..." Lara told herself finally. "Not me, not...not him...never..." She leaned against the pillow with a sigh.

"Never?" His voice asked her, the song having ended. He knew he couldn't deny the truth it held. Yet who could give him such truth to live by? The questions...all unanswered. But perhaps...no. Could Angelina help him understand?

She looked up. "You heard?" Lara then shook her head, as if snapping out of a trance. "Never," she confirmed.

"Mon Petit Ange de Musique...I notice everything." He answered, walking carefully through the mirror.

"Never?" Erik came closer, hand slowly reaching out to graze her cheek, unmarked and beautiful, so unlike his own. "Never?"

She looked into his eyes, shaking her head gently. "Never," Lara answered again. "Not at all."

"Why?" His own eyes held hers, almost daring her to look away, to not answer. This was the only thing that could truly help him now...the honest truth as seen from someone else's eyes.

But Lara didn't look away. She only looked deeper into his eyes, as if trying to see the soul inside. "I think everyone deserves to be loved, to have someone in their life that can be there for them."

"Everyone?" Her voice was captivating, not only in song but in music. Did she mean this? Did she mean that, or was she just saying it? Did she think he was worthy of someone else's love?

"Even you," Lara said, as if she'd read his mind. "And I mean it, contrary to what you may be thinking."

Erik didn't say anything...only his hands reached out to take hers, pulling her to her feet. Then he led her, eyes still locked and by some remarkable feat, he managed to navigate the way to the lair walking backwards. They moved slowly, but the trip was over soon, and he pulled her, standing, into the boat.

Lara didn't ask what he was doing, but she knew, that somehow, she'd brought him from his grief, his wilderness...she only looked into his eyes, trusting that everything he did had a reason.

She hadn't asked, hadn't considered he might be trying to harm her. Her utter faith in him made him inhale sharply.

And, in a very un-characteristic gesture, he awkwardly pulled her to him. His arms wrapped about her in an odd embrace.

The hug made Lara inhale sharply herself, but she let it happen, somehow feeling much better inside...

She'd done it, she'd changed the past.

Suddenly, she felt that her life, back in the future, it didn't matter. Lara thought now that this life was where she should have been all along.

But all that mattered at the moment to her was that she was here. And she was doing something right for once.

Erik reached his hands to stroke her hair, gently. He'd never been able to do this to any other. Never been able to reach Christine, to allow her to fully open up such as Angelina did.

"Angelina, Mon Ange..." his mouth whispered into her ear. "Mon Ange de Musica..."

"I'm here," she said quietly. "I promise, I'm not going to leave you."

He nearly gasped again. Did she mean it? Would she not leave, not betray him as Christine had? He dared not ask anything more...he couldn't lose her. So he clung to her, standing in the boat, which had drifted towards the house, and stroking her hair, murmuring continuous "Mon Ange...Angelina," sayings to her.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera, just the very interesting storyline. Which I now share with my lovely co author Ivy. Without whom...well...our Erik would not be as awesome and mysterious as he is!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Back in Lara and Lexi's dressing room, the mirror, somehow, swung shut over the light back where it was before anyone entered the room.

* * *

"Jack! Did you see them?" the director, Mona Spencer, demanded of her Phantom after he returned from his search of the theatre. 

"No ma'am."

"Who saw them last night after rehearsals?"

No one but Jack Radcliffe volunteered. "I saw Frank and Lara walking down the hall and walk into the hers and Lexi's dressing room about 8:45."

"Anyone else? No one saw them afterward?"

No one said a word.

"Did you call each of their apartments?"

Actors and actresses who were friends with the three nodded, all saying they couldn't get an answer.

"And there's no way that they could have left that dressing room without anyone knowing?"

Jack shook his head. "Those windows are nailed shut."

Mona sighed. "Somebody get the police on the phone. Tell them that it's been 24 hours since we last saw Lara Parker, Frank Hopkins, and Lexi Jackson. I think we have ourselves a missing persons case..."

A stage manager went off on the task.

She closed her eyes, looking as if she could almost, rare though it was, cry.

Jack quickly got a chair for her, making her sit down. "What's wrong?"

"I couldn't live with myself if something bad happened to Lara. I've raised her since she was 6 after her parents were killed. The poor child barely remembers her parents! What if she's dead, too? I-"

Jack put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "The police will find them. Don't you worry."

"I hope so..." the whisper came from Mona's lips. "Come back to me...Lara..."

* * *

And as he whispered in her ear, Lara kept assuring him that she wouldn't leave, promising not to as she tried not to cry tears of joy for his freedom. 

There was nothing in her old life for her. She wouldn't go back to it if they found a way no matter how much they begged.

He wouldn't let go...he couldn't let go. As the boat finally docked at the other end, he stumbled backwards. He wouldn't let go...he couldn't let go. Erik pulled her with him as he fumbled over the steps leading to Christine's old room. Angelina's now. And he lay her there, softly stroking her hair and every now and then, his fingers alighted on her face. "Mon Ange..." he whispered quietly, over and over.

Lara lay there, watching him, never looking away. She said nothing, only moving closer to him to bring the feeling that she was safe back.

He kneeled by her side, gloved hands clutching at hers and his head resting near her own.

"Mon Ange..." The words were like a prayer, then a sob, as the idea that he could be loved settled in.

Lara could almost cry for sure now. But one thing, one question...it was the only thing that still needed answering...

"I love you..." she tested, seeing how it felt to say the words to him. Then she said it again, much more confidently. "I love you." It wasn't a question, it was a declaration.

"Mon Ange...je te'aime."

More than she would ever know. She had saved him, from this dismal existence.

"Mon Ange...je te'aime."

Lara closed her eyes, the words having never sounded better being said to her than when he did. She freed one of her hands from his grasps, stroking his unmasked cheek gently. "I love you, too..." A tear rolled down her own cheek, the words a promise. "Forever and for always."

"Do not cry, Mon Ange..." In a sudden, decisive moment, he smiled and a hand pulled hers from his cheek. Then, he leaned forward and met her lips with his own.

The feeling made Lara feel as if she could hear the angels singing now, in happiness for them!

But she was lost in the moment, returning the kiss with all the love she felt for the man in front of her...

He pulled away, uncertain now.

"Mon Ange...sleep. Je te'aime." Heplaced a blanket over her, brushed hair from her face in a tender gesture, kissed her forehead, and was gone.

After lying still for a moment, Lara fell into a deep sleep, wondering what exactly would happen the next day...

* * *

He rushed to the organ, writing down music flying from his fingers. A new song...for her. His angel. Angelina. 

Erik smiled at the thought of her. It hadn't been a forced choice, like with Christine. She had chosen him, returned his kiss as though she, too, needed comfort.

* * *

Not aware of the music, few hours passed until Lara began to toss and turn in her sleep, a worried moan escaping her lips, turning into louder shouts of 'No! Don't!'

* * *

Noise reached his ears...cries, pleas for help, almost. Eyes wide in fright that Frank could've found her, gotten to her, he jumped back from his organ. Quickly he located his punjab lasso, tightening one end around his wrist to ensure it still worked nicely. Loosening it from the cloth-covered wrist, Erik smiled the smile of a near lunatic. To the person who could've known, Lara was the thing keeping him sane. 

Erik held the lasso behind his back as he stealthily entered the room. No one but his Angelina. He went to her side, kneeling again. His hand covered her mouth and he made shushing sounds.

"Mon Ange...Mon Ange, awaken. Are you alright?"

Her eyes went wide, and ready to scream, but she calmed when she her vision cleared and saw that Erik was in front of her. Lara took deep breaths, though they were shaky, nodding. "Mmmmhmmmm," she answered, closing her eyes and holding back tears.

"What was it, Mon Ange?" Erik's genuine concern shone in his eyes.

"That horrible night...the night...oh, it was that night that man came after my family...and my parents...and he was about to kill me...oh..." Lara didn't try to stop from crying this time, sitting up and drawing her knees close to her. It was awful, why was she dreaming of this again? Yet another night that she had to suffer it...

But at least this time someone was here to comfort her, tell her she'd be all right...that she was safe...

"My " He wrapped the blanket around her shivering frame, leading her out to the organ. "Why not play something?"

"Me?" Lara asked, looking at him quizzically. "Well..."

She took a seat on the bench, fingers lightly touching the keys for a moment, as she thought through her vast knowledge of songs.

Then she remembered, wanting to think happier thoughts, she began to play her father's favorite song, 'American Pie', not singing but only losing herself in the music. It sounded strange on an organ, yes, but it would do.

He listened, taking the moment to replace the punjab. He did not want to frighten her. Somehow, the song wasn't like the others she sang. It had real depth. As he let her play, he slipped on his cape and silently crept into the boat. He had a calling. It was time to speak to the new patron. Perhaps, he mused, Erik might pay a visit to the Chorus girls as well. It had been a while since he had frightened them...

And while he was at it: why not announce to the Opera House that the Phantom had returned?

* * *

Lara didn't notice he'd gone, simply repeating the song over and over. 

She could even hear her father's deep voice, singing the song to her...she could almost see him putting her feet on top of his so they could dance together...

_

* * *

_

It took only a few moments for Erik to find where Frank was 'hiding'. "Oh, kindly Patron..."

The voice made Frank turn. But he couldn't see anyone. "Who's there?" he asked.

"A friend...who considers this opera house quite an investment of his. He expects his commands obeyed. And for my first: Leave Lara alone. The precious girl has no interest in you. Secondly: Go back to where you came from."

Frank's eyes narrowed. "Who are you to tell me to leave my girlfriend?" he asked, ignoring the second command.

"Why, Monsieur! Did I not say?" Erik inquired with amusement. "Indeed, I should've introduced myself. I am the Phantom of the Opera."

Frank's look wavered for a moment. "That can't be possible...she loves me! She wouldn't leave me!"

"Believe what you may. I know where she is. She is not with you, I see. But with another. Secondly: Return to where you came from. There is no need for you here," he said again.

Yet again Frank ignored the second command. "No..."

"Ah, but you see, you need to leave...Do you not fear for your life?"

"I fear for my girlfriend's life!" Frank said, angered.

The poor, confused boy..."Ah...but your former love is with another, and perfectly safe..."

"_Former?_" he asked, in total disbelief. "Who exactly is she with!"

"That...I cannot say..." Secret smile. Poor boy. "But you had best return. You know the way."

"I do not," Frank said, truthful.

"Simply the way you came," Erik told him. "Slide back the mirror door, Monsieur. Return to your future life..."

"I won't return without her," he snapped.

"I do believe you very well shall...she may not want to return," Erik shot back.

Frank snorted. "I doubt that."

"Doubt all you like. I know. Third and lastly: Monsieur...keep your hand at the level of your eyes..."

Erik departed, leaving poor Frank alone to think. He swiftly terrorized the ballet girls, dropping a sandbag nearby and then returning to the house on the lake. He was living again; the Opera Ghost was back.

* * *

Frank mouthed the Phantom's parting words. How dare he! 

But what if he already had her? In his grasps?

* * *

Lara hadn't even notice he'd left, when she turned around after finally finishing her song, he was there, smiling at her. 

"Beautiful..." Erik gazed at her, and wondered to himself if he was talking about the song or herself.

She smiled. "That was a great idea. Thank you..."

Lara had no clue what he'd just done...but in the morning...was she in for it...


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera, just the very interesting storyline. Which I now share with my lovely co author Ivy. Without whom...well...our Erik would not be as awesome and mysterious as he is!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Now, off to sleep with you, Mon Ange." Erik was almost scolding as he escorted her back to the room and let her be.

Lara let him shoo her away, smiling. She leaned up and kissed his unmasked forehead as he pulled the covers around her, looking up into his eyes.

"Goodnight, Mon Ange.." he whispered to the darkness as he extinguished the lights. He was tired himself, and found a place to relax. Tomorrow, what torture shall they find...

* * *

Lara woke the next morning to find herself in a bed that wasn't her own...

Worried for a moment, she looked around.

Then she sighed. The organ music floating softly in the air...she knew exactly where she was.

Half asleep, she got up, finding Erik sitting at the organ, fingers flying over the keys.

"Do you ever stop?" Lara asked, wrapping her arms around his neck with a yawn.

He murmured softly as he continued. "Never..it is all for you, Mon Ange."

Erik pulled his fingers from the keys to clasp her hands.

She leaned her head against his own. "Surely you find the time to pay attention to your students..."

"Only for you, Mon Ange." Then Erik somewhat sighed. "He wants to see you, again."

"Why would you care when I hardly don't?" Lara inquired, kissing his unmasked cheek. "Can't he wait?"

Then she remembered...

"Oh great, I said I'd go to dinner with him after the dress rehearsal..." Lara moaned. "He can wait," she said, in an almost pleading tone. "I am with you at the moment."

Erik turned to embrace her.

"Aw, if only, Mon Ange. He needs you. And...well...you'll know soon enough. For the moment, you are with me. Only for a few moments...then you will go to him, Ange."

She took a seat next to him. "Then let's make those moments last..." Lara leaned in and kissed him, slowly and savouringly.

He couldn't prevent the smile...

But soon, he pulled away. "Let us not keep him waiting, Mon Ange."

"Do I have to?" Lara moaned, but the look he gave her confirmed what she knew.

She sighed as he lead her to the boat, not especially wanting to leave. But she knew he'd be there, watching her at rehearsals...

What if he hurt the Prima Donna, though? Scared her away?

As he helped her into the boat, Lara didn't want to think of it.

"Mon Ange...by tonight, my presence will no longer be a secret. You must not know of me until I appear to you..."

She nodded, worry showing through at what he might do..."All right..."

"Mon Ange...what do you wish? You are thinking of something...perhaps I can help," Erik volunteered.

Lara shook her head with a smile. "No, I don't think so...I was only thinking of how I wish I didn't have to wear such a costume, for Hannibal..." She tried not to laugh. "It gets so cold..." Which was true of what she was thinking right this moment...

He chuckled lightly. "Mon Ange, when you dance and sing you will not be cold. Pour into it your soul's warmth. Believe me, you will not be cold." Erik's hand brushed her cheek as they docked across the lake.

Lara smiled. "I will try...maybe knowing that you are watching will help..." Of course, knowing that Frank was watching would not...

"Now, go, Mon Ange! He'll be waiting..I'll be watching." Oh, would he. Frank would not have the opportunity. All Erik could hope for was that the boy had minded his warning.

"Do tell him that he ought to keep his hand at the level of his eyes."

Lara turned around at this. "No...you can't...I'll tell him to leave myself! Please, don't kill him..." she begged.

"No no...Mon Ange!" Erik pulled her close to him again. "I would not kill him...it is merely a warning...should he attempt to harm you, take you away...Mon Ange, I would not kill." Without reason. But she need not know of why he would. Erik didn't want to alarm her.

Lara nodded, biting her lip. "I believe you..." How could she not, the way he told her by holding her close and assuring her, as if it pained him to see her upset?

She didn't especially like that idea, of him killing anyone for her...but she would not argue for the moment...

"Now, please, Mon Ange. Go..I have visits to make."

He smiled, then helped her from the boat. Erik then turned it and returned to his desk, writing out a letter to the managers, Frank, Madame Giry, and Lara's little friend...

* * *

Lara changed into her outfit, and was not surprised by Frank's all too familiar knock at her door.

"Lara! You're all right!" He hugged her.

"Of course I'm all right, you great big lug, did you think I'd be dead!"

Frank looked at her a moment. "No. Never in my wildest dreams...can I walk with you to rehearsals?"

"Sure," she said politely.

They walked, arm in arm, down the hall.

"I'll be watching from the audience, love," he said, kissing her cheek.

"All right..."

He left to take his seat.

"Well if it isn't a miracle!" Madame Giry exclaimed.

She turned. "What would be this miracle?"

"You, on time for rehearsals for once! It is amazing!"

Lara laughed, joining Lexi in doing their warm-up stretches...

* * *

Ah...he wasn't going to tell her of the encounter last night...the better for his plans. He didn't want his angel knowing he had already visited Frank. But then...she hadn't relayed his message, which delayed things some. It would all work out...

Erik rubbed his eyes as he moved towards Box Five. He sat, eagerly watching as Lara began to warm up, and waited for rehearsals to begin.

* * *

"All right, everyone is here for once I see?" Madame Giry said, eyes darting around.

Lara knew the comment was directed at her, and she looked down, avoiding the gaze.

"On stage with you all! Now! Veet!"

Lexi gave Lara a look, but Lara shrugged in reply. They'd been at rehearsals for the whole week, how could they mess up now?

So they began their dance as the orchestra started playing, Lara having to resist the temptation to look over into the orchestra pit to see the instruments as they whirled by the edge...she could sneak a look later...

* * *

Erik's eyes were caught by Lara's twirling frame. She was graceful, but could always improve. But that was Madame Giry's part of the job.

He only had to wait now...

The second, newly installed chandelier swayed dangerously, reminding them all of that night and subtly acknowledging his presence, so long gone.

A prop anchor fell at the feet of the resident prima donna, who couldn't sing at all...who would guess that she wasn't related to Carlotta?

The Prima Donna pretended to faint into the arms of the nearest strong man, making a big deal of it.

"And she's not related to Carlotta?" Lara asked Lexi, who shook her head.

"Madame, are you quite all right?" Andre asked, Firimin barking orders at the others to back off of her.

"Quite all right?" the Italian demanded. "_Quite all right! _Two years ago, I came here and these things were 'appening. They stopped for a while, but yet they start up again when you promised they wouldn't! Don't tell me that these things 'appen, they wouldn't if you had worked harder to stop them! I leave for Italy this evening, this is it!" Immediately she started barking out orders to her entourage, who scattered.

"What are we going to do now?" Firmin moaned, hand moving to massage his head.

Madame Giry looked up. By some miracle she had been standing next to Lara and Lexi. "Let Lara Parker sing for you, monsieurs. She has been well taught," she said, as if by some blind duty.

Erik's gloved hand hid his smile...dear, _dear _Madame Giry...always knowing precisely what he asked of her...she would be rewarded.

Lara looked to her in surprise. How did she know?

"Tell him," Madame Giry whispered into her ear, "that I do hear and see things...not nearly like he does, but I do."

Lara nodded.

"And may I remind you," Madame Giry added to the managers, "that you had a Prima Donna in Miss Daae."

"Come," Andre said to Lara, who shyly stepped forward. "Come on, then, please sing for us. Don't be shy."

"Yet again, Andre, this does nothing for my nerves," Firimin said testily.

"From the beginning of the aria then, mam'selle," the conductor requested, giving the orchestra a measure before they came in.

_Chin up, shoulders straight, pour your soul into the music..._Lara told herself, imagining Erik positioning her chin and moving her shoulders, the effect actually making the things take place.

_"Think of me, _

_think of me fondly, _

_when we've said goodbye!" _she began.

_"Remember me, _

_once in a while, _

_please promise me you'll try! _

_Then you'll find _

_that once again you long _

_to take your heart _

_back and be free, _

_if you ever find a moment, _

_spare a thought for me..."_

Although he would've preferred her voice in something that would spotlight it more, Erik leaned back to listen to the melody.

_"We never said _

_our love was evergreen, _

_or as unchanging as the sea, _

_but if you can still remember, _

_stop and think of me. _

_Think of all the things _

_we've shared and seen. _

_Don't think about the way _

_things might have been!"_

Her voice quieted but became more excited with the orchestra.

_"Think of me, _

_think of me waking _

_silent and resigned! _

_Imagine me, _

_trying too hard to _

_put you from my mind! _

_Recall those days, _

_look back on all those times, _

_think of the things we'll never do! _

_There will never be a day when _

_I won't think of you!"_

The orchestra soared, and people in the rafters that worked behind the scenes came to the edge of the catwalks, leaning over and admiring the much more beautiful voice.

Frank was amazed, himself. He hadn't thought her voice could improve! He couldn't help himself...

"Can it be, can it be Lara?" he sang to himself, and then clapped. "Bravo!"

Pride welled inside Erik, for his Angel was coming into her own. She'd not need him much longer...

But she had said she'd never leave. And that boy...Erik wanted to laugh out of pity for the poor man. Didn't he know Lara cared naught for him?

_"Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade, they have their season, so do we-"_

Lara felt as if these would be fitting parting words for herself and Frank, but didn't have much time to think of that.

_"-but please promise me that sometimes, _

_you will think-"_

She vocalized as she'd been taught, the notes like a merry-go-round in her mind as she sang them...

_"-of me!"_

Ha! There was no strain, no reaching...just ease in her voice as it went higher and lower in the scale, then jumped octaves! Oh, his angel, his angel had done it! Erik couldn't be more proud of her...

By the end, the managers were staring in awe at her, her voice a major improvement on what they'd been used to the past couple of years.

Madame Giry only smiled, knowing that he would be proud of his student, another thrust into the spotlight where she belonged.

The ballet girls all were amazed, having not known that their friend was so talented...

And Lara only stood there humbly as the managers barked out orders for people to get her costumes, and told her how they wished she'd been here two years ago, every few moments briefly glancing up to where she knew Erik would be watching with sincere gratitude.

_

* * *

_

Erik had turned to leave the box, a red rose with a letter left on his seat for Madame Giry to receive. At that, Erik had vanished into the corridors, winding through the catacombs to his house and organ. Ah...music. Now was the time it needed to be brought forth...

* * *

She was sure, now, that he knew she knew he was back. So, curious, Madame Giry climbed to Box Five, to find a letter and rose left for her.

She picked up the rose, but then slid her finger underneath the flap of the envelope and removing the letter...

_My Dear Madame Giry,_

_May I thank you for your impeccable timing, you always know so well. Thank you, once more. I shall leave you further instructions, but I trust your judgement. Please do tell the managers the Opera Ghost has returned, and help Mademoiselles Lara and Lexi, for I do not know if they are quite used to it here. Tell Lara the Angel saw, and I leave her dancing tutorials in your hands. Lexi needs time to grow and come into her own...help her, for I think she could be as great as your little Giry, who is now touring with the ballet. _

_Until further, I remain, your humble servant.._

_O.G._

Madame Giry slipped the letter into her pocket, as well as the rose...

She walked back down to the area backstage, placing both in a secure place in her own room, then returning to her ballet chorus.

"Mademoiselle Parker, would you come here, please?" she interrupted, and Lara obliged.

"A message for you," she whispered, leaning closer to her ear. "Your Angel saw. I trust you know what I mean."

Lara nodded, a thrilled look on her face. "Was he proud?"

Of that she wasn't sure, but she could guess. "I would think so. Off with you, you have much work to do..."

Lara ran back off, being taught everything she needed to know, an excited feeling consuming her mind...

* * *

Frank returned to his room, briefly to get the flowers he'd gotten for Lara, to find a letter on his dresser...

Anger from last night coming back, he tore the seal open, slipping the letter out...

_Kindly Patron-_

_I don't think you'll be needing those...she has an admirer already. After our little chat last night, I am quite astounded you didn't run. May I compliment you on your unfailing courage? Brava..._

_She will be fine...the Angel of Music has her under his wing. Do not attempt to see her too often..her rare welcome to you will be worn out._

_Keep your hand at the level of your eye, monsieur..._

_Your Humble Servant,_

_O.G._

Frank scowled at the letter, throwing it aside with anger.

_"I don't think you'll be needing those, she has an admirer already!"_ Frank asked aloud. "We shall see about that!"

He took a deep breath, not wanting Lara to know anything was going on. Frank walked down the hall to her room to wait on her.

* * *

Rehearsals ended, to everyone's relief. Lara hadn't thought being a Prima Donna was so much work, though she hardly thought that it was worth stomping around all the time.

* * *

Lexi returned to her own room, finding a letter on her pillow. She tried not to look scared as she opened it...

_Dear Mademoiselle Lexi,_

_May I compliment you on your dancing? Your grace and technique are flawless. Consider training a bit harder..Madame Giry would be pleased. _

_I know how you fell into this time, and should you wish to return to yours, simply speak to the kindly patron, Frank. He knows. And, might I add, mention that he should keep his hand at the level of his eyes..._

_Continue training, and become great. You have the gift of dance, young one. _

_Your humble servant,_

_O.G._

The 'hand at the level of his eyes' thing made Lexi, strange enough, laugh. She'd probably be the only one who would mention it.

He knew how to get back, though? What the hell was he waiting for?

But Lexi had the growing feeling the Lara liked being here, and she'd already told herself she'd go back when everyone else did...maybe she should speak with her...later.

* * *

"The new Prima Donna, I am but an admirer!" Frank said when she got in.

Lara smiled tiredly. She really didn't want to go...

"Are you still up for dinner?" Frank asked, hoping she wouldn't say no.

Time for her great acting abilities to kick in...

Lara yawned. "I think all I'm up for is collapsing on my bed..." she lied, which Frank didn't pick up on.

He hugged her, handing her a bouquet of flowers. "Then get some sleep, do not worry about me...a Prima Donna needs her rest." Frank gently kissed her lips, which she didn't return enthusiastically. "Love you."

"I love you, too." She wasn't enthusiastic about that either, and though Frank couldn't tell, she didn't mean it one bit.

He left, and once she was sure he was gone and out of earshot, she stood. "Angel of Music, hide no longer!" she sang out. "Enter at last, Master!"

"My dear, Mon Ange, do you think it does not hurt for me to see you kiss another?" Erik came forward, offering her a rose with a black ribbon about it. All the thorns were gone...

She took it with a smile and smelled it, sighing. "Do you think it does not hurt for me to kiss another?" Lara asked him. "I did not want to..."

He caressed her hair. "Of course, Mon Ange.." He kissed her briefly.

Lara sighed, looking into his eyes. "It hurts every moment I let him believe I love him, when my heart really belongs to you...I belong to you, never forget that..."

He embraced her. "I could never forget it, Mon Ange.."

She smiled. "And neither could I. Might I stay with you this evening?"

"Again? He won't be wanting to see you?"

He didn't tell her about the late night meeting, or the letters..she would surely leave him then.

"No, you heard what I told him, did you not? He won't be coming back," Lara answered.

"Then yes, Mon Ange...Mon Ange...you may stay with me. I love you, Mon Ange..." He pressed his lips gratefully to her forehead.

Lara beamed. "I love you, too..." Then she giggled. "Do you think that if you don't shower me in affection I'll leave?"

"Yes, Mon Ange...I fear you'll leave...back to your time..." Erik held her closer, attempting a fake smile behind his very real fear.

"There is nothing there for me now. My life is here. With you, with the Opera House..." Lara assured him, not sensing his fear. "I promise, my love for you keeps me here..."

"Ah, Mon Ange...Mon Ange...I love you." His hands stroked her hair, and he kissed her again. "You will come tonight."

Lara closed her eyes, nodding. "Gladly," she said.

"Until then, Mon Ange..."

He went quickly, back to Frank's watching area.

* * *

She sighed, falling back onto her bed, the rose still in her hand.

* * *

Lexi knocked on Frank's door that night, not aware anyone was watching...

"Can I talk to you?" she asked, and he let her in.

"You know how to get back. And don't lie to me. Why not leave?" Lexi asked.

Frank bit his lip. "I'm not going to leave without Lara."

"I don't think she wants to leave, Frank. She's living a dream, here. Do you really think she will?"

"Then I won't, either."

Lexi frowned. "Have you ever given thought to the fact that you're starting to annoy her?"

Frank ignored the jab. "As long as she stays here, I stay."

Lexi raised an eyebrow. "Hand at the level of your eyes monsieur," she taunted, walking out the door.

Frank pounded a wall in anger.

Erik was rather pleased. Lexi was loyal enough to whoever O.G. was, and Frank was clearly infuriated.

So he followed her out, through the inner workings of the Opera House.

Lexi returned to her bedroom, quite pleased with herself. Back in the future, she had had to come up with reasons to taunt Frank, to make fun of the fact that he didn't deserve Lara. Now, this O.G. was helping her, making her job effortless.

It wasn't that much of a job, sure, but it was a duty nevertheless.

She wanted to go back, really she did, but she certainly didn't want to go back alone.

"Mademoiselle?" Erik called out to her. "May I compliment you on your amazing performance and fulfillment of my wishes?"


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera, just the very interesting storyline. Which I now share with my lovely co author Ivy. Without whom...well...our Erik would not be as awesome and mysterious as he is!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Lexi looked up, confused. "Are you the one to whom I owe said performance?" she asked charmingly.

"If you owe it to the Opera Ghost." Erik retorted, just as torturously.

"Oh, I do!" Lexi proclaimed. "Frank just can't see it...Lara doesn't love him...he'd best follow that warning...I think you're the only one who sees the truth the most. You truly are the eyes and ears of this Opera House."

"I notice everything. Your dancing was flawless, Mademoiselle." She really did understand. He must tell Lara how he liked her friend...she was rather...helpful.

She smiled at the compliment. "It must be true, coming from you, kind sir."

"But it is...very true," Erik said kindly.

She blushed at the second compliment. "If there is anything you would have me do, just say so. Annoying Frank because he doesn't deserve Lara is the highlight of my life, after singing and dancing. She deserves a lot better. She deserves someone who shares her love of music..."

"She's found someone who shares her love of music. I know the way back, if Frank will not say, and I know you wish to know."

Erik didn't mention that the someone happened to be himself.

Lexi sighed. "I do, but I do not wish to return alone. I know Lara's going to stay if she's found someone. I'm glad to hear it, wish I knew who the guy was...he has to be wonderful..." She shook her head. "He won't say. He refuses to leave without her. The conceited idiot. Someone has to make him see, she doesn't want to leave!"

Then she fell back onto her bed. "I think that it will take her to make him see that."

"I think so as well," Erik agreed. "Perhaps, if you ask her, she will show you her love. Perhaps then you will understand. I only wish I could help you, but since you do not wish to return alone..." His voice trailed off.

"It would look suspicious, I don't know how to explain..." Lexi admitted. "Perhaps she would show him to me. I'm sure, if you think he's much more deserving of her, he's very charming..."

"T'would prove interesting. Though she might be possessive..." He mused. "I thank you for that. If you would, continue to drop that phrase every now and then. Make him quite annoyed."

"It would be my pleasure, monsieur," Lexi said gratefully. "But Lara? Possessive? Nah, never...Frank, maybe. Never Lara. She's the sweetest person you'll ever meet."

"Her Angel knows of her kindness, I'm sure...simply ask. And, I bid you goodnight, Madame." Lexi was so unknowing right now, bless her.

If only the Opera Ghost had more ways for her to torture Frank! Drat, back to coming up with more ways...

But, she decided, she would cough it or murmur it whenever he passed...yes...he wouldn't do anything while Lara was nearby...

Erik flew back to the lair, wondering if his angel was already there. He had to make everything perfect for her arrival...he wanted her to be stunned.

Lara, however, was not already there. She was nearly asleep while she waited for her angel to come back to her...

Erik had fixed the violin strings, and set it up for the song later that night. He owed it to her.

Then, he went back to her dressing room.

_"Softly...deftly..music shall caress you..." _

He sang, entering cautiously to sit at her side.

Lara's eyes, heavy though they were, opened. Then she smiled. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't come back for me."

"I'll always come for you, Mon Ange.." He pulled her to him, kissing her softly. "Will you come?"

"But of course!" Lara said, much more happy now that he'd come back.

"Come, then, Mon Ange." Erik stood, offering her his hand.

She took it gracefully, quickly slipping her feet into her shoes she wore around her dressing room.

He led her slowly down the passages, reveling in the feel of her hand in his. Even the simplest touches made his heart accelerate, and he thought he'd die when she kissed him.

Lara couldn't help but watch Erik admiringly as they walked down the corridors to his home. He treated her so well, so much better than anyone she'd ever known. He made her feel like she was a princess, a rare flower who could become extinct if not taken care of correctly...

Carefully the pair navigated the corridors until they reached the boat. "Mon Ange, I have a surprise for you."

Lara looked excited. "A surprise! For me? You didn't have to...oh, but I absolutely love surprises!"

Erik smiled. She was so genuine, so real. So amazing and so willing. He didn't have to try harder than before to make her love him...she did it out of her own heart.

"Are you just going to make me stand here and wait and enjoy my suspense?" Lara jokingly asked.

"Yes," he joked weakly, unused to the idea of it as he pulled her into the boat. The candelabras rose and he rembered his words...'_Condemnantion, every time_.' But not this time.

Lara still felt a magical feeling every time the candleabras rose, it was amazing...it was even more magical just to be here, and not on a stage with her childhood friend pretending to be Christine...

Erik docked the boat, pulling her out with grace and showing her the violin he'd gotten for her. "I have one too. I don't know if you know how...but I can teach you. It's for you..." He moved aside, revealing the black velvet lining of the inside and showing her the finely crafted violin. Inside the case was a rose and note. And, as if he could not watch her read the note, he went and played the melody to their song on his own violin.

Lara's jaw dropped. It was beautiful...

"I don't know how, I'd love for you to teach me..." she murmured as she pulled out the note...

She was looking at it, Erik knew.

The last part of their song was written on it, and a bit more.

_'A token of my love. You were brilliant this morning, and you always are. I love you so much, please never leave me alone in this solitude. Mon Ange, you are my world.'_

Lara smiled her brilliant smile, truly touched. She'd been told that so many times, the only time she'd really ever heard that she was someone's world and knew it was true was when her dad had said it...but it felt much different, coming from him...

She was so happy, she began to sing a rendition of the song that had freed him..."_Child of the wilderness...born into emptiness_..." she began, skipping the next two verses. "_I will be there for you, comfort and care for you_..."

Erik came back into the general area. She was singing that song, and had changed the words. "Mon Ange..." he whispered. It was so beautiful.

"_You never knew, out in the world...that there were arms to hold you," _she changed the lyrics again. "_You always thought...you heart was on its own!"_ Lara turned around to him. "And you were wrong," she said quietly.

"Oh, Mon Ange! I was wrong, horribly wrong!" He hugged her again, pulling her close and kissing her soundly, emotion overcoming the poor, once unhappy Erik. Now, he had Angelina, and he cared for her so. And she cared for him; by choice, in love!

Lara returned the kiss, practically walking on air.

"I love you too, Erik," she finally said, smiling up at him, as he was at least a good three inches taller than she was.

He loved her, oh, how he loved her! "Mon Ange..." He murmured, not able to say anything more.

"You've done so much for me..." Lara whispered to him, snuggling as close as she could in his arms. "And you treat me so well...I couldn't ask anything more of you..."

"I've done far less in sight of your changes in myself..." She had changed him; Erik knew that. Although he wouldn't ever become something other than the Opera Ghost, he had been changed.

Lara knew that what he said was true, she couldn't deny it. "And this is why I'd like to stay. Because I've seen the man inside you, behind the mask. I know the person you really are..."

"Oh, Mon Ange.." She had seen Erik as he really was? "Would you like to see?" He gestured to his mask.

"Only if you wish. But I won't look away, I promise," Lara said, unflinching.

Erik breathed deep, steadying himself as he pulled the mask from his face."The face of a monster, Mademoiselle. Shall I escort you to Frank's arms, once more?"

He regretted it now; how Erik regretted it. It was over, she would surely leave him...

She never looked away, and didn't even seem scared. Lara only looked straight into his eyes. "Why? Because of your face? Oh Erik," she said, shaking her head. "I love you, I don't see a monster here...I see an amazing man..."

He didn't believe her. How could _anyone_ love a monster like himself? But one look into her eyes proved the Phantom wrong. It mattered naught to her. "Oh, Mon Ange!"

Lara smiled at him. "It'd take a whole lot more to make me want to throw myself into Frank's arms, trust me!"

This made him quirk up the corner of his mouth. "Dearest Ange...it's been a tiresome day. Do you wish to sleep now?"

"Would you sing something to me so that I might go to sleep with good dreams?" Lara asked sweetly.

"What would you wish me to sing?" _Anything for you, anything your heart desires, dear Ange! _Erik thought.

"What about our song?" Lara inquired. "I'll never forget it..."

Erik began, gently lifting her from her feet and carrying her to her room.

_"You're much too entrancing _

_for some small minds..."_

Lara smiled dreamily, leaning against him as he carried her and closing her eyes...

_"You send their hearts dancing..."_

He thought of himself, only cradling her closer and brushing hair from her eyes. Carefully he laid her down in the bed and pulled the blanket over her. Erik once again took up his position kneeling beside her bed, continuing his serenade.

She snuggled deeper into the covers, trying to stay awake and listen the best she could. Lara loved the song, she really did...

_"They've lost themselves..."_

Oh, Erik had. In her love for him, he was floating, falling...

He gently kissed her forehead, letting his voice grow softer to not overpower her dreaming state.

Lara's head drifted to the side, though she was still awake, wanting desperately to hear more of their song.

_"To keep, or shatter..."_

His angel loved him; she would always keep his heart. Never would she shatter it.

Erik would've spoken...he would've told her to sleep. But she had wanted him to sing, so he sang, for her.

Finally, as he came to the second part of their duet, where he sang again, Lara drifted off to sleep, only dreaming of the future in store for the two of them...

He scurried off when he was certain she was asleep, and this time, punjab in hand. Although he had promised her that he wouldn't kill Frank...

It was necessary, he thought, for the safety. Her own safety.

Lara, though, was fast asleep, lost in her good dreams...unknowing of what her angel was doing...

"Oh Kindly Patron?" Erik called, smirking in the darkness.

Frank's hand flew to his sword, his back turned to the direction the voice had come from. "Yes?" His hand, however, wasn't at the level of his eyes...yet...

"How are you, my friend?" Erik asked cordially, mocking sarcasm in his tone.

_Plotting ways to get us all the hell away from you..._Frank thought. "Splendid," he lied instead, hand ready to draw his sword and other to go to his eyes within a split-second...

"Ah, kind sir...did you enjoy the rehearsals today? They went rather well...your former lover shone with the beauty of music most do not possess!"

Frank ignored the jab. "Extremely. She's always amazed everyone with her voice. Of course, she's beautiful in many more ways..."

_Something you probably couldn't understand if you tried,_ Frank thought to himself, irritated.

"As many know...as she knows they know. She's come into her own, An-Lara, she was magnificent," Erik complimented. "Should you tell her the Opera Ghost praises her success and wishes her to continue? I have standards on which my opera house should be run. And on a second note...her little friend, Lexi, I believe? Do tell her the Opera Ghost remains most pleased with her flawless dancing and wonderful compliance to what others ask of her. I thank you greatly, Kindly Patron. Do you have anything you wish to ask of me?"

"Only one. Why are you so interested in Lara in general and getting me out of the picture?" Frank snarled.

"Nothing more needs to be said except for the good of the opera house. You prove to be an unwanted distraction for her," Erik answered quickly, just as angry, yet managing to control it. His hands tightened on the length of rope.

Frank's hand tightened around his sword, almost daring the Phantom to strike, he wouldn't succeed...


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera, just the very interesting storyline. Which I now share with my lovely co author Ivy. Without whom...well...our Erik would not be as awesome and mysterious as he is!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Monsieur, I would hate to harm you. Lara needs no distracting if she is to be the next resident soprano. I implore, I _command_ you to bid her farewell, return to your time. Hand at the level of your eyes, monsieur!"

Erik thought about draping the punjab through a watching area, just to see his face. But how Lara would then hate him...he decided against it, and went back to the lake.

* * *

"Never on your life, bud..." Frank muttered, grip releasing slowly on his sword's handle. "Not without my Lara."

* * *

Morning was fast approaching...

Erik entered the room in which Lara lay sleeping, if only to gaze at his angel's beautiful face. More beautiful...she cared naught about his own face.

Lara was still asleep, not knowing that someone was watching. A trace of a smile was on her face, and one could only wonder what she dreamed of...

His hand reached out, sliding feather-light across her soft cheek, and he gently sat down beside her on the bed.

Lara smiled even more, though she was still dreaming...

And then, her eyes slowly opened, and there Erik was. "Is it morning yet?" she asked with a yawn.

"Nearly, Mon Ange. Did I wake you?"

Erik smiled back at her. He hadn't intended to wake her...but if he had, at least he could hold her.

Her look gave it away. "Sort of. But my dream was over anyway..."

"I apologize, Mon Ange...I'll leave you to sleep..." Erik made as if to rise, stepping away from her awakened form.

"Don't go!" she said. "I was sort of hoping you'd stay with me..."

The Opera Ghost swung around to face her. "Mon Ange, surely. But you need your rest. The day will be hard, my primma donna."

Lara gave him her best sad look. "Only a few minutes couldn't hurt..."

"Mon Ange, if I were to sit with you for the few mintues you ask for, I would likely never leave." Erik looked at her, wondering about many things of the same nature.

"I will tell you to leave..."

She thought about that as she looked back into his eyes. Would she really? Doubtfully...

"I love you, Mon Ange. Never forget that...Mon Ange." He kissed her forehead softly, locking eyes and succumbing to her own powerful spell.

"I won't ever."

Erik's arms wrapped about her, holding her lithe body to his, still somewhat shocked she cared. "Oh, Mon Ange...Angelina."

She smiled. That look, she thought it wouldn't work on him...the thought made her want to laugh...

Her head drifted to the side, and her eyes closed. Lara was already tired.

He felt her body lose its awareness, slipping away once more. Erik didn't let her go...he decided he would when she completely danced into dreams again.

She tried to stay awake, and brought her head back up, to look into his eyes again.

Then with a smile, Lara let herself go to sleep, her body going limp in his arms.

He softly laid her down. His angel was sleeping peacefully, and he dared not wake her again. So he left her in the room, out to the organ where he wrote a new score.

* * *

Hours passed, and still Erik sat at his organ, working tirelessly at composing his new opera...

He hit a particularly hard note, sending the music flying through the air as he lost himself to his song. It was loud, the empty walls sending echoes that amplified the sound quite a bit. Cursing under his breath, the Phantom went to Angelina's room, certain she would wake any moment.

Lara had sat straight up at the sour note as the echo reached her room, it still ringing in her ears. It somewhat scared her.

But she sighed in relief when she saw Erik standing in the doorway. "Do you ever sleep?" she asked quietly, somewhat joking.

"Is that important to you, Ange?" Erik went to her, knowing the note was harsh and not very easy to endure.

"I apologize for waking you again."

Lara leaned back against the bedframe with a laugh. "It happens, that's all right. I've hit many a note to make one cringe..." She seemed to have a funny memory playing through her mind, because she laughed again. "_Very_ loudly, might I add."

"It's the second time. I apologize." He stepped forward as she continued speaking, thought better, and half smiled. "Mon Ange...you will hit many more in lessons."

She laughed even longer. "I apologize for the future notes that go sour, then," Lara said, biting her lip.

Erik chuckled.

"Shall I go? Or shall I spend with you those few minutes you previously requested?"

Lara met his question with a question of her own, pretending to pout. "Could you possibly spare those few minutes, for your student?"

"Ah," he said, amused, "the question is, do you desire the company of a hidden teacher?"

"No, monsieur, the question is, do I desire the company of a certain amazing musical genius?" Lara humored him. "And the answer, which seems obvious, is yes..."

"Barely a man, no less a monster, not nearly a genius." But he went to her, hand lovingly gliding across her face.

Lara covered his hand with her own, rubbing her face against it. "I thought I told you, you are no monster. You certainly are no ghost, and how would you explain your operas that you wrote? The songs you sing?"

"Luck...or inspiration." He brushed his lips against her fingers, lifting them to his face.

Lara shook her head, letting him guide her fingers. "I beg to differ. Will you be at rehearsals today?" she changed the subject. "Please, sit next to me, I won't disappear..."

"Not to him, not to your time...Mon Ange." He smiled and sat, nodding to answer her question.

"Yes. I must stay on these men to run this Opera House the way it should be!"

Lara pushed the silky covers off of herself, crawling over and taking a seat next to him, legs dangling over the side. "Never to him, certainly not back to my time..."

The Opera Ghost embraced her again, then kissed her softly. When he pulled away, he just gazed at her.

Lara had to look down within a minute, the gaze made her blush girlishly. "I love you, too..."

He chuckled again. "Mon Ange..." he said with a laugh. She was so appealing at times. His life was her mind, his heart hers to hold, his soul her song.

_No matter how much he denies it, _Lara thought, _he is a man. No monster could be so charming..._

"What about this...nevermind, Mon Ange." He was going to bring up the patron, oh, but her eyes! He couldn't stop this blissful intoxication, even if he had wanted to. So Erik kissed her again.

Lara was about to question what he had started to stay, but mentally smiled, allowing him to kiss her for a few moments before returning it...

The fire had been fed; Erik's passion deepened as did the kiss. He loved his angel...never would he release her to any circumstance...lest that circumstance be ready for immense horror.

Lara was once again floating and falling, as she had when she first heard him sing, but even more so...she'd never allowed herself to kiss someone so intensely, as much as her heart told her to go for it, not even Frank...

He released her from the ensnaring kiss, lacing his fingers through her hair and holding her close.

Lara took a breath, eyes still closed. That feeling, it was different from anything she'd ever experienced...her heart was racing, no, _soaring_, and she hadnt wished it to be over so soon...

"Wow..." a whisper escaped her lips, though she was unaware that it had...

He chuckled again. "Enjoyed that, Mon Ange?" His eyes glinted with something...playful mischief? The Opera Ghost, flirting? Never...

Her breath caught in her throat, realizing she'd spoken. "Well," Lara said, regaining her own playful humor, "I would have enjoyed _that _much more had it not ended so soon..."

"Oh?" He raised his brows, pressing his lips to hers firmly once more, prolonging it until he feared he would hurt her, maintaining the fiery passion

Lara looked down again when he pulled away, breathing deeply before she decided on something to say.

"Yeah, something like that, I think..." she murmured, not willing to admit the first time had pleased her well enough.

He laughed, grinning widely at her flustered innocence, planting feather-light kisses on her neck and hands.

"Now, Mon Ange, I think I'd best let you alone. You're quite flushed and rather...breathless?"

It was Lara's turn to laugh. "Lost in an addictive feeling is closest..."

"Addictive? I'd hardly use that word. I don't think there is a word," the Phantom murmured, shaking his head. It took a good deal of strength not to do that again, much as the dear man wished to satiate his desire.

"But there is a feeling...which I'm sure I'm not alone in knowing it..." she spoke wisely, as if she was able to read his mind...

"Insatiable desire and unconditional love? Want and hunger for another passionate flame?" he truthfully suggested.

Lara blushed furiously at this, suddenly finding something interesting on the floor to look at.

"Yeah, I think that's it..."

Thought that was it! Ha! Lara knew that was it! But she was playing along, flirting with him. He was so charming, so passionate, she was glad she wasn't standing up. Erik would have probably made her knees go weak...

"Ah, Mon Ange...all you need do is ask. I'll try my best to satisfy that...feeling." Erik pressed his lips to hers, and repeated previous..._performances_...

Could he make her any more light-headed?

Lara dared not to ask the question aloud, she knew he probably would find a way to...

All he wanted, all he desired...was to be loved. How could Christine had not seen that? Did she realize that, as she rode away on the boat with her lover? Much too late to turn and say that she wished to stay, to live a dream?

The thought had often crossed Lara's mind when they'd rehearsed the scene for the play, when she kissed Jack, always wishing she could improvise and do just that.

But now, now that she knew he was real, that the whole ordeal had happened, Lara was somewhat grateful that she hadn't. That she herself was able to be here with him, to be the one who lived the dream...

Finally, he released her.

"Now, Mon Ange...I think I should go. You need rest...I suppose."

She pretended to yawn. "Oh really? For what? You made me go back to sleep, remember?"

"Do not taunt me, Mon Ange. I may simply stay and make you swoon..." he threatened, although that was exactly what he wished to do.

She put a hand to her mouth, pretending to be offended. "Me? Taunt you? Now where would you get such an idea?"

"Mon Ange..." he said in a mock-scolding yet playful voice. "Keep your hand at the level of your eyes..."

He left her a moment to ponder the phrase before his hand swooped down to remove hers from her face as he swiftly enclosed her mouth with his.

Lara was not surprised this time, instead doing the surprising by kissing him with as much and maybe even more, if it was possible, passion, savouring every single moment...

Would he ever stop?

Lara wanted to hit herself for the thought. It wouldn't bother her if they spent the whole day here...

At her reaction, he deepened it again, and the two joined in unmeasurable passions.

When he pulled away, both were breathless. "And perhaps...perhaps you should beware of that as well..." He brushed his lips on hers carefully, warning her that she should be careful about those too.

"Oh, but I will be, monsieur!" Lara said, looking like a wide-eyed child for a moment. "Not that I could stop you if I wanted to," she added. "Or," she continued bravely, eying him with obvious delight, "you could stop yourself."

He looked at her.

"I marvel at how well you know me. I doubt either of us have a play in this." He kissed her forehead, closing his eyes with a smile. The moment was overwhelming. He had finally been able to accept her love, and return it with his passion. And she'd accepted that. Altogether, it was an amazing feeling.

"No matter how much I think it should, that doesn't frighten me..." Lara admitted. "It intrigues me...the fact that you would act such a way...but I like it."

"What is there to speculate? I'm simply mad with desire, with love, with unspoken passions..." He trailed off, kissing her fully with every reason he had no say.

Finally pulling away, he looked at her again. "Really, Mon Ange. You keep forcing me to love you!"

"Well don't kiss me like that again, maybe that'll help!" Lara exclaimed in response. "No, wait, I think that'd make it worse..."

He laughed. "I think it would.You know, either way, I can't win." Erik kissed her again.

"You can't? Aren't you getting to kiss me?" Lara asked. "Aren't you getting to satisfy that desire we both have?"

"Yes, Mon Ange. But never fully enough..." He smiled, holding her close. "Really now. You're quite lovely. But rehearsals start soon.."

"Somehow, and I'm venturing out on a limb here, I think you have a conscience..." Lara volunteered with humor.

"I may. I may not." As if to prove it, once again his lips hungrily pressed to hers. "I must stop this, or you'll never get back to the stage!"

"Or a split personality, your pick..." Lara said. Then, regretfully, she stood up, offering him her hand. "Come on, you know we have to..." She should talk...

Erik kissed her fingers as he took her hand. "Yes, Mon Ange..." He took on the look of a scolded child. "I understand. You do not love me enough!"

She gave him a frustrated sigh. "It's all I can do not to throw my arms around your neck! Do you want me to stay here with you or go to rehearsals?"

Neither of which she wouldn't mind.

He laughed. "Mon Ange...go. They need you...but after rehearsals..." The Opera Ghost bowed over her hand, kissing her knuckles. "You are mine."

"Ah, my dear Erik, I am yours even now...but I look forward to it..." Lara said, curtsying. "Would you escort me, please? I wouldn't want to get lost..."

Erik looked at her skeptically, knowing she knew the way. But he'd humor her...if only to spend these last moments with his Angelina.

"Most certainly..." He took her hand, leading her forward to the boat.

Lara heaved a sigh as she stepped into the boat first. "Being a Prima Donna must be a lot of work...but I hardly think that it's anything to stomp around and complain about..." she said, wanting to have some sort of conversation.

"That's how some go about it." He stepped in behind her, pushing off. "But surely you'll be worthy of it."

"Only if you think so...you're the one whose opinion matters, not them."

Then, she realized with a sinking feeling...

Frank. He'd be there. Of course he would.

How long did she have to continue the charade?

It would be a long while, she knew...

Lara sighed in a depressed way, not caring if Erik asked her why she had...


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera, just the very interesting storyline. Which I now share with my lovely co author Ivy. Without whom...well...our Erik would not be as awesome and mysterious as he is!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Mon Ange..." He had a feeling his effect was wearing off. Erik knew that that simply couldn't carry on. Stopping the boat briefly, he bent to kiss her.

"What was that all about?" Lara asked finally. "Not that that wasn't nice..."

"You have something on your mind..."

Should she tell him?

Lara spent moments debating it with herself, but then decided to. "I have to pretend to love him...but now I can hardly kiss him after...after that!" It made her giggle just thinking of it.

"Then don't kiss him," Erik suggested. "Tell him you're quite tired from rehearsals, find your way down to me, and we shall be happy. We have to be happy.."

Erik muttered something else, sounding suspiciously like 'Fop'.

"Oh Erik, of course! Of course, we are happy now!" she said, not catching the name he'd muttered. "I like the way you think..."

"I like the way you sing, care..." He straightened, steering the boat towards the other shore again.

"Well, if you're going to play it like that, I love the way you kiss..." she told him, sort of hoping it didn't result in a kiss.

Erik snorted slightly. "Mon Ange...don't tempt me. I've only just managed to restrain myself."

"Just making a statement, that's all..." Lara said, tone proclaiming her innocence.

"Be careful Mon Ange..." he warned playfully. "Level of your eyes."

"Yes sir," Lara said in an innocent, girlish voice. She mock-obediently raised her hand to the level of her eyes.

"Don't tempt me!" He smiled down at her as they docked, stepping out and offering her his hand.

"Okay, I will," she said nonchanlantly, kissing his cheek and taking an agonizingly slow amount of time to break away.

In her moment's hesitant actions, he whirled her closer and pressed her to him, lips meeting in ensaring passion again. When he broke the searing fire of the kiss, he grinned wryly. "I said not to tempt me."

"Did you honestly think I'd listen to you?" Lara asked, looking back into his eyes with an innocent gaze.

"Never." He brushed her lips lightly with his, taking her hand in both of his as they manuevered through the passages.

"Thought you wouldn't..." Lara murmured, trailing off as she watched him, smiling her enchanting smile at him when he looked back at her every so often.

All too soon they reached the mirror door. Another bout of want fulfilled before obedience, Erik decided. He kissed her soundly, releasing her to the mirror as he held away. He'd hold strong.

"Until tonight, monsieur," she said, curstying politely. "I'll miss you kissing me...like that..."

"Don't tempt me, Angelina!" he warned, knowing it'd be hard to resist much longer.

"Okay, I will," she said nonchalantly again as the mirror closed. Lara grabbed her outfit out of her wardrobe, stepping behind a screen and changing. She knew he was still watching, she could almost feel his eyes.

Erik wanted to take her in his arms, continue to hold her and to kiss her, to never let her go. Especially as she tempted him this way. He couldn't stand it. He shook his head, still feeling her mouth on his as he turned to the lair.

Lara hummed a song to herself, stepping out again, but not feeling his presence.

She smiled. He couldn't have stood it any longer...

Erik quickly fixed some thing in the lair, and straightened his mask from the earlier...performances.

Then, repressing a stupid-looking grin, he went to his box.

Lara was already hard at work, being taught more dance steps and songs...

Her friends in the ballet chorus watched, and even those on the catwalks couldn't help but watch the new Prima Donna. Her voice was...how could they put it..._much_ easier on the ears.

Erik surveyed smoothly, as he wished. The patron was the only thing in his way...he muttered something again, strangely sounding like previous talk.

"Miss Parker! Miss Parker!" Firimin interrupted, and Madame Giry sighed exasperatedly.

Lara looked to the managers. "Yes, Monsieur?"

"Please, enchant us again, lovely Prima Donna," Andre said courteously, "with the song from the third act."

Lara glanced to Madame Giry, who only shrugged, and the elder woman looked rather irritated.

"As my managers command me," she said, and the orchestra struck up 'Think of Me'.

So Lara began to sing, enchanting all who could hear her once more...

Ah...her voice so clear and pure, ringing through the theater as it was quite meant to. Erik was proud of his love...he thought she knew that well enough.

Once again her voice skipped octaves, and even she was still amazed that she could do that.

This time, though, when she was finished, everyone clapped furiously. Lara blushed.

"You have quite a future ahead of yourself at this opera house, Mademoiselle Parker," Andre said, as they continued clapping.

"We'll make much more money than we did in the junk business..." Firimin commented quietly to his partner.

"Scrap metal," Andre corrected.

Erik smiled. She was brilliant...what more did she need him for? But she had promised, and he'd hold her to that.

"Now, if you gentleman don't mind, I'd like to continue with helping our Prima Donna so that she is ready for Sunday's opening night," Madame Giry said, sounding a little more calm after listening to her sing.

"Of course, Madame," Firimin said, and the two backed off.

Lara smiled, and Madame Giry gave her an uncharacteristic wink.

"Now," Madame Giry said, and they returned to learning every move she needed to know...

Lara kept looking out into the audience, up even into the boxes, but there was no sign of Frank.

Well, then! Had he left?

Of course not! Her luck wouldn't be running that good. He'd probably left to tour Paris for the day, visit fellow patrons...

Occasionally, Lara would look up to box five, a smile crossing her face every time.

Madame Giry noticed, though she was the only one, the smiles. And she could only wonder what was going on...

Glances were cast by both Lara and Madame Giry. He hid from both, should he really be seen it'd ruin the play of Phantom. He had looked for Frank, and since he was not there, could only hope the stupid patron had taken his leave to 2004.

The spirits were high by the end of the rehearsals, even Lara was looking particularly happy, but the reason was known only to herself.

"Hey, have you seen Frank?" Lexi asked as she walked with her friend to her room.

"I've not, and I don't particularly want to," Lara told her.

"Oh, sounds like you're annoyed with him too..." Lexi had really wanted to say it, cough it, sing it, do something to taunt her best friend's boyfriend today!

Although, at the moment, he didnt really seem like a boyfriend. Why was Lara keeping him around?

Finally, they got to her room.

"Well, goodnight," Lexi said, and they hugged.

"G'night."

Lara stepped inside her room, sighing.

Once she was sure Lexi was gone, she spoke. "I belong to you now!"

A light chuckle sounded. "Mon Ange...she knows you're with another. She doesn't know who...perhaps she should?" Erik mentioned, stepping forward from his hiding place

Lara gave some thought to it. "She knows that I'm with another? And how would she know this?" she asked, playing dumb. Although her friend hadn't told her anything, she could put two and two together...

"She...rather...guessed, when the Opera Ghost paid her a visit," Erk decided finally, offering her his hand. "Do you wish to stay here, tonight? Or return with me?"

Lara sighed. "I gathered as much...but I thought you said I was yours tonight? If I'm not, I shall be very disappointed..."

"Do not tempt me, Angelina." The Phantom raised his brows as he gathered her into his arms. With a quick heave, she was off of her feet, sideways in Erik's strong arms.

Lara laughed. "And what would be the consequences if I do tempt you?"

As she was precariously in his arms, Erik couldn't exactly show her what would happen. He shook his head with an irritated sigh. "Mon Ange...you're too much for this poor, overwhelmed Opera Ghost!"

"But I am yours! Am I asking too many questions? I apologize..."

Oh, this little thing tormented him so utterly much!

"Mon Ange..." he moaned into her ear. "Can you try not to make me care for you this way, right now?"

"I should be quiet until we are on the other side of the lake?" Lara knew she should, it was just way too much fun...

"Yes...at least until then. And if you are good..." he strained to brush his lips over her ear, "you may get a lesson, on the violin."

"If we can concentrate on that, it would be a miracle..." She meant him, mostly, but Lara included herself part of the way...

"Miraculous indeed." He looked down at her, eyes warm as he reached the boat. "I believe I shall have to set you down to continue on."

Lara shrugged, having remained silent the rest of the walk, as if to say whatever.

"Mon Ange..it is hard to decide if I like you silent or full of speech, tempting as either are." He set her down gently, in the boat, pulling them across the lake with the practiced ease of someone who had done this many times.

She smiled widely, trying not to make a sound. The magical feeling overtook her as the candleabras rose again, and as they docked...it slowly wore off, it always did, but Lara would always welcome the feeling.

He stepped out first, offering her a hand up. "Come, Mon Ange..."

She nodded, taking his hand with grace and pulling the hem of her dress up with one hand as she got out.

Lara then stood there in silence, waiting for him to do something.

Erik calmly stood there as well, looking her directly in the eyes with that same, odd glint. He didn't want to break down first, yet he knew it would be he who ended up saying something, or doing something. Her hand in his burned, the touch utterly searing to the poor man.

Lara tilted her head to the side, looking expectantly at him. She didn't want to have to do a thing...but she couldn't stand it much longer, either...

Temptation racked Erik's frame, the small contact of her fingers making him nearly gasp. She was evil in the most wonderful, most beautifully amazing way.

She could hardly break her silence, it would feel much too weird...like she was getting away with something.

So instead, Lara slowly walked forward, until she was standing right in front of him, hoping he'd do something...anything...she was dying...

She was so close...Erik could feel her inhaling and exhaling, so temptingly near.

He couldn't be the first...but would weakness be strength? Strength weak? Oh, he 't she see how he needed her?

"Don't tell me you're not dying, as well..." Lara whispered, looking pleadingly into his eyes.

"Oh, Mon Ange, I am!" He pulled her close in a joltingly needy, tender motion. He kissed her fully, not caring which of them broke down first. He needed her.

The feeling flooded Lara's whole body, much more intense than the previous times...she felt her knees go weak, and started to collapse, but thankfully Erik pulled her up at the last second...

He had managed to hold her up with a powerful arm behind her back. He released her mouth, smiling and breathing deep. "Mon Ange, I'd no idea it affected you so..." The man easily picked her up and carried her to the room, so she might rest and sit.

Lara smiled back at him, hands on either side of herself to keep from falling back onto the bed like she wanted to. "You affect me so...but I welcome the feeling..."

"Ah..." he murmured. "If it is too much..." Erik wrapped his arms around her, voice trailing off.

"It is not..." Lara insisted, raising her head up so that it rested on his shoulder.

Erik smiled at her, fingers combing through her soft hair. "Oh, Mon Ange...I love you."

"I know that...and I love you too..." she whispered back, sighing. She felt safe again, in his arms...

"We never seem to get much teaching in, Mon Ange." He pressed his lips to her head.

"Does this bother you at all?" Lara asked innocently. "I am yours, your wish is my command..."

"Not to any extent. I would be content to sit here like this, with you, forever..." He kissed her again.

Lara's hand reached up to his face, resting on his unmasked cheek. She made him look at her. "Then I'll stay here forever."

He was falling into the abyss; it was all too perfect for him. "Yes, Mon Ange. I'll never let you go."

"I'll never leave...I promised you..." she whispered back assuringly.

"I'll hold you to that, Mon Ange..."

She closed her eyes. "I don't doubt it for a second."

Then she opened them. "Lexi said something about coming by my room."

"What, tonight?" He cursed under his breath. Who was this Lexi, to end this moment? Oh well, he owed it to her.

"Maybe she could meet you?" Lara asked curiously. "Like you said she might?"

He nodded. "Yes, Mon Ange...I think this would be a fitting time." The Phantom stood, taking her hands in his and pulling her to her feet...


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera, just the very interesting storyline. Which I now share with my lovely co author Ivy. Without whom...well...our Erik would not be as awesome and mysterious as he is!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Lara smiled at him as he helped her into the boat. "So I take it you like Lexi just a little bit?"

"She's well enough, although I much prefer you. She helped me...with something." Of course, Erik wouldn't dream of telling her what!

"Has she, now?" Lara asked, as they pushed off and left. "Lexi's pretty obedient..."

"Quite obliging. I hope she finds herself well..." Erik stepped into the boat after her, beginning to pull them across the lake.

Lara smiled. "I somewhat hope that she might stay...but that's me, I'm being selfish..."

"She'd be a nice addition...wonderful dancer, she is. However, I'm certain she has not quite an anchor other than you...and Frank."

The boat soon landed on the other side, and Erik assisted her out as though she were a delicate flower, a work of art.

"I agree, I just think she's staying until one of us leaves..." Lara said, taking his hand and following him down the passageway. "She'll probably be waiting in my room, I'll have to go in first."

"You are right. Shall I wait, and make a dramatic entrance?" Erik offered, though he couldn't think of anything particularly grand.

"I think I have just the way...wait here..." Lara whispered, motioning for him to stay back in the shadows as she stepped out...

Lexi, however, was knocking at the locked door. "Lara? Are you dead asleep yet?"

Lara laughed, sliding the mirror shut. "Nope. Not yet." She answered the door, letting Lexi in.

Lexi, however, didn't come to chat_..."Where in the world have you been hiding?" _she sang to her friend, who smiled. _"Really, you were...perfect. I only wish I knew your secret. Who is your new suitor?"_

Lara raised an eyebrow. "Lexi, the line is great tutor."

"I said new suitor. Who is he?"

The change in the last line made Erik's mouth quirk slightly. So Lexi had been curious, after all.

His angel had said she knew how he ought to be introduced, so he waited behind the mirror door.

"Sing with me, Lexi," Lara ordered.

Her friend eyed her, she was dodging the question...

_"Angel of Music, guide and guardian! Give to me your glory!" _Lara began, and Lexi followed.

_"Who is this angel, this-"_

_"Angel of Music, hide no longer! Secret and strange angel!"_

"Lara, what was the point of that?" Lexi asked after catching a breath.

Lara smiled. "Lexi, I thought you might want to meet somebody..." she dodged the question again.

He didn't know where she was going, but his voice rang out in the room._ "Flattering child..." _It just felt right.

Lexi's jaw dropped. What was her friend trying to tell her?

_"You shall know me," _Lara continued with him...

_"See why in shadow I hide..."_

Her voice had merged with his, and Lexi was in pure shock as he allowed his reflection to dance in the mirror.

_"Look at you face in the mirror...I am there, inside!"_

_"Angel of Music, guide and guardian!" _Lara's voice rang out even louder._ "Give to me your glory! Angel of Music, hide no longer! Enter at last, master!"_

Lexi wanted to say something, but she felt something was about to happen and that she should pay attention...

Erik stepped through the mirror, obeying the call of his student.

When the echo of song died away, he bowed to Lexi, then Lara, and took Lara's hand, kissing it gently. "Hello, Mademosielle Lexi."

"Lara?" Lexi asked, shaking her head in disbelief. "Lara, are you...is he...what in the world are you trying to pull on me!"

Lara laughed. "Lexi, I believe you've spoken with Erik already..."

Erik merely nodded at her look of surprise, smiling as he stood next to Lara. "Bit shocked, Mademosielle?"

Lexi could only nod.

"Lexi, you act better than this all the time!"

"No, no, I understand...I...I get it now...you're not going to leave..."

Lara strode to her friend, hugging her. "Good girl, just what I wanted to hear."

"So...how did...well...how did the two of you...you know...fall in love?" Lexi asked, regaining her own curiousity.

Lara looked to Erik, not sure how to put it.

The Phantom had no words to describe it either...he cast an equally helpless glance to Lara.

"A...a song..." Lara said quietly.

"Should I not go there?"

"It's not easy to explain, Lex."

Lexi nodded respectfully. "I see."

"The thing is, I just can't say a thing to Frank...help me out there, would you?"

Lexi bit her lip, looking to Erik with a secretive smile. "Of course." And of course, Lexi was thinking of their little chat...

"We've reached an understanding, then?" asked Erik. Opera Ghost or Lara's love...it was the same man, and Lexi had said she'd help him.

"Anything for you...or Lara..."

Lara smiled. "Great...I knew this would go well..."

He refrained from mentioning previous...encounters.

Lexi was completely accepting of this, which made him wonder if she had already guessed or what exactly had happened. Erik mentally half-shrugged. "I believe you have your...instructions?" he inquired of Lexi.

"Oh yes...tomorrow, I haven't...well...seen..." Lexi figured he knew. He always did.

The Phantom inclined his head slightly, in the smallest of nods. "Yes, I see." He glanced to Lara, wrapping an arm about her affectionately. Lexi had no objections: if she did, let her speak now. Although, no one could refuse the Opera Ghost.

"I'll, uh, I'll leave..." Lexi excused herself.

Once she was gone, Lara laughed. "That's Lexi for you. I think she's happy. You never can tell with that girl."

"I would hope she approves," commented Erik. "Not much a choice has she been given. She'll accept it; I know." Of course she would! She wouldn't refuse the chance to help him, hurt Frank...she _enjoyed_ that.

He slung his other arm about Lara.

"I think so, too...are you trying to tell me something?" Lara asked when he put his other arm around her.

"No, Mon Ange...simply not wishing to let you go. Or...being possesive." Erik's arms around her gripped tighter, forcing her to the shelter of his looser arms in an embrace.

"I won't run away when you do...excuse me, if you do," she replied.

"Are you trying to tell me something, Mon Ange?" He smiled, releasing her to take her hands.

"I dunno..." she said mysteriously. "Am I?"

"Are you?" Erik retorted. He guided her to the mirror door slowly, asking through movements if she would come with him back, or stay there.

"Of course I'll come back..." she said quietly. "Maybe then you'll find out if I'm trying to tell you something..."

"Perhaps..." Erik murmured as he escorted her down the passageways. It was a marvel the man never lost his way, even when walking backwards, eyes closed, or mind focusing on something else completely.

Lara began humming the familiar tune of the title 'Phantom of the Opera' song, wondering if he'd pick up on it...

Erik looked at her oddly, not quite sure what she was getting at. The tune was familiar...Mon Dieu! It was the song he sang with Christine.

His voice nearly cracked as he began his part of the someday famous duet, singing as his thoughts and mind turned Lara's face to Christine's.

Lara smiled, listening to his voice with happiness...the song, it was her favorite.

Next to Music of the Night, of course!

_"Those who have seen your face draw back in fear...I am the mask you wear..."_

_"It's me they hear..." _His voice rang passion-filled in her ears as they traveled the passages, right back to the boat.

_"Your spirit and my voice, in one combined! The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind!"_

The echoes of the chorus blazed in her mind...

_"He's there, the Phantom of the Opera!"_

Erik helped her into the boat, commanding her to sing "My Angel of Music!" His voice rang, loud and strong, and deep.

Lara began to ecstatically vocalize, with the same practiced ease...the feeling, the magical one, swept over her...

"Sing, my Angel of Music! Sing, for me!" his voice called, singing for her as the boat docked on the other side. He waited to hear the amazing sound of that final note from his Angelina.

The note came with ease, so much that she had to keep herself from squealing with excitement...

Pride and love welled in Erik. He pulled her from the boat and kissed her fiercely.

"So I wasn't the only one amazed?" she asked finally, smiling at him.

"Mon Ange...you are wonderful..."

"If you think so..." She trailed off. Did he really? Was it really last week he hadn't? "You do, don't you?"

He kissed her softly. "Yes...I do. Of course I do! You've improved so much...and you're where you belong. During rehearsals: center stage. After hours: with me."

"You're right...right here, it's really, truly where I belong...will I always be welcome here?" she asked.

"So long as you do not betray me to anything, or leave me, ever, Mon Ange..." he said, mock seriousness in his tone as he planted a kiss on her forehead. "You're always welcome.."

"That's good-" Lara tried her best to hide a yawn. "-good to know."

Erik smiled."How many times?" he asked, lightly scolding. "I notice everything, Mon Ange. I'll help you to your room, then?"

"I'm not tired!" Oh, Lara knew he knew she was, she just simply felt a desire to...well...flirt...

And she definetely couldn't think of a time she'd wanted to be so flirtatious in her life.

"Now now, I saw you yawn..." He gripped her elbow, indicating that they would go to her room.

Lara tried to pull away, and their eyes connected. A mischievous look glinted in hers. "You were seeing things, then."

"I was only seeing the truth. Nothing more..." He pulled her closer, showing her she couldn't escape his grip as he led her to the room.

"Someday I'm going to one-up you...and I'm going to laugh!" Lara declared.

"And then I'm going to kiss you and it'll be forgotten, or else never matter," Erik retorted

He laughed, brushing her hair from her face and kissing her to prove his point.

"It'll matter to me," she muttered under her breath, but then smiled, eyes trying to close though she wouldn't let them.

Lara then gave it some thought...

"No, no it won't...especially not when you kiss me like that..."

"I thought as much, Mon Cherie Ange." He kissed her again, but when he pulled away, he was something short of grinning.

"What's that about?" Lara inquired, looking into his eyes.

"Not a single thing, Mon Ange.." Erik pulled her to the bed. "There, now. Mon Ange...sleep," he commanded, not especially meaning it. No sleep would be got for some time.

"I told you, I'm not tired!" Lara playfully insisted again.

He kissed her lips gently. "I think you are."

Her blue-violet eyes softened as she looked into his. "What...would make you think that?"

Erik gave her an accusing look.

"Am I tempting you again?" Lara asked.

"Slightly so, Mon Ange. Yet, my pride and love with allow you to sleep so you may do well again tomorrow. Temptation can wait...for now."

"Can it, Erik?" She couldn't resist, she couldn't help it. Lara didn't think she'd hear him say that this quickly.

"Yes, Mon Ange...it can." With a final moment of weakness, he kissed her before leaving the room.

Lara's eyes closed as the curtain dropped around her bed--always when it did she felt as if she were some sort of royalty--and she fell fast asleep, once again with good dreams...

Erik looked in, smiling. She had indeed been tired. The charming child.

After leaving his Angel finally, he went to softly play the violin.

* * *

Lara's eyes opened that morning, and she found herself again in the comfort of the swan bed. The curtain was still around her bed.

Why not wait and see if he came? Pretending to be asleep...now that was fun...

* * *

Erik was playing the organ, once more, as always. The music was a wonderful piece, composed for his Lara. His Angelina. She should soon awake, but he didnt dare go into her room, and disturb her once more.

* * *

Lara waited for a few minutes, but heard the organ playing. Oh, well...so much for that...she could do that later...

Lara sat up, a song coming to mind...she hadn't sang for the lord for a couple of days...

_"Well the Lord said _

_let there be and there was. _

_On the earth below _

_and in the sky above. _

_Well then He knocked off work _

_'cause it was Friday night. _

_Come Saturday morning everything _

_was just alright. Sure enough..." _

Lara missed her church, now. Being in front of the choir, conducting, when Mr. Frank was gone...having fun on the piano...but she continued to sing, raising her voice in praise.

_"Well the Lord said _

_let man choose and man did. _

_Well there's been sorrow _

_and trouble in the world ever since. _

_But there's hope for us _

_still in the Word God says. _

_If we just be smart enough _

_to just say yes, smart enough _

_to say yes to Him and say it!"_

Erik stopped playing, a melody, sweet and simple, reaching his ears from where Lara 'lay' sleeping. She must've woken up. He allowed himself to lose his conciousness to the song, reveling in her beautiful voice...

But only for so long. He stood again, going to the doorway and leaning in a casual manner against it. "Having fun, Mon Ange?"

_"Alrightokuhhuhamen! _

_Alrightokuhhuhamen! _

_As it was in the beginning, _

_it will be until the end!_

_Alrightokuhhuhamen!"_

She finally looked up. "Yeah...just singing, for God, I guess..."

"Could you content yourself with singing for my ears?" he questioned, teasingly.

Lara sighed, as if it were a big deal. "I guess..." she said airily. "But can I continue my song?"

He went to her quickly, kissing her briefly. "Tempting me again, Mon Ange...but yes, indeed do."

"Come on, sit down beside me..." she said, pulling his hands forward so he would.

_"Now the Lord said _

_Church you better love. _

_'Cause it's a wounded world _

_that needs a healing touch, _

_and He gave us a promise _

_and He gave us a job. _

_He'll be with us but _

_the work is up to us. _

_It's up to us. _

_And the Lord is sure speaking to you. _

_So set aside your pride _

_and your anger too. _

_To say that time is short _

_just means the time is now. _

_Every tongue will confess and _

_every knee is going to bow. _

_Every knee is gonna bow _

_to the truth and say it. _

_Alrightokuhhuhamen! _

_Alrightokuhhuhamen! _

_You can argue with your Maker, _

_but you know that _

_you just can't win. _

_Alrightokuhhuhamen! _

_Alrightokuhhuhamen!" _

"Now...I'm finished..." Lara leaned against him, sighing. "I used to fill in for our conductor at church...that song was the most fun to do..."

Erik wrapped an arm around her comfortably, smiling and brushing her hair from her face as he often found himself doing. "I didn't understand some of that, Mon Ange, but your voice was divine..."

She smiled back at him. "It isn't of this time, that's most likely why...but that's all right..."

"I would hope so..." He kissed her, unable to resist. She was so beautiful, and so amazing. He couldn't think that she'd love him as she claimed...he loved her so!

Lara threw her arms around her neck. "Of course."

"I thought you said I could have a lesson, on the violin...if you don't mind..." Random thinking, it always happened to her...

"If you wish, Mon Ange." He stood, helping her to her feet.

"Hoping, of course, that we can concentra-" Lara stopped. "Okay, I'm going to try not to tempt you."

"You'd best try. Come now...get the violin."

She nodded, doing as she was told. "Okay..."

He showed her how to hold it, draw the bow across the strings before telling her she'd not be allowed to do that for sometime. He taught her fingerings, setting his own instrument down often to correct her wrist and move her fingers.

Lara had often been stubborn, when she was younger, but for some reason she only let Erik correct her without argument, asking questions when she thought she should. But she was careful, hopeful she wouldn't drop the beautiful violin...

"Now, pluck those strings, in that order," he instructed. The lesson had gone on for some time, but the patient Phantom merely helped his angel learn how to do it correctly. She'd find delight in it, later in life.

Lara even surprised herself, she wasn't getting frustrated. "All right..." She did, once again, quietly as she was told.

Some notes were struck hard, and Erik had her run through it one more time before allowing her to stop.

"Now, your fingers will be sore. Do not be alarmed...your fingers shall grow accustomed to it soon enough."

"Okay..." She set the violin down, and her fingers were a little sore. Lara winced, massaging them gently.

He chuckled. "Are there rehearsals today, Mon Ange?"

"Yeah," she said, trying to bear the stinging, "there are..."

She looked uncomfortable, and kept glancing at her hands.

Erik chuckled again. "Really, Mon Ange. It can't be _that_ bad.." He kissed the tender pads of each sore finger, then moved to her lips.

_Like having blisters from monkey bars..._Lara thought to herself. She laughed at that, looking down. "I'm sorry...I...you wouldn't understand..."

"I think I would...but you'd best go to rehearsals. They _do_ depend on you, Prima Donna," he reminded her.

She looked up with wide eyes. "Would you take me? To my dressing room?" Lara asked in a pouty voice.

"Yes, Mon Ange. Gladly." He met her lips with his, taking her hands in his glove-covered ones and leading her to the boat.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera, just the very interesting storyline. Which I now share with my lovely co author Ivy. Without whom...well...our Erik would not be as awesome and mysterious as he is!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Opening night arrived almost too quickly.

Lara was sticking pins into her hair, making sure it'd stay in place, standing in front of her mirror. She hummed a bright tune, though her hands were cold as they always were when she got nervous.

_"Far from my Far Reaching Gaze..."_ Erik sang, appearing in the mirror.

Lara smiled. "How long have you been standing there?" She finished putting the pins into place, standing with her hands on her hips.

"Long enough for temptation to take hold, Mon Ange." He smiled mischieviously as he stepped out from the mirror, his hands covering hers on her hips as he kissed her.

"Mmmm...was that a good luck kiss?"

"You could take it that way, I suppose." He murmured into her ear, lips brushing along as he moved his face. "I love you, Mon Ange."

"Then thank you...I'm so nervous...my hands are freezing cold..." She always got talkative when she was nervous...Lara couldn't help it...

He kissed away her words. "Don't be, you'll do wonderfully. But please, do return. I don't want to lose you to _that_ lifestyle!"

"If he does not steal me away..." It was like Frank's name was a bad word, off limits...

He smiled, pulling away. "Mon Ange...I won't let him."

"_You _will do nothing_. I _will not let him," she corrected.

He sighed, resigned. "Mon Ange, I am not allowed to protect you?"

"You are. But in this case, I can handle him..." She muttered something about 'the poor fool, he makes me laugh'...

"If I must not do anything...I shall watch from my normal seat in Box Five."

Lara hugged him. "I'm glad to hear it."

"And I expect nothing short of excellence, Mon Cher." Erik embraced her as well, her frame fitting easily into the circle of his arms.

"I'll perform my best, for you..." she assured him. "I'll pour my heart and soul into the performance..."

"Very well spoken, Mon Cher Ange. I love you, you know."

"I do know. And-"

"Lara! C'mon!" Lexi called, knocking at the door.

"Give me a minute, twerp!" Lara called back.

"A minute, then!"

Lara smiled, shaking her head. "I think I'd better go..."

"Yes, I think they need their amazing female lead." Erik kissed her passionately before vanishing from the room.

Lara opened the door, to find Lexi standing there, looking harassed for some reason.

"That was a minute andfive seconds."

"I have a valid excuse, take it up with you know who..."

Lexi stepped back. "No, I'm good."

Erik took his seat, concealing himself as he waited for the performance to begin.

"What I thought..."

"Miss Parker!"

"Miss Parker, over here!"

She obeyed the manager's shouts, following the sound of their voices.

"You look absolutely splendid, Mademoiselle, are you ready for your debut?" asked Firmin.

She bit her lip. "Kind of."

He laughed. "Your nation awaits, Prima Donna..."

Lara bit her lip, and then nodded. "I am ready..."

_Chin up, shoulders straight, he's watching, you know..._

Lara waited as the managers introduced the opera...and then mentioned her name...

A lone cheer of approval came from a box...Lara scowled. Frank was here, of course he was!

She calmed down, Erik was too, he'd be watching, she couldn't mess up!

Then they stepped offstage, and the curtains rose on the first scene...

It was as if she'd slipped on a mask, Lara was no longer nervous, as she began to sing, and to dance...and, she tried not to laugh, she was rather warm...

She was flawless, Erik saw...his teaching, endless drillings for the past weeks had been worth it! How his angel shone...

The first act passed, and when the curtain fell back to be set for the next act, applause already rang out, for the new prima donna.

Things were certainly looking up for the Opera Populaire...

Erik too clapped happily, approving most fully of her wonderful performance. His angel...oh, his angel...

The ballet girls all told Lara how amazing she was, as she ran to change outfits for the second act...

But the thing that mattered was, Erik...was he happy with that? She did her best...was it enough?

She ran back minutes later, in full costume, ready for the next scene...

The orchestra boomed and up the curtain went, and once again she began to sing.

Her voice! Erik closed his eyes, not needing a visual aide to the beauty of the sound. Her voice...

People seemed to have fallen in love with her voice, all were watching with dreamy looks on their faces, as if they were taken away by her singing to a different world...

Lara simply sang with all her heart, but she wasn't singing for them. She was singing for Erik, she was singing her heart out.

_She'll be rewarded, tonight, _Erik thought. She would be loved, and he would reward her.

Time seemed to go too quickly before the curtain dropped again, and Lara ran more quickly, Madame Giry at her heels, to change into the big, beautiful dress.

Madame Giry helped her fix her hair, and she seemed to sparkle.

"Go, veet! Make him proud!" the elder woman ordered.

_Oh, will I! _she thought, running as fast as she could.

The curtain rose, and she sparkled, a circle of light surrounding her, as if she _was_ an angel.

She began to sing, enchanting the whole of the theater, putting them fully under her spell...

_"Think of me! _

_Think of me fondly, _

_when we've said goodbye! _

_Remember me, _

_once in a while, please, _

_promise me you'll try! _

_Then you'll find _

_that once again you long _

_to take your heart back _

_and be free. _

_But if you ever find a moment, _

_spare a thought for me!"_

Erik watched more intently now, taking in every detail of her performance now as he looked at the audience. All were in awe of the power in her voice, the passion in her song as she sang.

_"We never said _

_our love was evergreen, _

_or as unchanging as the sea, _

_but if you can still remember, _

_stop and think of me. _

_Think of all the things _

_we've said and seen. _

_Don't think about the way _

_things might have been!"_

She looked all around the audience, not focusing on one person. They all seemed to be hanging on her every word.

_"Think of me, _

_think of me waking _

_silent and resigned! _

_Imagine me, _

_trying too hard to _

_put you from my mind! _

_Recall those days, _

_look back on all those times, _

_think of the things we'll never do. _

_There will never be a day _

_when I won't think of you!"_

The orchestra soared, and Lara loved it...it was amazing...

But a voice caught her attention...

_"Can it be? Can it be Lara?" _Frank stood in his box, applauding. "Bravo!"

He walked out, still singing to himself...

Frank had begun to sing...Erik looked to Lara, clenched the sides of his seat and resisted the urge to chase after the fop and hang him from the rafters.

_"Flowers fade," _she continued,

_"the fruits of summer fade. _

_They have their season, _

_so do we. _

_But please promise me _

_that sometimes _

_you will think-"_

The orchestra paused, waiting...the whole of the audience was on the edge of their seats, to say the least.

Lara looked up briefly to box five with a confident smile, and then faced back to the audience, a broad smile on her face...

She would do it...Erik knew well enough by now how wonderful a few simple lessons had made her at the notes. Nevertheless, he crossed his fingers.

Her voice progressed up, down, and back up the scale...and the orchestra soared as did her voice, when it hit that final high note...

_"Of me!"_

Erik pridefully smiled. It was to be predicted. His love had done well.

Applause thundered through the theater, Lara received a standing ovation. She held back tears of happiness, the pride in herself overwhelming...

Roses, many roses, were thrown to her feet...she caught a few, taking a graceful curtsy.

"Brava! Brava! Bravissima!" was the shout heard throughout the place. Paris had found its new love, and her name was Lara Parker...

Another, more distinct rose fell at her feet. Blood red, with a black ribbon round it.

Lara smiled, picking that one up and gently tugging against the ribbon. She brought it to her nose as she walked backstage, and it had his scent...she briefly lost herself...

"Lara! Mademoiselle Parker, come with me!" Madame Giry ordered, making her wake from her daydream, leading her back to her room.

She shut the door and locked it. "You enchanted them. So much. Is he coming for you?"

Lara made a nod towards the mirror, look questioning.

She nodded.

"Yes."

"I will go, tell them you wish to have no visitors..."

Lara put a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you."

Madame Giry only smiled and bowed her head, walking back outside.

"She always knows exactly what I wish of her..." Erik said finally.

Lara looked around. "She's very sweet, to be sure."

Erik came out from behind the mirror. "A wonderful friend..." But he kissed Lara. "You were marvelous!"

"I felt marvelous...I was warm!" she added, their little joke.

"I could only hope, my Angel..." He held her close.

"But now am even warmer..."

"As well you should be." He kissed her forehead, holding her close. "You were brilliant."

"I sang for you, Erik...I did everything you always taught me to do!" she told him. "They were hanging, hanging on my every word!"

Erik nodded, affirming her observations and smiling. "They adored you, Mon Ange."

"It was amazing...I mean..." Lara looked to the heavens. "My parents, I know they were watching over me...I think I made them proud..."

He nodded again. "I know you did...I know you did."

"I just wish they could have been here..." Lara whispered.

"They saw...and they are proud, Mon Ange."

She closed her eyes. "I know..."

"Then let it be well with you, in your heart." Erik told her, taking her hand in his.

Lara didn't move, mouth moving in a silent prayer. The only words Erik could make out were 'I love you.'

He didn't ask, allowing her to have her moment in whatver way she wished. She earned it.

Finally Lara opened her eyes, feeling better. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting, I do that..."

"It's quite alright..You deserve whatever you wish, tonight."

She humbly shook her head. "No...no, I don't..."

"Mon Ange...they stood for you! I can hear the echoes ringing in my ears! You were brilliant, tell me you weren't and I shall turn away!" Erik smiled at her, attempting to convince her of her greatness.

A smile tugged at her own lips. "Would that be considered tempting you, if I did?"

He thought on this for a moment, then sighed. "Yes, yes I think it would. In which case I would have to punish you."

"How?" Lara asked curiously, trying to decide whether or not it was worth it.

"I don't know for certain yet, Mon Cher...but it won't be..._awful_."

"I wasn't brilliant, then..." Lara boldly defied him.

He snorted. "Mon Ange...do not tempt me."

Lara looked into his eyes, making herself seem serious. "I wasn't brilliant."

Erik easily shouldered her weight and brought her to the lair, where, upon reaching the other shore, he kissed her soundly.

"Do _not_ tempt me.." he whispered in her ear.

"I wasn't brilliant!" Lara insisted, stomping her foot for show.

He kissed her again. "Mon Ange...this will go on for as long as you pretend..."

"I am not pretending!" she exclaimed, but then had to steady herself against a wall for the laughter that burst through her lips.

Erik watched her laugh, smiling himself. She was so adorable, so lovely flushed with laughter like that.

"Okay, so...s-so maybe I am...just, oh please, don't-don't tickle me..."

Then she stood up straight, starting to back away. "Please, no, you wouldn't...oh, you would, wouldn't you?"

He supressed a laugh...yet somehow, it escaped and his face turned mischievious. The Phantom, agile and quick, grabbed her by the waist and bore her to the swan bed, where he lay her down and held her there. "Now...where to start? Wrists? Palms? Ankles?" Erik began teasing the sensitive areas.

"I'll never tell you," she declared, looking extremely defiant, trying to remove his hands...before they got to the sides of her stomach...

"Neck?" Erik suggested. "Ears? Waist?" It took several tries, but at her sides, he struck gold, forcing her to giggle and laugh until both of them were breathless.

Quit, no, please, _Erik!" _she insisted, but lost control of her voice as she couldn't speak, only laugh..."_E-Erik!" _But for some reason, Lara didnt regret letting that little secret slip...

He finally relented, having tortured his student enough. "I did warn you," he pointed out, extracting himself from the tangled mess he'd become...opera cape and Erik and Lara.

Lara was still laughing. "I-I know...but I still say I wasn't brilliant..."

"I'll do it again, my dear," he threatened, darting out to the organ to retrieve a sheaf of music.

"I wasn't brilliant!" Lara called after him, somewhat hoping he would.

"Don't tempt me, Mon Ange!" he called back, looking over a piece he was writing before coming back in.

She looked up at him. "I'll say it...don't make me say it..."

"Do not tempt me...what do you want from me?"

"Your love..." Lara thought about it. "And a good time."

He chuckled, going to kneel beside her. He kissed her softly, slowly increasing in passion and prolonging it for some time. "You need rest..." Erik told her finally. "You were wonderful, but Prima Donnas _must_ sleep."

"And their demands must be met..." she reminded him, trying not to smile. Instead, she sang_. "Though they were hardly bereft when Carlotta left!"_

He smiled. "Rest, Mon Cher. There will be time enough in the morning. I won't leave you."

"All right. I will a'listen to you, for now..." She'd made so many people laugh in her impression of the diva...she couldn't help it, it was funny...

The Opera Ghost shook his head, kneeling by her side. "If you continue that, I shall throw you out like so much waste to the street urchins. I love you, Mon Ange."

"I couldn't help it, that always amused my friends...Lexi still makes me do that...ask her! She'll own up to it!" Lara frowned at the look on his face. "You wouldn't throw me out, would you?"

"I couldn't dream of it, Mon Cher Ange. You know that." He kissed her forehead tenderly. "You know that...and it _is_ entertaining, my cher."

"You're just trying to hide the truth..." Lara pretended to look like she could cry. "You hate me, you're going to leave me all alone, and then he'll find me, and he'll drag me back...and..."

"Yes, of course, Mon Ange. That is how it will go and I won't regret a minute of it." His kiss proved differently as his mouth met hers.

Lara pulled away from him. "And he'll ask me to marry him, and I don't know what I'll do...and..." She bit her lip to make herself stop talking.

Erik patted her left hand comfortingly. "He will not get to you if I have any say, Mon Ange." He kissed her head again, waiting for her to slip into slumber as he did so many nights.

She daringly thought of asking him 'What, are you going to sweep me away first?', but decided the better of it. "If you say so," Lara said with a yawn.

"I do say," he told her, yawning as well and waiting for her to fall asleep, kneeling by the bedside.

Assured she would forever be safe, she drifted to sleep, dreaming that her parents had been there to watch this evening...dreaming that they were so proud of her...

After awhile she fell asleep, and Erik went back to the organ, composing a new work, currently entitled ALAYM...


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera, just the very interesting storyline. Which I now share with my lovely co author Ivy. Without whom...well...our Erik would not be as awesome and mysterious as he is!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Lara found herself in the comfort of the swan bed that morning, glad to do so.

Organ music was floating in the door...

Did he ever quit?

Nope.

"Erik! Oh Erik, I wasn't brilliant!" Lara tested, seeing what would happen.

Those words were like magic, he was in the room in an instant, the last notes of the organ wavering on the air. "Mam'sielle, you indeed were."

"Was not." She was asking, practically begging him to make her laugh herself breathless again...

He chuckled, coming to sit on the edge of the swan bed beside her. "Is this some game you future folk play?"

"Not really...just a game I play with you, darling..." She admitted it, sure, but she really hadn't had so much fun in a while...

Erik chuckled again. "I see..."

Lara pouted. "Do I bother you?"

He shook his head. "No, Mon Cher...never." His lips brushed hers.

"Okay...if you a'say so..."

A laugh escaped Erik's lips. "Again with the Carlotta...brilliant."

"Thank you, a'thank you!" she said, then snorted, quitting. "The ignorant toad, why didn't you scare her away, kill her, something?"

"I did scare her away. Several times. Then the managers groveled, she returned, and I had to drop another prop on her head. She didn't leave until I dropped a chandelier!" He shook his head. "You're far more worthy, Mon Cher."

She smiled. "If you think so...though I'm not brilliant..."

He kissed her, eyes glinting threateningly. "Do not make me do that again, Mon Petit Ange."

"What if I want you to?" Lara asked. "I don't think you punished me well enough..."

Erik snorted slightly, half smiling at her. "Now, Mon Ange. I believe I did..." But he attacked her once more.

And once again her laughter filled the air, but this time she was trying not to plead for him to stop...

After a minute she had to pull away from him. "Yes. You cheated!"

"What? I did nothing of the sort, Mon Cher!" He mocked idignance, smirking good naturedly down at her. "You'd best go to rehearsals, Mon Ange."

"Why? You cheated and I'm not leaving until you admit! You cheated by kissing me!"

"However was I to know that that was cheating? I do not believe you ever told me of that rule.." He pulled her to her feet, chuckling lightly. "Rehearsals, my Prima Donna."

She sighed sulkily. "Fine." Then she muttered something about Frank knew better, just to see what he'd do...

"Don't you dare..." Erik threatened lightly, swooping onto her mouth once more in a shattering kiss. When he released her for breath, he taunted. "Frank never kissed you that way, either."

"Not really..." she laughed.

"Rehearsals, Mon Ange." He reminded her dutifully, much as he hated to. The poor Opera Ghost, so deeply gone into her soul.

"If I must..." Erik's look told her she must. Shoot.

"You must. I cannot be quite so selfish, not in the face of the arts."

Lara took his hand. "Fine. I hope he's not there."

"You can't deny the fact that he may be...Mon Ange, soon you can be free of him." He covered her hand in his, with his free one, kissing her forehead.

She had mixed feelings. She loved Erik, dearly...but she wasnt exactly wanting to break Frank's heart, either..."Really?"

"When the time comes...my cher, it will come." Not soon, at least. Not if he wasn't allowed to Punjab the fop of a man.

"Okay...right...let's go."

"Yes, Mon Cher, let us take you to rehearsal..." And the pair traveled the familiar passages, every now and then he'd gaze at her or slip his arm round her slim waist.

Lara sighed, leaning her head against his shoulder as they went.

"Maybe, when you return, you may have a lesson. You are progressing swiftly in song and violin."

"I'd enjoy that, Erik...my fingers, no, but I would..."

"You'll build up resistance, soon enough. It won't hurt as much, Mon Cher..." They had reached the mirror door.

"I trust you know this?" she said confidently.

"I do. I had to learn it by myself, but I do." Erik said, holding her close before gently nudging her towards the mirror.

"All right, I'm going..." She shut her mouth, not wishing to tempt him.

"Farewell, until you are mine again, Mon Ange."

"I am still your unbrilliant girl...and student..." she teased.

"You are brilliant, Mon Cher..." He kissed her on top of her head, thanking whatever god that would listen that she was short enough, and held her for a moment before releasing her. "They need you now, Mon Ange."

"Until tonight, then..." She left without more comment.

"Until tonight..." He spoke into empty air.

* * *

Weeks passed. Lara enjoyed a great success as Hannibal sold out night after night, and the Opera House did as well. It seemed as if all of Paris stood in the line for tickets, many had to come back the next day.

* * *

It was the night of the big Masquerade. Fireworks endlessly bursted in the air. Lara was standing all alone on the rooftop, letting the cool breeze blow her hair around. 

"Lara? There you are!"

Frank. Shoot.

He enveloped her frame in a hug. "Aren't you going to the party?"

"I guess..."

"Will you dance with me? Come back with me?"

Lara sighed. "I guess I can..."

Frank turned her around, making her kiss him for a few moments. "You can!"

"I will..."

A certain Phantom was behind a statue, hiding, watching over his Lara.

He hugged her. "I love you, so much..."

"I love you, too, Frank!" Lara whispered, in a hollow tone that he didn't catch.

It hurt; Erik wouldn't pretend it didn't, because it did. Very much.

"Don't leave me!" Frank said, sounding like a little kid.

Lara looked into his eyes. She wished she could tell him that she loved him with all her heart, the poor fool, but she didn't. She said nothing...

"_Don't leave me,_" Erik echoed. A plead, awful and cruel, to implore her.

Lara looked around, fear that Frank had heard wide in her eyes.

"Come on!" Frank said, taking her back down the stairs to the ballroom.

"You will always belong to me!" The words were harsh and quiet, in the ears of Lara alone.

Lara breathed hard. He had seen. Why, why, why, why had she told Lexi where she was going?

"Are you going to stand there like a statue or dance?" asked Frank.

She smiled politely, taking a bow and beginning to dance around the room with him.

He followed them; watching from another secret spot. As long as he did not hurt her, perhaps Erik could withhold himself. But yet, he held the Punjab in one hand...

"You look gorgeous, Lara."

_And you look stupid, Frank. _"Thank you," she instead said humbly.

"Just as you did on opening night. Spectacular. I've never heard such a beautiful voice...you are truly an angel."

_Not your angel, Erik's. I am his..._Lara thought.

* * *

The Masquerade dancers began their descent down the stairs, doing the routine with their fans. Lara made Frank stop dancing, just so she could watch. Amazing...it was almost enchanting...

* * *

The flashing fans were his cue...he stood, brushed himself free of the remaining, unmelted snow that clung to his cold skin, and waited. Soon...he'd make an..._appearance_ for the good monsieurs.

* * *

Lara sang along, as well. She enjoyed it, it was truly a spectacle...something she'd never forget... 

"_Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you!"_ the dancers sang.

* * *

His angel was singing. Erik paused, not sure if he wanted to allow her to enjoy this or ruin the entire event.

* * *

Lara felt Frank's arm go around her shoulders, and he stroked her hair. She stopped singing, letting him bring her almost sinfully close.

* * *

_Never!_ That man touched her, like he owned his angel... 

Erik entered, startling everyone into silence.

Lara's heart raced, and she tried to free herself from Frank's arms, but he pulled her back.

"Let him come to us..." Frank said, trying not to snarl.

"Why so silent, good messieurs? Did you think that I'd left you for good? Of course I have not, my good messieurs! I have a request, my good messieurs! You are to have another production of my opera, _Don Juan Triumphant. _It is to be performed within the month, I ask. Is that too much, my managers?" He bowed, mockingly. "The cast...you may find. But Lara Parker shall be playing the lead..."

Erik's eyes cast to Frank, whose arms protectively around HIS lover. "As Aminta. You see, my friends..." He approached the waiting pair, harshness in his very step and swagger.

Lara's eyes looked pleadingly out to Erik's, almost begging him to free her, take her away. Frank's eyes, however, stared a cruel, harsh stare.

Erik returned Frank's glare thirtyfold; it wasn't difficult. "Monsieurs and Madames; our Kindly Patron has taken it upon him to..._protect_ a certain soprano. Lara, Mon Ange...does he not know you love another?" He quickly parted the arms of pair, pulling Lara with him to the top of the staircase. "_SHE BELONGS TO ME!_"

Lara looked somewhat relieved, though most gasped.

Frank drew his sword that had been at his side. "She belongs to no one...let her go!" He ran after the two.

But they fell through the trapdoor, and Erik ran with Lara to the lair. Firmly, fiercely, he pressed his mouth to hers and showed her what she meant to him, and how awful it had been to watch her with Frank. "And I may not harm him, Mon Ange?" he asked when it was through.

"No...no, Erik...he is only in love, he cannot help himself..." Lara said, looking into his eyes.

* * *

"Where has he taken her?" Frank demanded. 

Madame Giry only shrugged. "To the place he calls home."

"Madame" Frank said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You know more than you are saying."

Madame Giry sighed. The poor boy, he reminded her of the Vicomte..."Come with me..."

* * *

He snorted in disdain. "But you are not with him. How much longer must we play this game, Mon Cher?" 

Lara's mouth opened and closed. She didn't know how to answer that. Part of her, a small part of her heart, it was still with Frank, though most of it was with Erik. "Until I say it's over..."

That was not a way to answer the Phantom of the Opera. He had half a mind to raise his hand to her, instead, he merely left her standing alone as he stormed to the organ.

Lara bit her lip, pulling her cloak around her. She swept up the stairs, kneeling next to Erik. "I'm sorry...I...I don't feel like breaking anyone's heart at the moment..."

* * *

Madame Giry told him the whole story. It was much different, hearing it for real, out of the actual woman's mouth. Very different. 

"Clearly," Frank said, just as Raoul had in the movie, "genius has turned to madness."

"No one knows. But Miss Parker, she seems to be keeping him sane..."

* * *

Erik grabbed her hand roughly. "And by staying with him, you are not breaking mine?" 

Lara looked away, his gaze burning. "I don't know."

"Then let me help you understand!" He released her hand harshly, tossing it from his grasp and stalking off.

Tears stinged her eyes. "Erik...don't..."

He whirled around. "I care for you plenty, but you still need him. I'm not sure I understand your time's ideas!" Then he was gone.

Lara took deep, somewhat angered breaths. _Her time? _

She flew back down the other entrance that they'd arrived here by, somehow ending up at her mirror. She flung herself onto her bed.

A vase shook, and she found that Lexi was standing there. "Sorry, I just...are you crying? Why?" She sat down next to her friend. "What's wrong?"

A muffled sob that was an attempt to explain came from the pillow.

"I don't speak pillow, Lara..."

Lara looked up with a tear-stained face. "Well why don't you?" she demanded, humor still shining through.

"I don't know..." Lexi said, putting an arm around her friend. "What happened?"

"I don't feel like breaking anyone's heart, Lex...but...I can't just tell him to leave!" she sobbed.

"Why not, hun, he's not worth it!"

"He's sweet!" Lara exclaimed. "I can't just break his heart like that, and I told Erik this, and he got mad...and stomped off..."

Lexi hugged her friend. "It can't be easy...but Lara, Erik's the one that's for you. Not Frank. Frank, he doesn't deserve you. Erik does. Erik needs you. Can't you see it?"

"I can see it!" Lara sobbed. "I'm just to scared to do anything about it..."

Frank heard sobbing coming from Lara's room as he passed, and opened the door, running to her. He kneeled in front of her. "What happened? Lara, what'd he do to you?" He held her close. "What'd he do to you, baby?"

Lara didn't respond.

Erik watched from the mirror door-that poor excuse for a boy was back. Although he had stormed away from her, she was still his.

"Lexi, what happened?"

"I dunno, she wouldn't say a thing!" Lexi impulsively lied. The fop, he didn't need to know a thing. She was, after all, obeying Erik's orders.

"Lara, tell me, are you all right? Did he hurt you?"

Lara moaned, turning away and wretching from his grasp.

"Lara, you have to tell me...please, I love you..." Frank begged. "I'll hurt him, you'll be fine, just tell me..."

"Nothing, okay! Are you satisfied? Will you stick to your own business!" Lara yelled angrily.

Frank got up and backed away, surprised.

She was resisting his touch and Frank's...when both were completely devoted to her. What more in the world did she want?

"Both of you! Leave!"

"Lara..." Lexi whispered, frightened herself.

Lara glared at the both of them, and they rushed out.

"I don't know, what, pray tell, am I supposed to do?" Lara shouted to the heavens in Spanish. "A sign would be nice!"

Vague outlining in the mirror was seen, then vanished as Erik let the curtain fall. He could not be seen.

"Madre..." she whispered. "Padre...help me out here..."

Her head fell to her hands. Lara's whole body shook with frustrated sobs.

A light breeze ruffled her hair. It was like...

Nah. Nah, they hadn't heard...

"A sign, it would be nice..." she said more kindly in Spanish. "You know...what am I doing?"

No one, of course, answered.

He watched her, speaking in a language somewhat like French. He caught a few words that could be easily changed, 'sign...' 'doing...' 'Mother...', but that was all.

Lara fell back into a chair, a big, comfortable armchair. She fell asleep slowly, head very heavy with thoughts.

She began to doze...and he stepped through the mirror. Picking her up softly, he carefully carried her through the labyrinth to the lair, where he lay her down and pulled the veil across the swan bed.

Lara stirred slightly as he left the room, but did not wake up. She was dreaming she was watching a swordfight...in a graveyard...but who were those two men?

* * *

Erik played soft music on the violin, gradually taking all his anger out on the finely made instrument... 


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera, just the very interesting storyline. Which I now share with my lovely co author Ivy. Without whom...well...our Erik would not be as awesome and mysterious as he is!**_

**_

* * *

_**Lara's eyes drearily opened the next morning, she sat up with a shout of 'Not like this! Erik, no!'

But her breath caught in her throat. Where was she?

The curtain...the bed...

How had she gotten _here?_

"Erik, no, what?" Erik stood in the doorway, gazing at her with an odd glimmer in his eyes.

Lara gasped. "I do not know...it...a dream...why am I here?"

"You are...do you need more reason than that?"

Lara bit her lip. "I think so. Because you stormed off mad at me, I left, I fell asleep in my chair. Or so I thought..."

"You did...can you blame me for wishing you comfortable?" He sighed and turned away.

Her anger disappeared. "I cannot...Erik, I thought you were mad...were you watching me after I left?"

He turned to face her once more. "I was angry, but that gave me no reason not to watch over you, Mon Cher."

"What did you see?" Lara pulled on the rope to make the curtain rise, pulling her robe around herself and getting up.

"Many things..." He remained distant and vague. "Many..."

"You saw him come in, didn't you? You listen-" Her mouth moved but no words came out. "You heard me talk to them? My...you heard me yelling in Spanish?"

"Perhaps, My Angel. I think you need some rest..." He let her know this, calmly, turning about to walk to the organ once more.

"No, Erik, come back!" she demanded, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I need...I need you..."

Erik turned, obediant to her wish to see him again. "Need me? Mon Ange, I don't remember you needing me earlier."

"I'm sorry. It was foolish. I did need you. I was just too stubborn..." Lara put her arms around his neck. "And stupid."

Her arms were warm and soft...alluring and wonderful. "I must admit...I believe I need you as well."

One of her hands reached up, brushing his cheek. "Can you forgive me? For being so blind?"

"I believe I can, Mon Ange."

Lara pulled herself closer to him. "I am glad."

Erik embraced her, willingly holding her to his own body. "As am I...that you could forgive me for acting so harshly."

"I can...I will, always, Erik, I love you with all my heart..."

"I you, Mon Ange, I you!" He smiled, thankful to have been granted forgivenness.

"Oh, Erik...I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything...I didn't mean to yell, it's all my fault..." She still felt so badly.

"I struck out first, angrily and horridly. I apologize. Did you rest well?"

"Not especially." But she didn't want to tell him about the dream...

"Then rest, Mon Ange...rest." He pushed her gently towards the bed, pulling the veil-curtain rope.

She bit her lip, but decided to say no more, doing as she was told.

"I shall awake you if I see fit; but you may not be attending rehearsals today," Erik told her simply, before he swept from the room.

Confused, Lara fell back onto the bed, going to sleep with the nightmare starting again...

* * *

Erik pressed a few keys on the organ, and, liking the tune, wrote it down. He spent a few hours peacefully composing, sometimes shaking his head and hastily scribbling out a note and rewriting...

* * *

The swordfight...she could see them...their faces...she cried out, telling them to quit, but the fight raged on...no...God, dear lord, please, make them stop...

* * *

Erik rushed into the room once more, shaking his angel awake and pressing her trembling form to his. 

Her eyes flew open. "Erik?" she asked sleepily, but terrified. "Erik, what happened?"

"You were shaking, screaming, crying...I do not know, Mon Ange, but I woke you...your dream seemed a horrid place."

Lara threw herself deep into his arms, as deep as possible. "It was...it was..." she sobbed.

He stroked her hair awkwardly, not sure how to comfort the hysterical girl. "Come now, Mon Cher...it's safe here."

"Is it? That's...that's what they said...but, oh, I don't know! I don't know what I'm doing!" She shook with sobs.

"It will be well, all will be well..." Carefully, Erik began to kiss away the tears of the female he loved.

"Oh, Erik..." she said, smiling through her tears. "You're so good to me..."

He stroked her hair gently, reassuring her. "Not as good as a man in the light could be, Mon Ange. You never have to stay."

"But I love you...can't I stay if I like?"

He smiled, though she could not see. Perhaps that made it easier for him to do so. "You may."

Lara closed her eyes, shakily breathing as she tried to stop the tears from falling down her face. "Because I find comfort here..."

"It will be well, Mon Cher...it will be well..." Erik had no idea how to comfort the sobbing girl, still weeping in his arms.

"I'm being silly...it was just a dream..." she told herself.

"Simply your..._clearly_ overeactive imagination, Mon Ange."

She smiled weakly. "Yeah...exactly..."

"Come. Another lesson, perhaps?"

"Sure. That sounds fun..."

* * *

Practice for _Don Juan Triumphant_ began the next day, and went on for endless days, so it seemed. Lara enjoyed being able to already sing the pieces, it amazed the managers to no end.

* * *

Days later, on a night after rehearsal, Lara stood on the rooftop, her favorite place for thinking. 

And, as if it were tradition, Frank found her.

"Lara!" He enveloped her in a hug, kissing her bared neck.

She sighed, looking up at the sky in clear agony. "Frank!" she mocked in a half-serious, overly dramatic voice.

Erik always watched her on these rooftop outings; with or without Frank. The stupid Patron didn't know when to stop, for she certainly didn't care for him. Or so she told Erik, every night as he knelt by her bedside and watched her sleep.

"Lara, why wouldn't you tell me what was wrong? I haven't heard you say a word for the past few days..."

Lara turned around. "It was something that I can't talk about. Okay?"

"I'll leave you alone about it, then...you're giving me that 'back off' look."

"Really smart of you."

"But I do have something that I'd like to say to you. Or, well, tell you..."

She eyed him strangely as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

_"No more talk of darkness, _

_forget these wide-eyed fears..._

_I'm here, _

_nothing can harm you, _

_my words will warm and calm you..."_

Oh God. What had she gotten herself into?

He was singing. That song. Raoul and Christine's song. Fire raged within Erik, and bile raised in his throat. He hadn't made a habit of carrying his lasso when he went to see Lara. It seemed he ought to have done so.

_"Let me be your freedom," _he sang, looking into her eyes.

_"Lara, let me be your light. _

_I'm here, with you, beside you..."_

She pulled away, strolling off, singing another part that she'd decided to change, which he couldn't hear.

_"All he wants is freedom," _Lara sang tenderly. "_A world with no more night. And I want him beside me, to guard me and to guide me..." _

She knew he was there. She had to be. "Stay where you are!" she whispered, pleadingly almost, hoping Erik would obey.

Frank followed her after she quit singing. "What did you say?"

"Nothing...I'm sorry..." No she wasn't. She'd meant it.

He held her close once more, leading her back to where they'd been.

She'd sang to him; at him. But why did the words apply so easily to Frank?

She told him to stay. Perhaps. If only to help her, he might choose to remain hidden.

Frank began to quietly sing to her.

_"Say you'll share with me _

_one love, one lifetime. _

_Let me lead you _

_from your solitude. _

_Say you need me _

_with you here, beside you. _

_Anywhere you go, let me go too. _

_Lara, that's all I ask of you..."_

_And it's way too much to give to you..._Lara thought. She began to speak, but he stopped her by planting a tender kiss on her lips.

"Lara, I love you. I always have, since the day I first saw you." He let her go, hand reaching down in his pocket. "You looked amazing...beautiful...and you still are. And you sing, you dance, you have more grace than any person I've ever met." He took one of her hands, kneeling in front of her. "Will you marry me?"

Lara's mouth dropped open, but not in happiness...though Frank couldn't tell.

He had asked. Erik's rage grew, grew so powerfully.

_How many times had he told Lara to end this!_

And now, Frank was there, proposing to her. His own love would mean nothing when she was offered marriage by a man in the light. Erik itched to move.

Lara closed her eyes, wondering to God what she'd done.

"I don't know, Frank...don't you think you're rushing things?" she asked. "Don't answer that."

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid..._she scolded herself.

"I'll give you a month. Show me why I should marry you. Maybe I'll say yes. I'm not promising anything."

Frank sighed. "It'll have to do...but a month only."

She nodded. "Now please let me think, alone...I have so much on my mind..."

He got up, hugging her and leaning forward to kiss her. She turned away.

"A gentleman would ask before kissing me," Lara said.

He sighed again. "I'll try tomorrow...sweet dreams."

"Thank you."

He left, and Lara commenced on banging her head against the nearest statue.

Erik again, resisted the urge to hang the stupid fop over the side of the roof into the street, and flinched as she near accepted.

_He'd lost his angel!_

_"If there's a prize for rotten judgment..." _she began to sing, as a scolding to herself. _"I guess I've already won that. That man ain't worth the aggrivation..." _Lara banged her head against the statue another time._ "Now that's ancient history, been there, done that!"_

She closed her eyes, tears almost going to fall. She'd done horrible wrong, leading Frank on! Why hadn't she been brave and listened to Erik?

_"I thought my heart had learned its lesson..." _she continued to sing._ "It feels so good when you start out..."_

Lara banged her head against the statue again in frustration. "_My head is screaming 'Get a grip, girl! Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!' Oh!"_

Erik heard her, he listened. But he did not go to her. He didn't care anymore. Not at all.

"It's that word. You have to learn it, Lara" she told herself. "No. No, no, no, Frank, I hate you, I love someone else!"

Erik watched, waited. He would not go to her, comfort her, care for her. How he despised every aspect of her amazing, wonderful soul! How emotions raged within him, refusing to let him fall with her or hold onto his dismal existence.

Fighting himself, he stepped from behind the statue. He said nothing; he felt far too betrayed.

Far too betrayed for words, song, or action.

Betrayed enough to kill.

Lara looked around. There he was...she knew it...

"Erik..." The look in his eyes, it scared her. "Erik..."

"Yes?" he hissed, contemptous and low.

She'd betrayed him.

For the last time.

Lara backed away. She couldn't speak. She stumbled, even, in her fear.

"Yes?" he repeated, still very angry.

"I...I..." The words wouldn't come. They refused to. Why!

"As much as I could expect from you, Lara," he snarled.

"What?" she stuttered. "What do you mean?"

"_I-I..._" Erik mocked. "That's more coherent than anything I believe you've said yet. More truthful, certainly." His face was stone cold, emotionless. He was not pleased, but whatever emotion he did feel, outside of his shapeless features, was raging strong and clear in his body, heart, mind, soul...

And the emotion, its need and want would be satisfied.

If he had to kill a thousand men, the Phantom of the Opera would kill...and kill again.

She nearly back one foot off the roof, looking confused as to what to say. The look on his face scared Lara terribly, she didn't know it well...but knew enough...dear God, what had she done?

"Have you anything more to say? Any more shocking revelations your angel should care to know?" Erik spat out.

Lara shook her head, looking behind her. The sight was dizzying...she took a step forward, but a small one, though, so she wouldn't fall. "It's hard to say anything at all..."

"That is false!" he told her, spinning around to grasp her, not allowing her to fall. For some reason, it seemed he needed this wretch of a creature. "You mean to tell me it is hard to say anything that you mean with your heart, or that is the truth?"

"I mean to tell you that it's not exactly easy looking someone that you've lied to in the eyes and give them false hopse of marriage! Only to let them down soon!" she exclaimed in fear.

"So you admit it was a lie? How many times, Lara, have you looked _me_ in the eyes, told me you loved me, allowed me to caress you as I sang you to sleep? How many times, Lara, have you kissed me, allowed me to be happy, for the fleeting instant? How many times, Lara, have you considered that maybe I had hopes of marriage, however false? _How many times have you let me down?_"

"Tell me this, then," she said, shivering. "How many times have I ever said that I hated you? How many times do you think that I've looked you in the eyes and said I loved you and not meant it" The look he gave her told her everything. "Just answer me that. Don't you think that I would have flung myself at that fop and told him that I loved him and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him if I didn't love you?"

"My interpretation, mere moments ago, would've been never, knowing, so I thought, you cared. But now, Lara, now? You let him sing to you, caress you as I have, tell him what you've told me...I've seen you hold him, kiss him, all as you've done me. When you think I'm not watching, you think I'm not there. How am I to know that you do love me?" Erik asked. "How?"

"Do you see these tears? These tears running down my face? I'm crying, Erik, because I have let him do me that way! Crying because I've been stupid! I knew you were watching, even when you aren't it hurts to be that way!" She wretched from his grip. "But I don't think that even me dying as I cry my heart out is going to help you see that!"

She ran away, upset, up the steps and opened the door. Lara began to walk at a brisk pace, but then ran...

She hadn't minded the hem of her dress, though, and tripped on it, falling back and hitting her head hard on the stone step. She screamed loudly as she fell, but the scream was cut short when the force of the blow knocked her unconscious...blood streamed from the back of her head...

* * *

She had run, said something about dying...it had all happened so quickly. Cloak swirling, Erik ran after her, agile and quick. 

_"Mon Dieu_! My Angelina...Mon Ange!" He cursed at the sight of her, unconscious, carefully scooping her up. Erik looked around for anyone, then took her to the lair as quickly as he could manage. Thank the Heavens she was so light.

With practiced ease he bore her to the lair, taking her through the catacombs in a fair run. She was bleeding, and his white shirt was stained. He cared naught. Lara only mattered now.

Erik somehow got them both across the lake; even later he wasn't sure how it had been done. Clinging her to him in desperation, he set her gently in the swan bed, kissed her forehead, and ran for water. Returning swiftly, he bathed her wounds.

He had no bandages...looking about, his eyes met the stain on his shirt. Why not? It was ruined already. He yanked it over his head, cleaning the clotting blood from her hair gently and wrapping the cotton shirt over the wound.

Erik muttered under his breath. There wasn't anything more he could do for her, but keep the bandage doused in water. So he did, watching her for a few moments before running up the passages to a door in the hall.

He knocked furiously, Lara on his mind.

Clearly, for he was without a shirt, sweating and frantic outside Madame Giry's room.

What sane man...?

He banged on the door again.

Madame Giry sleepily opened the door, to find _him _standing there...

The fact that he looked frantic and wasn't wearing a shirt made her go from tired to wide awake in no time flat.

Madame Giry grabbed his hand, pulling him quickly into the room and shutting the door, locking it. She looked questioningly at Erik.

"It's her!" he breathed, grabbing Madame Giry's hands. "_It's her!_"

"Who?" she asked, guessing he was speaking of the prima donna, his student. "What has happened?"

"She fell, she is hurt...I need you, Madeline, right away!"

"Mon Dieu!" she exclaimed. "Of course, monsieur, of course..." Madame Giry could only hope the boy didn't hear them...

"Come, please, quickly! She bleeds, I know not how to care for her, _quickly!"_

Madame Giry followed him at a run, down through the dark passages. "How did she get hurt?"

He grabbed her wrist, pulling her at his pace, hers much too slow. "She fell, on the stairs..."

"Stairs? What stairs? Where? How long ago?"

"From the rooftop. Not too long ago, I came as soon as I could." Erik shook his head, speeding up as he yanked Madame Giry behind him.

She ran as fast as she'd ever run, in a terribly failing effort to keep up. He seemed so worried, so...

Was he in love with his latest student? Was that it?

Knowing Erik, it could have been forever, but she was glad that he'd known enough to come.

"How bad did it look?"

"Not awful. But_ painful_, Madeline, you must save her!" He yanked her forward again, catching her up and pulling her into the boat, pulling them across swiftly.

Madame Giry spent the moments of the ride in silence. His idea of not awful could be horrible...the poor girl, would she be able to be saved?


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera, just the very interesting storyline. Which I now share with my lovely co author Ivy. Without whom...well...our Erik would not be as awesome and mysterious as he is!**_

**_

* * *

_**"Come, Madeline! Help her!" The boat docked and Erik splashed out, pulling her forth and to the swan bed. He viciously tugged at the rope, but the veil did not rise fast enough for his liking. "Here she is...save her!" The blood had clotted on his shirt around her head, he wet the cotton and dabbed at it gingerly. 

Madame Giry gently edged him out of the way. "Oooo, oooo..." She winced, removing the shirt gingerly. She winced again, pressing it back to her head. "The poor thing..." She closed her eyes, thinking quickly. What to do, what to do?

"All right. You'll need to stay here with her, keep the cloth damp, but first show me the way back to my room using another way besides the lake, I'll need to go and get some things..."

"Take no longer than necessary, Madeline, please!" He led her to another less used passageway, exiting near the chapel. "Go, go!" He returned to Lara, nursing the wound as best he could. Every minute that went by seemed to be an hour...a dreadful eternity...

* * *

She gathered bandages and a bottle of special antiseptic medicine kept in a first aid sort of cabinet, doing her best to run like she'd never run before back. 

"I need you," Madame Giry said as she put the stuff down, "to hold her up for me."

Erik nodded, obediently using strong arms to hold Lara upwards. Her head lolled back, and he used his shoulder to stop her from falling.

Madame Giry unwrapped the stained shirt from around her head, taking the small brush she'd gotten and dipping it into the bottle of medicine. "At least she won't feel this..." she said to herself, gently brushing the medicine onto the wound. It stung, the ballet girls always complained...

"Tell me it's not severe, Madeline!" he pleaded. He watched her agonizingly slow movements, frightened for his angel.

"It isn't, it isn't!" she said, in an effort to calm him down. "The wound will heal...in time for _Don Juan_, to be sure, but she may not awaken for a few days..."

"_A few days!_" He began pacing furiously, uncertain and unknowing. Erik set his hands on his head, tossing them this way and that in exasperated motions.

Finally she finished, carefully wrapping the bandage around Lara's head. "Stay with her, keep a cold cloth on her forehead...I will tell the managers what I must..."

"Yes, Madeline...thank you." He kissed her on the cheek in gratitude. "Thank you."

Used to his temper, she smiled when he kissed her cheek. "She'll be all right," Madame Giry assured him, before getting up and walking back down the passage.

He nodded, but as soon as she vanished, shook his head. What if Lara wasn't all right? The Opera Ghost went to her side, kneeling and dousing the cloth in water. He gingerly sponged at her injury, praying that his angel would survive.

Erik spent the entire night with her, wide awake as he continued to wet the cloth and keep it from clotting. Erik was tired, and he hadn't moved all night, making him rather stiff. But his discomfort didn't matter. His angel, his poor angel!

Tenderly, he brushed hair from her face, caressing the girls color-drained cheeks. His hand slid down her cheek to her neck, where he reassured himself her heart was still beating. A little while later, he noted her face was deathly pale, and retrived a near-empty flask of whiskey from another room.

Gently he allowed a few drops to fall into her mouth. This brought color to her face, and he corked the flask again.

_She had better get well..._he thought, taking her small hands in his.

His hands encircled over her own, breathing into them to create a pocket of warming air to dispel the chill they harbored.

"Mon Ange…do not leave me, alone in this dismal existence. I need you, with me, here beside me…do not go. Not now."

* * *

Three long, sleepless nights. Three long, tiresome days. 

Would she ever awaken?

Lara stirred. It felt as if a cinder block pounded upon her poor head...

She tried to say something, but the word came out as "Unh...", a pain-filled one.

"_Mon Ange!" _he whispered fiercely, wrapping his arms around her and gently hugging her.

A blue-violet eye opened. "Ow...E-Erik?...my head, what happened? Wh-where am I?"

"You fell, after we fought. You're with me, in the house on the lake, the swan bed...tell me you remember, Mon Cher!" Madeline hadn't said anything about memory loss! What was he to do...he couldn't leave Lara!

"We fought? Oh Erik! Why? Why did we fight?" Swirling bits and pieces of conversation came to her...a loud scream echoed through her ears..."Why?" she repeated cluelessly. "_Why_..."

"He proposed to you. You told him he had a month to prove his worth. You told me how much it hurt for you to give him false hope...I lost it. I had, have, hopes too, and it seemed they were shattered with Christine, then you. How I love you, Mon Ange...I don't wish to lose you..."

Lara winced, pain searing through her head. Tears welled in her eyes, but not only at the pain. "I told him...told him..."

She closed her eyes. She remembered now.

"You scared me, Erik. So badly...very badly...how did I hurt myself? Did I run from you? I think so..."

She began to tear, he saw. "No, Cher, do not cry...you did run, and you fell. Your head hit the stairs, I took you here, and bound your head with my shirt." He gestured a bloody mess on the ground nearby. He hadn't moved in three days to clean it or find new clothes.

"I went to Madeline..Madame Giry, that is, and she helped me." Erik's mouth quirked slightly. "You drank your first drop of the spirits, m'cher. I gave you whiskey, to keep your blood moving."

"My head hurts, awfully...I..." A tear rolled down her face. "It hurts...so badly..." Lara hadn't even paid attention to the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Her vision was pretty blurry, anyway...

"It'll be okay...I've no more whiskey for you, to numb the pain. I can go get Madel-Madame Giry, love..." He held her closer, wishing he could stop the pain.

"No...no...just hold me, Erik...please..." she whispered tenderly. "It'll help more than you know..."

He smiled, gently pulling her closer and refusing to let her go. "Don't do that again, Angelina. You frightened me."

"That must be a first, somebody frightening you..." mused Lara. She closed her eyes, shivering slightly as a chill swept over her.

"Not quite, Mon Cher. You've done so, many times." Erik rubbed her arms with his ungloved hands, having removed those, too, in order to care for her.

"Well..." Lara shivered again when his hands touched her arms. "I...you know..."

"Hadn't meant to...yes, I know. And I though I meant some things, my outbursts were never that sincere...I always have taken you here, after one."

"Whether I wanted to come or had no control..." Lara added with a laugh. A fresh surge of pain flashed over her eyes, and she gasped, hand covering them.

"Are you okay?" Erik spoke harshly, wishing he could do something, anything! How infuriating that he couldn't!

She took a shaky breath. "I-I'm fine..."

"You are hurting...I shall go for Madeline." He couldn't bear to leave her alone, but he couldn't bear to see her in pain, either.

Lara relented. "All right, all right..."

"I'll return!" And he stood, agile and quick, leaving her to run for Madame Giry. He pounded furiously on the door again.

Madame Giry opened the door more quickly, this time recognizing Erik's sharp knock and pulling him in. "Have you not moved from her side for-what?"

He shook his head. "She's awake..but in pain. Help her..."

Madame Giry instantly turned to a cabinet, opening it..."Did she say how badly in pain she was? Could she speak at all?"

"She can speak. She tells me she is fine, but I feel her shake," Erik told her, pacing as he waited. He was not a patient man by nature, less so when something needed doing, and doing at the exact moment.

"I hate to give the child this, but..." She pulled a bottle of brandy from the cabinet. "It'll help..."

"Brandy? She'll take it fine...I took the liberty in giving her some whiskey, to keep her cheeks colored." He didn't regret it...she had needed to stay alive.

Madame Giry raised an eyebrow, getting a better grip on the bottle. "Why don't I look over the child, you clean yourself up...don't give me that look!" she said in a motherly sort of way. "Phantom of the Opera or not, you won't scare me..."

"Madeline...you are no older than I, and giving me orders. Am I not presentable" He sighed, smiling faintly as he nodded. "Are you finished here? She needs us. I will clean myself thoroughly, _Mother_, if you will kindly help Lara."

Madame Giry rolled her eyes. "Lead the way, then..."

He took her hand, carefully taking her through the winding passages to the place where Lara lay. "She will help you, Mon Ange. But..._Mother_ insists I go clean up. I know not why she thinks me...unpresentable..." he muttered the last word with no true understanding.

Lara opened an eye inquiringly. "Mother?" she managed to ask.

Erik snorted. "Madame Giry insists to treat me like a son..." He kissed his friend on the cheek.

"Staying next to her, not wearing a shirt...go, _go!_" Madame Giry shooed him away.

He kissed his friend on the cheek. "Yes, Mother." Erik flashed an innocent smile before going to wash himself and change.

"He tends to be that way...now..." She kneeled next to Lara. "How are you feeling, Mademoiselle?"

"A little better...but my head, it hurts..."

"Badly, am I correct?" She twisted the cork from the bottle, pouring a small amount into a cup. "Drink this, it will help..."

Lara closed her eyes at the taste.

"I know, I know, but you are not in your time anymore..."

She nearly spit out her drink. "What!"

"Drink that, right now!" she ordered the prima donna. "Your friend, Lexi, confided in me how you got here. I was rather surprised, you seemed like you'd lived here all your life..."

Lara did as she was told.

"Lexi is quite like my own daughter," Madame Giry continued, "such a good dancer...ah, enough, she is gone...off with the ballet..."

Lara looked up, interested as she drained the glass. "Your own daughter? Meg?"

Madame Giry smiled warmly. "Your friend was playing her, am I correct?"

Lara nodded.

"That is very interesting, indeed, that this whole world...should be known."

"Did you really...well..." Lara lowered her voice, "rescue Erik, from that God-awful circus?"

Madame Giry nodded sadly. "You know the story, then?"

Lara sighed. "An awful story, to be sure...but yes."

Madame Giry leaned closer, whispering in the young girl's ear. "He loves you dearly, Lara. I've never seen him act such a way. You are truly his world..."

Lara nodded, understanding this finally from another's eyes...

* * *

Erik rumaged through his clothes, finding a dark shirt and fresh breeches. After that washing, he felt refreshed and clean, and his hair was still dripping with water.

* * *

Lara leaned back against the pillows, the pain slowly starting to go away, along with her senses. 

"Feeling a bit better?" asked Madame Giry, noticing the brandy taking effect.

She nodded.

* * *

He shook his head, drops of water flying from his hair, and walked back into Lara's room. "Madeline? She will be fine?" Erik repressed a yawn, although, Madeline surely could tell. They had an understanding of one another, built up by several years of friendship. His sleepless three day and three nights vigil was enough to make any decent human more tired than death. 

Light snoring sounds came from the younger girl. "She's very tired, the poor girl...you had best get some sleep, all right?" Madame Giry asked, partly ordering.

"Sleep? Yes, Mother. Thank you." He hugged Madame Giry, smiling as he pulled the veil about his sleeping angel.

She sighed exasperatedly. "She'll be fine. In a few days, you'll have your normal, eccentric student back..." Madame Giry kissed her friend's cheek, leaving without further comment...

Erik began a search for a blanket of sorts to sleep on himself, refusing to leave Lara's side, even to rest.

He finally found a threadbare, Persian-style blanket, and stretched it out upon the cold, hard ground. He smiled softly, knowing his angel was sleeping peacefully beyond the swan-wing, and that Madeline, his dearest friend, would always help him. With this comforting him, he managed to fall into a light slumber...

* * *

Lara awoke in the middle of the night, looking over the wing of the bed to find Erik asleep on the floor. 

She smiled, assured she was safe, and fell back into a dreamless sleep...

* * *

Though he was asleep, Erik heard things move about. Knowing Lara was safe in the swan bed and his comforted him, and he didn't wake.

* * *

Student and master, angel and lover quickly forgave each other without a single word about doing so. Their actions spoke so much louder than words. They needed each other, more than the other knew. They were worlds different, but it seemed to draw them closer, much closer. 

Erik said nothing more in the coming weeks leading up to _Don Juan Triumphant _of Frank. He had worked so hard to regain his angel. He wasn't about to lose her to the fop now.

Lara often passed Frank in the halls, he smiled dreamily, and as she walked away, Lara scowled furiously.

Lexi was often the witness, the silent one, to such times. With Erik's help, she incited more of a riot than ever, by tauntingly warning in a sing-song voice for the patron to keep his hand at the level of his eyes when Lara was absent. More letters from one 'O.G.' were sent to Frank, getting more taunting by each passing one.

The level of tension in the Opera Populaire grew as opening night of _Don Juan_ drew so terribly close. The ballet chorus was forced to work much harder than ever, Madame Giry trying the best she could to get the girls at least able to dance well enough to please Erik somewhat.

Lara was having a tough time, the current leading male was hardly anyone to seem passionate toward. She tried, tried her very best, and when all else failed, imagined Erik standing there, smiling, singing to her...he often helped her to rehearse at night, and then she did so much better than when on stage. Little did the prima donna know what her teacher and guardian had in mind...

* * *

_Lara took a step through the memorial park, snow falling softly on her head and at her feet._

_She was dressed as she had been in the Phantom of the Opera play, carrying a single bouquet of roses._

_The wind carried voices, it seemed. Voices of past spirits and people. She sang a tune, though it wasn't recognizable._

_"Lara..." a voice whispered._

_She looked around._

_"Come to us..."_

_"Mom?" the whisper escaped her lips._

_"Come to us..." _

_"Dad?" she asked._

Lara sat upright in her bed. Come to them? Did they really mean it?

She snuck past Frank's open door, walking down to the stables to a carriage and handing a bag of money to the man. "To the memorial park, in ten minutes, please."

The man nodded, counting the money as she went back up the stairs to change...

Lara came back down the stairs, to find the carriage pulled out into the square. The driver was wearing a hooded cloak-she didn't ask. She only wished to obey her parents...

Erik was under there...he had suspected that anytime this night, something of this sort would happen. So he had oh so casually passed a drugged drink to the driver and took over the position.

Lara was deep in thought, she had no idea...

But she did look around as they rode on...it was a beautiful countryside...

He had taken over the carriage to escort Lara here. All the events unfolding before his eyes terrified him as he thought of everything. It seemed so much like before...he didn't want to lose her. So he had followed her this night, waiting until he could take her safely back to the Opera Populaire.

* * *

Frank was woken by a carriage leaving, just underneath his window. 

Lara was in it, in the seat...and driving it...

Dear God. Dear God!

He ran quickly to the stables, knowing already where they were headed. Frank got on Lara's horse the Opera House had given her bareback, riding as fast as possible...

* * *

Finally they reached the gates. Lara thanked the driver blindly, stepping down from the carriage and walking in the opened gates... 

"Why am I here?" she whispered as she walked. She'd dressed quickly, in a pair of black pants and a blouse with a warm cloak over it. "Why?"

The wind seemed to whisper...

_Close your eyes, child..._

Erik settled the carriage elsewhere, silently stalking behind the way. He found his way was easy, as he followed his angel to protect her. Wasn't it odd? She helped him live, and he kept her safe...what angel needed a guardian?

Lara saw them. They were smiling...they looked no different than the last day she saw them.

She opened her eyes, half expecting to see them standing there.

_No, child, close those pretty eyes..._

A warm smile crossed her face, and she did.

_Our little girl...so grown up..._

"Mom..." Lara whispered as she walked blindly. "Not quite..."

_And in love..._

"Dad?"

She was acting strangely...her eyes closed, continuing to walk. Erik resisted the urge to go to her, lace his arms around her and help her. She needed to do whatever this was on her own, he felt. He would not stop her.

_"My little Miss American Pie..." _

Now his lips moved. The same lips from which the song had always spilled from.

"You know I'm in love?"

_"With such a charming man," _her mother spoke. _"So much unlike that boy..."_

Lara nodded. "You like him?"

_"Baby, we've been watching. You've helped such a lost man realize who he is. You've found the only one your heart will belong to, trust me..." _her father told her.

"How do you know that Erik is he?"

_"Shouldn't I know what's right, who's right for my little girl?"_

It was as if someone were beside her, guiding her steps through the graveyard...

She was spouting nonsense, about love, and Erik himself. He panicked, but he knew he could do nothing but allow her to come out of the trance on her own. _Please, let her come to no harm..._ After she had fallen that time, he'd not been able to take the idea of more pain for his beloved.

"You do, Daddy..." she whispered tenderly.

_"Lara, you must understand-if you ever leave him, he will not survive..." _her mother told her

"Bu-"

_"Listen to her, she knows. I know. You know, deep inside..."_

She nodded. "I understand."

_"Sing for me, Angel? Sing with me?"_

Of course..." Chills made her shiver, the song! She was about to hear her father sing again!

_"I can't remember if I cried-"_

"When I read about his widowed bride..." Lara sang with his voice, more beautifully than she'd ever sang before.

_"But something touched me deep inside!"_

"The day the music died..."

She was singing that song...more than ever, Erik needed to go to her. But somehow, he couldn't bring himself to move, his own spirit entranced by what he imagined the voices were, and what they were saying. Clearly she was responding to something as she sang, wonderfully and chillingly. He grew colder than ever before.

They skipped a stanza as they always had.

"Well did you write the book of love?" she asked in song.

_"And do you believe in God above, if the Bible tells you so?"_

Lara nodded eagerly. "And do you believe in rock 'n roll?"

_"Yes, but can music save your mortal soul?"_

"Of course, but can you teach me how to dance real slow?"

Lara let her father sing to her..._"Well I knew that you're in love with him, 'cause I saw you dancin' in the gym...you both kicked off your shoes. Man I dig those rhythm blues"_

Erik continued to watch, his mind falling forward into the trance with his Lara. He'd no idea what was happening...it frightened him. If the voices she heard, or the movements she made injured her, there would be a high price for the voices to pay.

_"I was a lonely teenage broncin' buck with a pink carnation and a pick-up truck-"_

"But I knew that I was out of luck the day the music died..." Lara finished.

_"Never let the music die, understand me, Lara?" _he asked.

"Never, Daddy...I promise..."

_"The one you love is here, Lara, do not turn around, but he is worried. You must ease his troubled mind."_

_"We will be with you as long as the music lives in your heart," _her father added_. "We love you..."_

Lara fell slowly and gently to her knees. "I love you, too..."

_"Open your eyes, child...he needs you more than we do."_

She fell. He managed to tear his mind away from whatever consumed his thoughts to look around, before his gaze found her again. She was all right...she was all right...

"Erik...yes, I know you're here...please, come here..."

Silence rang through the air afterward, only the subtle sound of the falling snow was audible.

She called to him, and even though it could've, and well might've meant disaster, he went to her. Erik's arms slipped about her small form, kneeling in the snow beside her, embracing his love.

"I spoke to my parents, Erik..." Her beautiful eyes opened, sparkling with a girlish delight. "They spoke to me, my father sang with me! They told me to come here...they..." She looked into his eyes. "They told me I'd found true love."

"I heard you...but I didn't understand. True love, Mon Ange? Can they honestly know?" He was still in an awed state, stroking her hair softly and holding her to him.

"They're my parents, Erik. I'm their little girl. They always know..."

_You are our Angel of Music as well as his..._

Lara looked up. "What?"

"I said nothing...what did you hear?" Erik continued to hold her, fearing for her. These voices...they...weren't..._normal_ to hear.

"My dad..." she whispered, hand going to something on a chain at her neck. "They like you, Erik...much more than Frank..."

_Go ahead, dearest..._

She took the necklace off, putting her arms around his neck and clasping it there. It was a beautiful necklace, the outline of a golden heart on a golden chain, encrusted around the edges with tiny diamonds and rubies.

"I believe them, in my heart...they told me, when I was a little girl, this necklace was to go to a man I truly loved...and I give it to you without a doubt in my mind that I'm wrong..." Lara kissed his cheek. "Don't be scared...I'm fine...I'm your unbrilliant angel," she said, to assure him she was herself.

He murmured something, cradling her body in the curve of his arms tenderly. Erik swallowed hard, emotion sweeping over him.

"I will not allow you to be wrong, my brilliant, wonderful angel. Not now..." He looked upward, briefly. "If you can hear me, Monsieur, Madame, I do care for your daughter...very, _very_ much.." The last three words were for Lara alone, though he doubted he could stop the voices from overhearing.

A wind swept over the two, a gentle breeze. Lara knew...they had heard him...and briefly the smiling faces of her parents flashed through both of their minds. "They know..." she whispered.

He nodded, kissing her forehead tenderly as a light draft played over them. He half smiled, pleased to know that guardians were watching over his angel.

Lara hugged him closer.

Wherever they were, her parents were smiling down on their daughter. They were very proud of her, for doing so much for this man...for showing him that he could be loved...

Erik's hand found the golden chain, the gilded heart, and he swallowed again. The love, emotion...all of it was overwhelming as he received some sort of odd consent from her parents, that it was all right she was with him.

"C'mon..." She stood, pulling him up as well. "We'd better be getting back..."

Lara leaned forward to kiss him, but the sound of hoofbeats distracted her.

"Lara! Lara, no!"

Frank. The foolish idiot!

He jumped down from his horse, drawing his sword. "He's put some sort of spell over you, Lara! If you cannot free yourself, I will!"

He shook his head, holding Lara to him as he stood as well. Where was his lasso when he needed it? At least he had a sword...

"Put it away..." Lara commanded quietly.

"You don't know what your saying, Lara...it's all right."

What in the world? Didn't know what she's saying?

"I challenge you to a duel..." Frank said bravely and darkly.

"Come now, man. Put action behind your words...Angelina, I shant fight if you wish me not to..." Erik began, one eye on Frank.

"Put the sword away, Frank, you've lost it..." Lara whispered.

But Lara backed away from them both in horrified realization after hearing herself speak. Her dream! It had come to life!

But she couldn't speak, couldn't tell her lover not to fight...

"You've caused her pain for too long..." Frank snarled at Erik.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera, just the very interesting storyline. Which I now share with my lovely co author Ivy. Without whom...well...I think I'd be lost and this story wouldn't be cool. And you all wouldn't have this awesome addiction!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"I have...action behind words, Monsieur. Kindly Patron, hand at the level of your eyes!" he mocked, and that was as much as he said before his own sword was out of its sheath.

"So do I..."

Lara's mouth trembled. No, they couldn't...

But as the pair began to spin around, swords clanging, her mouth refused to form words. She could only follow at a distance in astonishment, hoping neither would hurt the other...

Erik's metal flashed brilliantly as it whipped to the side of the boy, striking the ground where he was a spilt second ago in a warning.

Frank pulled off a brilliant jump backward, one that Raoul had not previously managed. His teeth were set in a straight line, he snarled as he took a powerful swing at Erik.

Lara made a squeaking noise, she couldn't watch...she knew in her heart, Erik would move...

_Mom, Dad..._she thought. _Make them stop...please..._

He stood firm, bringing his sword up to hit his with a mighty clash of noise. Erik slowly advanced, bringing it to where his weight forced down on Frank.

Lara gasped.

Frank, miraculously, was able to spin away, just in time, too...Erik's sword struck a tombstone, and Lara sighed in slight relief.

_Come on, stop it, please..._Lara silently pleaded.

He shook his head, whirling the sword round with an apology to the dead spirit whose tombstone he'd scratched. He circled Frank, feigning a cut to his legs and bringing it up sharply to score his arm.

Frank cried out in pain, but somehow, just as Raoul had, continued to fight with his good arm, his right one.

"Stop it!" Lara tried to cry, but it came out as a whisper.

This boy was as easy as the previous he had fought; if he didn't slip on his footing, he'd have him beat shortly.

The sword, unbidden, danced to his injured arm with a threat, feigning a hit, then catching the foot of Frank and tossing him abruptly to the snow covered ground. His swordtip, sharp and bloodstained, stared at the boy with the threat of death.

_"NO!" _Lara screamed. She ran forward, stepping inbetween them. "Erik, no, not like this..." Tears welled in her eyes. She couldn't bear to see someone killed. "It's more than he deserves."

He nodded, slowly pulling the sword backwards from the young man's face. "Yes, Mon Ange..if you wish it of me."

"I do."

Frank caught his breath. He couldn't believe it, Lara had stepped in? He picked up his own sword, unsure of what to do...

Erik stepped backwards, using the clean snow to wipe the blood from the metal of his weapon. He resheathed it, offering a hand to Lara.

Lara reached out to take it, but at that same time Frank jumped to his feet, throwing his arms around her, blade of his sword at her neck.

Lara screamed in fear. He'd truly gone mad.

"Don't move, or she dies..."

"You wouldn't kill me!" Lara exclaimed.

Frank reached into one of his pockets, quickly exchanging the sword for a gun. "I'll kill you and me both."

Everything happened so fast.

What was Frank holding? A pistol?

He'd threatened Lara, and Erik wouldn't allow her to die. He planted his feet firmly, fearing only for her. The thought that the boy could just as quickly shoot him as himself or Lara...the Phantom refused to risk his angel's precious life.

"I'll kill us all, it'll be over with."

"And I won't see you ever again!" Lara yelled.

"Are you telling me-"

"Yes, Frank, I'm telling you what you think I am! You'll go to hell! You think you're all good and heroic, you're mad!" she boldly stated. Just about what she'd wanted to say for the past few weeks.

Frank backed them both a step away, pressing the gun much more firmly to her head. "I've gone mad? You're the one trying to live a fairytale, Lara! It's not real!"

He backed again towards the horse.

Lara wept. He scared her worse than anyone ever had. "Erik! Erik!"

"He can't save you, Lara, he doesn't love you!"

"Yes he _does!" _she insisted, trying to wretch from his grip. Frank pushed her to her knees, gun still at her head.

"My love, stay safe!" Erik urged her in French. "Do nothing that would put you in danger. I will come as soon as I can for you...I won't be so kind as to spare him, this time," he called, praying she would understand his meaning as he watched her being dragged away. The boy had no idea...if he even hurt Lara...Erik swallowed the bile he felt rising at the thought.

Lara shook her head, thanking the lord she'd taken French in high school. "No!" she called back to him in the same tongue, the best she could. "No, give me half an hour before you do anything. I'll come for you, Erik. I promise." The last phrase she didn't need to think about. "Je t'aime." Frank pulled her onto the horse. She was suddenly glad that Frank couldn't understand French.

"Please!" she pleaded in French. "Half an hour."

Erik nodded, waiting and watching as Frank stole her from him. He'd give her a half hour. But then...

* * *

They galloped off...Lara knew what she had to do. 

Frank, surprisingly, holstered the gun. "I knew you'd see reason. I didn't want to shoot you," he told her when they were out of earshot.

She sniffled, waiting until they got at leastten miles from the graveyard to speak.

"I love you, Frank, I'm so sorry..." she began, acting.

"It's all right."

"No, it's not. That was so stupid." _What you did, that is. _"I'm sorry..." Her hand went back to his hip, though he wasn't thinking about what she could possibly be doing...

Lara gently lifted the gun up from its holster. He didn't notice. Why hadn't he?

"I know the way back, Lara. We're getting Lexi and leaving."

His hand flew back to hers as she got the gun free, and she pulled both their hands up, a shot ringing through the air.

"You little..."

Lara clocked him over the head with it, knocking him from the horse before he could say more.

* * *

Erik faintly heard a gunshot, and panicked. He wouldn't run to her...he told her he'd wait. But if she was hurt...

* * *

She sighed thankfully, skillfully turning the horse sharply around without stopping it from moving and leaving Frank unconscious on the ground. 

"Never try to do that again, Frank, I'm getting better at escaping from lunatics...go, Shadow!"

Hoofbeats pounded more loudly as she forced the horse faster and faster, she quickly got back to the graveyard...she could see Erik standing there...

* * *

He heard hoofbeats...was it Frank, returning to change the way the duel had ended? Had he hurt Lara? 

"Erik!" she cried out, pulling the horse to a stop at the gates. "Erik!"

Lara jumped off, knowing the horse would wait, running as fast as she possibly could back to her lover's arms...

It was Lara...she was alright...she wasn't hurt..."Mon Ange!" he said, almost disbelievingly, whispers hushed by the soft falling snow. He began to walk, hurriedly, towards his angel. She seemed to glow with a dim light, growing brighter, beautiful...it couldn't be real...

The gun was still in her hand; she'd rode with it like that back. It was still hot, even, from when she'd warningly pulled the trigger.

But Lara forgot about that, as she threw her arms around Erik's neck. He'd most likely notice, of course, but oh well...didn't matter. She was safe.

Erik felt the pistol, warm on his back, but it didn't matter in the least. Not with Lara back. He wrapped his arms about her waist in a tight embrace, holding her to him and kissing her. "I love you, Mon Cher."

She was still crying, just noticably. "I love you, too...but we've got to leave before he can get back here."

That probably just answered the question as to whether she'd killed him or not...

He nodded, though he didn't withdraw. His hands caressed her, simply for his love and affection, as well as to be sure she wasn't hurt. "Then let us go..." Erik looked around, kissing her hands as he released all of her but her fingers.

Lara walked with him, climbing quickly up onto her horse. "And if he ever touches Shadow again...he's dead. I will hurt him...he doesn't know how to treat a horse!" She leaned forward, speaking in soft Spanish. "Poor, poor Shadow..."

Erik mounted behind her, grabbing the reins and settling her into his arms. He urged the horse forward at a decent pace, deciding to leave the carriage for the fop.

Lara'd sort of been hoping Erik would force Frank to walk back.

And then she wondered who had more sympathy for the younger man.

But without argument she leaned back against Erik, sighing. Snow was falling more rapidly, the wind was blowing...

But she was safe.

They came up to where she'd turned around...Frank was still lying there...

It looked like she'd given him a black eye with the force of the blow with the gun. She snorted at the thought.

The horse shied from the man, and danced its hind legs backwards. Erik kept the beast steady, gazing at the boy with something short of contempt before trotting away from the body.

Lara cuddled closer to Erik as they rode away. "It's sad when a girl gives a man a black eye..." she commented dryly, smiling.

He snorted, something of a short laugh escaping his lips. "I suppose it is. I plan never to find out, Mon Cher."

"Just don't be a fop. You most certainly won't get one from me..." Lara yawned. "You could have told me that was you driving the carriage. It wouldn't have bothered me. I'm..." She was almost about to say she wasn't like her. Christine. But then she decided the better of it.

"I _do _like to keep some element of surprise...though you probably knew, anyway." He nodded grimly, keeping the horse at a steady pace.

"Actually, I didn't. I was surprised when she said you were there..."

"She?" he questioned. There had been no one but themselves, and Frank...and those mysterious voices...

"Mom..." the young woman said simply.

Lara wondered, had it scared him? They'd said it had...but...what honestly scared a Phantom?

"Your mother? Angelina..." Erik began, but stopped himself. What was he to say? She knew what she'd heard. He wouldn't doubt his angel, wouldn't _dare_ call her crazy.

"It scared me at first as much as it scared you...or scares you...Erik, are you all right?"

He shook his head, snapping out of his deep thoughts. "Hmmm? Yes, I'm fine..."

Lara bit her lip, turning halfway around concernedly but then turning back. She yawned again. "I hope he's not back in time for Don Juan...oh, that's going to be horrible, I can't work with Phillipe!"

"Sleep, Mon Ange. You are tired...the day can wait..." He nudged her with his head. "Sleep."

Lara closed her eyes obediently. "Yes, Erik..."

She hardly wanted to perform with that man...Erik'd done it once. Why not again, this time, for his _real _angel?

Lara fell asleep easily, having stayed up so late last night practicing with Erik...

He let her sink back into his arms, as she drifted off, thoughts forming. It was perfect...

* * *

The Opera Populaire loomed into view, and he gently shook Lara awake. "Mon Ange..." 

She moaned. "Dad? Five more minutes..."

"No, my love. Erik. We're back..."

* * *

They snuck back into the Opera House with ease, and no one had questioned her absence as it had been a Sunday. 

Frank came back relatively ignored by both Lexi and Lara, who were too busy with practices with Don Juan to care about much else. Of course, Lara found time to spare to be with Erik, but not the patron. She decided that she'd do it soon, she'd break it off...

Opening night of Don Juan crept up upon them all. Lara still didn't feel she was ready, Phillipe could not sing as Erik could! But she couldn't simply say 'Oh, Erik, would you mind sneaking in and being Don Juan, just for me, because I don't really want to work with him...I love you sooooo much, please?' It wasn't like her, first of all, and secondly, she wouldn't be caught dead saying it. She wasn't like that.

But still, tension rang high in the Opera Populaire, just as the chaotic thrill of an opening night was breaking through once more, and it didn't help that this was the Phantom's opera about to be performed...because the last time, well...no one wanted a repeat of that. Perhaps Miss Parker, they all hoped, could be the balance and keep everything cool and calm, should the Opera Ghost decide to take over the title role...the reputation of the Opera House could not take another chandelier crashing down on its prized patrons.

* * *

"Five minutes! Miss Parker, _five minutes!_" a stage manager exclaimed outside her door. 

She sighed, looking into her mirror. "Are you going to be watching?" Lara asked in a lower tone.

"I am always watching, Mon Ange...always."

Lara tilted her head, looking inquiringly at the mirror. "Can I see you in there? Just once? I won't get to see you till after the show is over."

He muttered something that Lara didn't catch. "Mon Ange..I am always with you..." But his form became startlingly clear in the mirror as he gazed at her.

Lara smiled entrancingly.

"Oh, I know I'm going to do horribly tonight! I just do!" She turned from the mirror, sighing. "I...I do..."

"You won't. Sing with your soul...you know you will, Mon Ange, none of this talk." He knew, if she didn't...his form blurred slightly in the reflection.

Her arms crossed. "If you a'say so..." she relented. "I wouldn't even believe my parents if they told me so..."

His hand felt at the necklace she had given him, as it always did when she mentioned her parents. His figure now obscured, Erik started down the passage. "Farewell, until later, my angel! Believe me...I know..."

* * *

She sighed. "Of course. You always do." 

Madame Giry knocked furiously on her door. "Out of there, now! I'm not afraid to come in and get you!" What she wanted to say was that she wasn't afraid to come in and scold Erik for keeping the young prima donna, but...

Lara opened the door innocently. "Yes?"

Madame Giry pulled her down the hall. "Now! Let's go!"

* * *

Erik made a few..._changes_ to his attire, then retreated to the wings. The play progressed smoothly to the point until Don Juan hid behind the curtain, waiting for Aminta...and then...A rope slipped over a man's form, the leading male,Phillipe,perhaps?...and tied him up neatly. A prop fell, oh-so-coincidently, and knocked the man out. 

Just as planned. _Who_ would sing in his place?

* * *

"_No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy! No dreams within her heart but dreams of love!_" Lara sang, making her entrance in the gypsy sort of dress. 

Frank watched from the audience. Ah, she was gorgeous...

"_Passarino! Go away, for the trap is set...and waits for its prey_..." Erik sang low, appearing in costume. Passarino obeyed, leaving, as did the other men...

It was just he and his angel, now.

"_You have come here...in pursuit of your deepest urge..."_

Lara's mouth dropped almost visibly. No! No, he hadn't!

But she listened quietly...he had?

Her breath came more quickly, her heartbeat accelerated. All of this, it wouldn't be acting, she realized...she was about to perform the best she ever would...

"_In pursuit of that wish, which till now has been silent..._silent!" He moved across the stage, and his hand motioned for her to stay quiet, as well. "_I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge..._"

Lara tried not to blush, tried not to smile. She'd looked up at the 'silent' part, to see him, and looked quickly back down, hiding her excitement.

Frank, though, was not happy. His mouth dropped open, as well...would the man ever leave his poor, poor girlfriend alone?

"_In your mind, you've already succumbed to me! Dropped your defenses, completely succumbed to me! Now you are here with me...no second thoughts...you've decided..._decided!" He caught her eyes before she looked down, allowing a seductive smile to grace his face behind the mask Don Juan wore.

Lara stood slowly as he continued the song, pretending to be in a trance. Her face hinted at a seductive, romantic smile, and it wasn't just acting...

"Madame Giry!" Lexi exclaimed quietly, and the elder woman nodded.

"I know..." Madame Giry said, smiling at her old friend's passionate song..."let us hope he will not this time drop the chandelier..."

Lexi smiled, too. "I think this time it will go well..." she whispered back.

Erik began the chorus easily. "_Past the Point of No Return...no backward glances! Our games of make-believe are at an end..."_

She only nodded enough for Erik to catch, as if to say he was right and that he sang the truth...but Lara listened as they inched closer...

"_Past all thought of if, or when. No use resisting! Abandon thought, and let the dream descend..."_ Passion was flowing from him in this song; yes, it had been for Christine. Now, it fully belonged to Lara. Christine's memory, once dear and near to his heart, now cold, hollow, empty as the lust-filled words were sung to Lara, to his angel...

Lara stepped closer, hand reaching out for his. Her mouth was slightly open, and she was having to remind herself to breathe.

Was it just her, or was the room suddenly heating up?

Was it just her, or was that fire real?

"_What raging fires-_" Erik pulled her to him, pressing her back to his chest, singing into her ear.

Lara closed her eyes, the passion in his voice jolting through her body, sending her mind into ecstasy...

The audience mattered no longer. It was them; their duet!

His breath was warm on her ear, it tickled, but added even more to the floating sensation...

"_-shall flood the soul?_" His hands held hers as he gently drew his mouth along her arm, breathing lightly on her smooth flesh as he backed slowly away, she walked forward, turning...

Just as planned...

Lara listened with the same trance-like look as always, still having to remind herself to breathe...

Lexi squeezed Madame Giry's hand, and the older woman smiled. Love knew no age...

"_What rich desire unlocks its door?_" Erik continued to sing, happily and willingly consumed in the moment.

_Walk, breathe...you know what you're doing, don't you? _a voice said inside her head.

'No, not really...' is what she wanted to answer, but she decided to simply wait for her turn to sing...she'd do a good job, Lara decided, just to make Erik proud...

"_What sweet seduction lies before...us?_" Those words...he almost took her then, away from this stage...but he didn't. Erik owed it to her, if he was even there, that he should be sane. "_Past the Point of No Return, the final threshold-what warm, unspoken secrets will we learn, beyond the Point of No...Return?_"

She almost missed her cue, just almost...as she walked backward.

"_You have brought me,_" she started off sort of quietly, but grew in volume and confidence, voice dripping with passion, "_to that moment when words run dry...to that moment when speech disappears into silence..._silence_...I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why_." A furious blush came over her face as she realized, the words were voicing her true feelings..."_In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent_..."

Frank shook his head. "Lara, no...don't..." he whispered. Not for real, not a second time!

Erik smiled alluringly as Lara blushed, and then continued her part of the song. She seemed to have realized that indeed, this song oh-so-wonderfully applied to the current situation...

"_Now I am hear with you..._" she sang vulnerably. "_No second thoughts...I've decided..._decided!"

Lara took a breath. "_Past the Point of No Return...no going back now! Our passion-play has now at last begun!_"

He nodded approvingly, raising his hand to conceal his face behind the sweeping cloak of the costume. Erik's steps carried him farther away, towards the stairs. _Soon..._

_"Past all thought of right, or wrong...one final question-" _Lara kept eye contact with him, as they walked..."_How long should we two wait before we're one?"_

She took her first step up the stairs, gaze kept on him. _"When will the blood begin to race? The sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames at last consume...us!" _The ascent had been almost too fast...they were already there...facing each other...

Lara's breath caught right as the music boomed, waiting for them to sing the duet...

Their voices joined; merged into the song.

"_Past the Point of No Return! The final threshold-_" Erik gripped her arms, Lara gripped his, and he looked at her. She was amazing...

_"The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn!" _she sang just as powerfully and heatedly as he did, trying not to sigh girlishly as he spun her around, pressed her back to his chest...

"_We've passed the Point of No...Re-turn..._" His hands were on hers, leading hers to caress her form, driving her mad. Really and truly mad, so much almost to the point of losing all control over herself. Her eyes closed in ecstasy again.

Lara's mouth hung open...and she wasn't the only one...

Frank had stood at this point, shocked. He wouldn't...repeat the disaster, would he? Surely not...

His voice cracked slightly as he began to sing the song that hadn't been in the script the previous time. His eyes were watery; but Erik knew it was right...he knew. "_Say you'll share with me...one love...one lifetime..."_

Lara's eyes remained closed, but she seemed to nearly stop breathing whatsoever. She brought his hand to her face, when it reached her cheek, she nodded, as if to say it was right...

"_Lead me-_" He swallowed. It was perfect, but difficult to do. "_-save me from my solitude...say you want me with you here, beside you..."_

Her heart soared, just as he spun her around to face him again...tears were welling in her own, blue violet eyes...she looked into his own mysterious eyes...

"_Anywhere you go, let me go too! Lara..that's all I ask of-" _He waited, paused, then finished. The first time he had been able to complete the song! "_-you!_"

"Erik...oh, Erik!" Lara gasped, and somehow his lips drew closer...

Erik hadn't swept off the cloak, as he had last time. Now, he swirled it about Lara, kissing her tenderly. He cut the rope for the trapdoor, never breaking the kiss as the pair plummeted downwards.

Lara returned the kiss, emotion overcoming her...and then turning to excitement and thrill as they fell down...down...

* * *

Frank shook his head. "No!" he exclaimed as the curtain fell...he ran down the stairs, back to backstage..."We must do something! The police! Call them!"

* * *

Erik held her close in his arms, somehow making it to the lair. Like when she had hurt herself, he wouldn't remember even later how he'd done it... 

Her scant costume, a few yards of lace and cotton, her body on his...how he loved her...

* * *

"And tell them what? That our prima donna has willingly disappeared with the Opera Ghost?" Firmin demanded coldly. "Have you not received the letters, as well? Mr. Hopkins, you learn to meet His demands, if you own the Opera House, or suffer horribly." 

"She didn't go with him willingly, she's _my_ girlfriend!" Frank exclaimed.

"It does not seem to me as if you are her boyfriend anymore, monsieur!" Madame Giry interjected, semi-annoyed.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera, just the very interesting storyline. Which I now share with my lovely co author Ivy. Without whom...well...I think I'd be lost and this story wouldn't be cool. And you all wouldn't have this awesome addiction.**_

_**

* * *

**_"Erik...you...you didn't tell me..." Lara could hardly speak. But words, they didn't seem right...even if she COULD form them correctly.

"Tell you what?" he breathed, as he carefully picked her up and set her down in the swan bed. How had he gotten back?

Lara smiled. "That you were...going to..." A giggle escaped her lips. "Wow..."

Erik kissed away the giggle, smiling at her. "Did you need to know?"

"You do have the element of surprise...I wouldn't wish to take that away from you..." She put her hand to one side of his face. "You are the Phantom of the Opera..."

"You are always my angel..."

Lara only smiled. He was so flattering...she was still trying to catch her breath...

He eased his mouth over hers, smiling dumbly. "I love you...Je te'aime."

"You're so...s-so..." Lara yawned, not trying to hide it. "Sweet."

The Phantom smiled, looking at his sleepy angel. Silently, he pressed a ring into her hand. Christine's.

Lara gasped. She opened her mouth, but he pressed a finger to her lips...she slowly closed it...

"Sleep, my angel...my love...sleep."

Lara looked at the ring. It was beautiful! After looking back into his eyes, reassured, she slid it onto her finger, and sank back against the pillows.

He kneeled beside her, in the position he had so many times...

Lara took his hand, what could she say? Her mind was running through a thousand thoughts, what was going on back above?

Erik covered her hands with his, kissing her fingers lightly. "Mon Ange..."

"Hmmmm?" she inquired sleepily.

"I will always keep you with me..."

"All right...sounds good..." Lara agreed with a yawn. "Even when I want to go to sleep?"

He chuckled slightly, moving to kiss her gently. "Always."

"Forever and for always..." she said with a yawn. She closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep easily.

Erik leaned forward, his hands caressing her face. She was such a beautiful woman...

He went to the organ. He had a few notes to deliver.

* * *

He returned a few hours later, looking in on his angel_. His_ angel! 

Erik found Lara shivering, looking very cold and uncomortable though somehow she was still asleep...the costume was awfully cool...

He looked around, searching for a blanket. Yes...that would do. He pulled the sheet over her, but she continued to shiver. His angel was so cold...

Erik lowered himself onto the bed, sitting somewhat and pulling her into his arms. He lay her head in the curve of his arm, settling her in his hold comfortably. Perhaps his body would provide enough warmth for her.

* * *

Lara awoke later that night...and... 

Someone was holding her! She opened her eyes, and...

She smiled. It was Erik. He was asleep...a blanket was tucked around her shoulders. How funny...

Erik had fallen into a restful sleep, knowing his angel was safe in his arms, his alone...the night's passion-song meant more than words could ever express. And he had finally released himself, from the binding memory of Christine.

"Truly an angel..." she whispered, reaching out to brush his cheek with her hand. Lara wasn't cold as she had been(why couldn't the outfit have been warmer?), Erik must have seen her shivering and got worried...

His eyes slowly opened, feeling her wonderful touch. "Mon Ange?"

Lara smiled. "You got worried about me?" she inquired.

He nodded. "I will always worry about you, my dear angel..." Erik murmured sleepily.

Lara looked at his arms around her, not saying a word, but smiling. Only smiling her enchanting smile...

He hugged her closer, kissing her forehead and closing his eyes. "Sleep, my angel."

Lara obediently closed her owneyes. "Erik?" she asked, though, as she settled comfortably back into his arms.

"Yes?" he responded, voice quiet in her ear as he eased his grip around her.

"I'm going to do it, tomorrow...I'll tell him to leave..." And it wasn't just her being tired and just saying things, either. She meant it. It could be heard in her tone.

He turned her face to his, kissing her fiercely before holding her body to his in desperation. "Je te'aime..."

"Je te'aime..." she answered, though her accent was terrible. "I'm here, I'm here..."

He held her close, drifting into sleep once more. With her, his lover, in his arms.

Lara went back to sleep as well. All thoughts, all concerns for the world above left her. She was here, with Erik...she was here...

And nothing would ever be more perfect.

* * *

Lara awoke and snuck away that morning, using the passage that went around the lake but exited through her mirror in her dressing room the same. 

Madame Giry was knocking curtly on the door. "Lara! Lara Parker!"

She hurriedly ran and opened it. Her appearance, surely, was awful, her hair mussed, her costume wrinkled...

"Look out your window. Look." Madame Giry grabbed the girl's hand after shutting the door, opening the curtain.

People were gathered by the thousands, it seemed...

"Your public was very impressed, dear Prima Donna," Madame Giry informed her.

She smiled.

"Have you not done anything since you...left?" Madame Giry asked, eying Lara and her appearance very curiously.

"Just fallen asleep, really..."

"Does he know you have left him?"

Lara bit her lip. "I snuck out..."

Madame Giry looked to the heavens. "Go. Do what it was you wished to do. I'll wait for him, to come looking for you."

She nodded. "All right. Do you mind if I-" Lara looked in the direction of the screen she always stepped behind to change.

"Of course not..."

Lara grabbed a simple white gown, stepping behind the screen and changing into it. She didn't take the rose from her hair, only pushed a few strands of it into place. "I'll come back."

"Go."

* * *

Erik shuddered awake, stretching slightly as his mouth opened in a yawn. He hadn't changed, moved...not with Lara in his arms. 

Lara! She wasn't there...could it all have been a dream?

His entire time with her...could he have dreamt her existence, her kisses, her love for him?

* * *

Lara carefully crept around Frank's room, finding her way to the rooftop. She overlooked her fans below, she could hear her name being shouted over and over... 

Lara took a seat at the base of a statue. "So this is how my life will be?" she whispered. "Is it what you guys wanted?"

No one spoke. She was speaking, hoping her parents would hear her questions, but no one said a word.

She laughed. "Did you see your little girl, last night? Did I make you proud? I have so many people wanting to see me...I am lucky..."

* * *

The Opera Ghost rubbed at his eyes, attempting to make himself see reason. Of course it had been a dream. No one could love a monster as himself. 

Why had it been so real?

* * *

Lara smiled in spite of herself. Her parents wouldn't talk to her. Then she laughed. 

_"I dream of rain!" _she sang to herself. _"I dream of gardens in the desert sand...I wake in pain. I dream of love as time runs through my hand...I dream of fire. Those dreams are tied to a horse that will never tire. And in the flames, her shadows play in the shape of a man's desire..."_

* * *

His eyes stung. That was how it was...he understood. 

Part of him refused to let the idea that Lara was real go. Erik desperately looked about for something that meant she was real...that he was loved.

* * *

A wind picked up, rustling her hair. 

"Aha, so you do hear me?" she asked. To anyone watching, she'd have sounded crazy, but she knew what she was talking about.

Lara continued to sing, to see what would happen. "_This desert rose, each of her veils, a secret promise. This desert flower, no sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this...and as she turns-the way she moves in the logic of all my dreams. This fire burns, I realize that nothing's as it seems..."_

* * *

She was gone...but he could swear he felt her essence in the sheets, in his own body. 

She was not real...but he could feel her lips, the taste lingering on his own.

* * *

_"I dream of rain..." _she continued to sing, not aware that she was being missed. _"I dream of gardens in the desert sand. I wake in pain...I dream of love as time runs through my hand..."_

She was also not aware that someone was watching her. Admiring her...he'd been so worried...she was fine...

_"I dream of rain! I lift my gaze to the empty skies above. I close my eyes, this rare perfume is the sweet intoxication of love..."_

* * *

He could've felt her with him... 

Erik went to his organ, shaking. He titled a new paper MMLWY, and began to compose a soulful, mourning song.

* * *

The song she sang! Did she not realize, it had been their very first dance? Did she secretly long for him? Was she too far gone for him to rescue? 

_"I dream of rain! I dream of gardens in the desert sand. I wake in pain. I dream of love as time runs through my hand-" _Lara sang, but a voice interrupted hers.

_"Sweet desert rose!" _Frank called out to her in song. _"Each of her veils, a secret promise. This desert flower, no sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this!"_

She gasped, she finally remembered the importance of the song...

_"Sweet desert rose!" _Frank called to her again, stepping closer to her. _"This memory of Eden haunts us all. This desert flower, this rare perfume-" _Frank reached out, grazing her cheek with his hand. _"-is the sweet intoxication of fall..."_

Lara looked up. "You remember?"

He nodded. "I remember."

_Of course he does..._thought Lara. _So do I. Us dancing so sinfully close...so sinfully period. Why would the fop forget? _"So do I."

"Are you all right, Lara?"

She looked up into his eyes. "Perfectly fine."

"You don't seem it."

She stood up, face-to-face with him. _Of course I'm not all right! _Lara wanted to yell. _I'm about to break your heart!_

"I thought I'd lost you, Lara..." He hugged her happily.

Lara let him hug her. But she was scared. What if Erik had come after her, and he was watching? What would he do?

_

* * *

_Something carried Erik to the rooftop watching space, behind that same statue...something compelled him. He needed the cool air...it'd keep his head the same. 

So he'd thought, as he donned his cloak and headed through the passages.

All ideas of that were shattered as he saw the lover he thought he'd dreamed up, and the fop, with her. Holding her.

"Frank, no..." Her hand, the one that beared Christine's old ring, went to her head, and she backed away from him. "We need to talk."

Frank saw the ring, and his look turned serious. "Yes we do."

"It's been a month, Frank. And I have something to say..."

The poor fool, he looked hopeful! Lara looked as if she was upset. What would he do when she told him?

It had been a month, the Phantom remembered now. She was going to tell him yes. There was no way she could refuse the boy...he knew. It was all over...he turned away, he couldn't bear to watch.

"You've been a good friend to me, in the past. And even just before we came, you showed the blind courage to follow me, in Jack's absence. You didn't want me getting myself into trouble. I respect that, Frank, I respect it a whole lot..."

He nodded, not exactly sure where Lara was going with this, hopefully in the direction of a yes...

"But the truth is, that's all you'll ever be to me. A friend, a really good one. It was a dream, Frank...that was it...and it was good for a while. But all dreams have to come to an end. I'm sorry, but I don't want to marry you."

She closed her eyes, waiting for whatever reaction would come...she would take it...

Erik blinked, trying to think. Had she just told him no? His heart soared...his angel truly did belong to him!

Frank walked towards her in disbelief. "What has he done to you? Do you know what you're saying?" He gripped her arms, trying to make her look at him.

"Frank, I'm fine!"

"No you're not! You're acting just like you had at the graveyard! What has he done, Lara? Tell me, please, what can I do to get you back?" He shook her, not realizing he had so hard. He'd lost, he wasn't about to accept defeat.

Lara closed her eyes, looking away, trying to hide the tears that threatened to fall. She was praying, praying that if he was watching, that he'd stay put..._Dear lord, please..._

Erik itched to move, to help her. But yet, the boy prevented that...there was hardly anything he could do.

Lara shook her head. "Nothing, you can't do anything! I love him, Frank!"

"You've been forced to!"

"I have not! It's over! Did you not hear me?" she asked more heatedly. "It's over!"

"You don't know what you're saying!"

A harsh _POP! _sounded through the air. Lara had slapped him, as hard as possible, and the boy stumbled backward.

"No, Frank, I think I do," she said, tears beginning to roll down her face.

"Lara..." Frank whispered, hands covering his now red face.

"You had best not follow me, Frank...because if he sees me, like this?" Lara closed her eyes, turning her head away. "I suggest that you keep your hand at the level of your eyes!"

With that, she ran off, being much more careful as she went. Her eyes stinged with tears, but she didn't care. She cared nothing longer, she had to go to Erik, to tell him what had happened...

* * *

Erik wouldn't tell her he had seen. She'd know...but he 'hadn't seen'. But he went too, leaving the poor boy alone on the roof as he returned to the lair.

* * *

Lara ran into her room, Madame Giry was waiting. "What is wrong?" the woman inquired. 

"I have to go to him...excuse me...please..." Lara said, and the woman nodded, allowing Lara to sneak off through the mirror and into the passage, running down to the lair.

"Erik!" she cried, finding him at the organ.

* * *

He had returned and began work, on that same script, again. What was it, about that piece? ALAYM? "Angelina?" He turned, hearing her call him. 

She was crying, the tears fell down her face freely. Lara ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck. "Oh, Erik..."

Erik made quiet hushing noises in her ear, holding her to him and cradling her sobbing frame.

"I did it, Erik...I finally did it...but...oh, Erik, he scared me! Horribly!"

"It's alright...I know...you'll be alright, he won't harm you..."

"I told him it was over, Erik! And he shook me! He thought I'd gone mad"!

* * *

Frank ran to find Madame Giry. "Where is she? You must take me to her!" 

"Monsieur, it is dangerous! I will not do it again!"

"Please, Madame..." The boy looked as if he could cry. "I love her."

Madame Giry sighed, relenting. "I will take you as far as I dare go..."

* * *

"You aren't mad, he is. I'll protect you...you never need see him again...I'll send him through the mirror, for you, my love!" Heated passion rang in his voice, keeping her to him. 

Lara leaned her head over his shoulder. "No, stay with me...you won't ever leave me, will you?"

"Never!" He turned her face to his, eyes burning with unspoken passions that he yearned to show her. "I love you far too much, m'cherie."

"I return that love..." She shook, and snuggled closer to him. "With all my heart and very soul..."

He kissed her forehead. "Are you tired? I woke, and you weren't there...I thought it was a dream. But it isn't, is it? Mon Ange...it's not a dream?"

"I hope I didn't frighten you. It is not a dream. It is very real." She brought his lips to hers, kissing him to prove it.

He returned it, tenderly. Whereas many were filled with passion, right now it was simple adoration and love.

"It is real, do you believe me now?"

"Oh..." Erik murmured softly. "I believe you. Are you tired?"

"Not really. I'd rather stay here with you..."

"That is fine." He took her hand andkissed it. His eyes caught sight of the ring. Her ring. "My love? Will you be mine, forever?"

* * *

Madame Giry showed him just to the lake. "This is it, Monsieur...good luck..." 

He watched her go, and dove into the lake, swimming quickly across. He heard voices...sobbing...

"_My love? Will you be mine, forever?_"

"No!" he breathed as he reached the gate.

"Of-"

"NO!" Frank yelled, gripping the gate in frustration.

Erik held up a hand, motioning for her to stop. "_Wait, I think, my dear, we have a guest! Sir_..."

Lara looked in that direction. "Frank!" she cried, angered.

"_This is indeed an unparelled delight! I had rather hoped that you would come...and now, my wish comes true...you have truly made my night!_" He spoke with more than slight sarcasm, holding Lara closer to him.

_"Free her! Do what you like, only free her! Have you no pity?" _he demanded of Erik with every bit of love he felt for the young woman the older man was holding to him in his voice.

"_Your 'lover' makes a passionate plea!" _he mocked, smirking. The poor, poor, stupid boy...

"Frank, I told you-" Lara began, but the fop kept singing, desperate.

"_I love her! Does that mean nothing? I love her! Show some compassion!_" Frank cried out.

"_The wor-stupid fop-ld showed no compassion to me!_" Erik spat, not allowing him to get through the gate and still holding Lara's small body to his. He wouldn't let her go.

"_Lara, Lara, let me see her!_" Frank requested, Lara closing her eyes, wishing that he would leave.

"_Be my guest...Sir._" Erik allowed the gate to rise, admitting the stupid boy into the lair. "_Monsieur, I bid you welcome_..."

Lara glared deathly at Frank as the gate rose, not even noticing Erik walking towards him...

"_Did you think that I would harm her?_" he asked, slowly moving closer, punjab behind his back...

Frank watched suspiciously, realizing, he had forgotten his sword! Good God, what kind of hero was he?

"_Why would I make her pay...for the sins which are yours!_" Shortly, the boy was tied to the gate. He turned to Lara. He couldn't very well pose her the choice he had given Christine...could he?

Lara had not broken her gaze from the poor man. He had been so blinded by love so much...

Frank looked helpless, so helpless.

"_Try to make her love you now! Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes! Nothing can save you now, except perhaps, Lara!_"

Frank's gaze never broke from Lara's...they both were shocked, but both for different reasons...

There he stopped. "Lara...do you choose to be forever mine...or do you wish to leave with him?"

Lara couldn't speak. She looked between both men, both so helpless, both needing guidance...

"Tell him, Lara!" Frank encouraged. "Tell him your tears turn to tears of hate for him!"

Erik watched her, turning away as he felt his mask...yes, still there...

Lara bit her lip, closing her eyes.

"Lara, forgive me, please forgive me!" Frank begged. "Please!"

"I'll untie him, Ange...you may go..." the Phantom offered.

_"Angel of Music!" _Lara exclaimed. _"Please, come to me..." _she sang.

"Sing, Lara..." Frank whispered. "Sing..."

Erik slowly went to Lara, questioning her motives as he went to her side. "Yes, my angel?"

"_Beautiful creature of darkness..." _she sang, as she had so long ago. "_What kind of life have you known? God, give me courage to show you, you're the man I love!" _Lara drew him closer, hand going behind his head in order to make him kiss her in the most earth-shattering kiss they'd ever shared...

Frank held back tears...he'd lost...he'd truly lost...

And Erik was truly soaring. This man, condemned to a life in misery and a future in hell, in heaven with his angel, Lara, during this sublime moment. He returned the kiss, ardent as his hands pulled her to him.

Frank sobbed, very uncharacteristically. He'd lost! He'd lost Lara to the Phantom of the Opera!

Lara never broke the kiss, never gasped for air...she even forgot about Frank. All she cared about was Erik...

The fop? Oh...him...Erik didn't mind that _he_ saw, all the better, to know it was really over between him and Lara. She belonged to him, now. He eased his mouth over hers, loving her tenderly and passionately all at once.

Lara looked downward, afterward.

"Frank..." She escaped Erik's grasps, wading out to the poor, confused man. "Frank, you've got to go back. This is where I belong. You don't, Frank..." Her loving fingers began untying him from the gate.

Frank finally understood. "This memory of Eden haunts us all..." he whispered.

"_This desert flower, this rare perfume, is the sweet intoxication of the fall..._" they sang in harmony.

"Go, Frank..."

He flung his arms around her. "Good luck, Lara...good luck..."

She slowly wrapped her arms around him. ""It's okay...shhhhh..."

Though he had just received the woman he loved, Erik nearly, no, he _did _feel bad for the boy. Frank was as hopelessly in love with Lara as he himself was...

Frank backed away from her after brief moments in the paradise of her arms.

"Go on, forget everything, forget all you've seen..." she encouraged him. "Your life isn't over. I mean it. You may not think so, but it isn't."

It wasn't...it wouldn't be. But Erik had Lara...and that would be enough to ruin anyone's life as they knew it. Losing their dearest love..how Erik feared to lose his Lara!

Frank turned, with one last glance to Lara, and left, just the way he came...he would go get Lexi, and they'd leave..."_Lara, I love you..._" he sang as he turned that last time, getting his last glimpse of her before leaving.

_Poor boy..._Erik thought. But she had chosen him. Although, he didn't want to leave another in pain; but hadn't he the right to be happy?

Lara ran after standing there for a moment of silence, ran as quickly as she could without tripping back to Erik. She flung her arms around his neck. "I love you, Erik, I do!"

He hugged her close. "Say you'll be mine, forever?"

"Forever!" she promised happily.

His hand found her hair, and he stroked it, relieved. She was his! After so long...she was his..."I love you, my angel...my dear, _darling_ angel."

And he kissed her, all the love, tenderness, passion and desire given to his...his angel, his soon-to-be wife, his lover..his...

Erik laughed briefly.

His brilliant, shining angel.


End file.
